Love Trial
by Yumi Yoshikuni
Summary: Kau tidak tahu kapan cinta datang ataupun pergi... Namun saat ia datang, begitu banyak cobaan yang datang padaku.. What should I do? - Kagami Taiga -
1. Chapter 1

**_Love Trial_**

_Kise Ryouta x Kagami Taiga x Shintaro Midorima_

_**Disclaimer**_ : _**Kuroko no Basuke**_ (黒子のバスケ), Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Genre : Friendship, Romance, BL, Yaoi, Dan tentukan sendiri genre lainnya :D

**Warning!** OOC, Typo everywhere, Alur berantakan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **YAOI**, jadi buat yang ngga suka **YAOI** Kick out aja deh!

* * *

Kagami berlarian memasuki SMA Kaijo. Ia berlari membawa ransel dan sebuah bola basket ditangan kirinya. Wajahnya tampak begitu senang. setelah 10 tahun akhirnya ia bisa kembali ke Jepang dan bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya. Cinta pertama Kagami adalah seorang Model yang cukup terkenal, ia juga sangat imut untuk ukuran cowok seumurannya.

Yups, Cinta pertama Kagami adalah Ryouta, Ryouta Kise. Mereka berdua berpisah sejak 10 tahun yang lalu karna Kagami harus pindah ke Amerika. Kagami sangat berharap bisa bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya itu di SMAnya ini.

"_Ryota, aku akan menemuimu.."_ pikirnya sambil tersenyum.

"A.. anoo.. Terimalah!" terdengar suara seorang gadis dari balik gedung.

Kagami berjalan mengendp-endap mendekati arah suara itu. Disana ia mendapati seorang gadis sedang menyodorkan sebuah surat pada sosok lelaki berkacamata didepannya. Laki-laki itu membawa sebuah boneka beruang ditangannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Laki-laki itu berkata dengan wajah datar.

"Kumohon..." gadis itu menunduk sambil bergetar.

Gadis itu meletakkan surat cintanya di tangan laki-laki berkacamata itu. Namun, laki-laki itu justru merobek surat yang dibuat gadis itu.

"Apa semua gadis selalu seperti itu? Aku akan _menciummu._ Tapi kau harus segera pergi. Itu yang namanya suka, kan?" Laki-laki berkacamata itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis dihadapannya.

"Ti.. tidak! kau salah!" gadis itu tampak ingin menangis.

Kagami sudah tidak tahan dengan apa yang dilihatnya. ia segera mendatangi laki-laki berkaca mata itu laku dilemparkannya bola basket yang dibawanya tadi tepat diwajah laki-laki berkacamata itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Hargailah perasaan gadis itu!" Kagami membentak laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Hah? Siapa kau? Memangnya apa hubungannya denganmu? Aku bahkan baru melihatmu hari ini!" laki-laki itu berdiri lalu memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"Aku Kagami Taiga, kelas 2-D, ingat itu!" Kagami berlari sambil menggandeng gadis disebelahnya, ia juga menjulurkan lidahnya pada laki-laki berkacamata yang dipukulnyqa tadi.

"Kagami Taiga..." Guman laki-laki berkaca mata itu.

"Tuan Shin, kau baik-baik saja?" Seorang berbaju pelayan mendekati laki-laki itu.

"Berapa kali harus kubilang, Takao? Panggil aku Midorima, atau kau tak perlu memanggilku." laki-laki berkacamata itu menyeka darah diujung bibirnya.

_"Kelas 2-D benar-benar merepotkan..."_ pikir Midorima.

* * *

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh... kau baik-baik saja?" Kagami berhenti berlari lalu bertanya pada gadis yang digandengnya tadi.

"haah.. haah... kenapa?" Gadis itu tampaknya masih sangat kelelahan.

"Heh? Kenapa?" Kagami tampak bingung.

"kenapa kau menolongku?" gadis itu menangis.

"Aku tak tau. Aku hanya tak bisa melihat seseorang berkelakuan kasar pada seorang gadis, itu saja.." Kagami tersenyum.

"_Jaa na!"_ Kagami berlari meninggalkan gadis itu.

Baru beberapa saat ia berlari, ia mendapati sekerumunan gadis dihadapannya. gadis-gadis itu membawa barang-barang seperti coklat ataupun bunga.

"Ahahaha... tenanglah, kalian jangan berebut.." Kagami mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"Ryouta!" Kagami berteriak.

Ia langsung berlari menerobos gadis-gadis yang ada dihadapannya lalu memeluk seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang ada disana.

"Ryouta! Aku kangen banget!" Kagami tampak senang, ia mendekap erat Kise yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ka..." Tangan Kise hampir membalas pelukan Kagami.

"_siapa laki-laki itu?" _terdengar para gadis mulai berbisik menanyakan siapa laki-laki yang memeluk Kise.

"Ryouta, Kau ingat aku kan? Aku Ka..." belum sempat Kagami selesai bicara Kise sudah mendorongnya.

"Maaf aku lupa.." Kise berjalan meninggalkan Kagami.

"Eh? Ngga mung..." Kagami berhenti bicara, seseorang manarik tangannya.

"kau Kagami Taiga kan? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Ayo semuannya menunggu dikelas." Seorang laki-laki berbadan pendek menggandeng Kagami lalu menariknya.

Kise hanya bisa menatap Kagami dari belakang. Ia merasa marah saat laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan Kagami.

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

Hehe, kayanya Yumi uda lama deh nggak kirim FF lagi.. :P

Sibuk sih.. -_-

Jangan Lupa Review ya.. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**_Love Trial_**

_Kise Ryouta x Kagami Taiga x Shintaro Midorima_

**_Disclaimer_** : **_Kuroko no Basuke_** (黒子のバスケ), Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Genre : Friendship, Romance, BL, Yaoi, Dan tentukan sendiri genre lainnya :D

**Warning!** OOC, OOT, Typo everywhere, Alur berantakan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **YAOI**, jadi buat yang ngga suka **YAOI** Kick out aja deh!

* * *

Kagami mengikuti anak laki-laki yang menarik lembut tangannya tadi.

"Siapa kau?!" Kagami berhenti dan menarik tangannya.

"Ah, Maaf. Aku belum memperkenalkan dirik kan. Namaku Kuroko, Tetsuya Kuroko. Aku teman satu kelasmu sekaligus teman satu kamarmu." laki-laki itu membungkuk di hadapan Kagami.

"Ah, anoo.. kau tak perlu membungkuk. Tapi kenapa kau menarikku seperti itu! Aku sedang berbicara dengan seseorang tadi!" wajah Kagami sedikit memerah.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi kita harus segera ke kelas, Momoi-_sensei_ sudah menunggu kita." Kuroko kembali menarik tangan Kagami.

Kali ini Kagami mengikuti dengan tenang. walau sebenarnya dia masih kepikiran tentang Kise yang telah melupakannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kuroko juga memperkenalkan lingkungan sekolahnya pada Kagami.

"Ini adalah gedung kelas A. Mereka terdiri dari siswa-siswa yang berpotensi sebagai elit, mereka menggunakan Blazer Hitam seperti yang kau lihat. Sedangkan disebelahnya ada gedung kelas B, mereka terdiri dari siswa-siswa yang berpotensi di bidang entertaiment. Mereka menggunakan Blazer Putih." Kuroko menunjuk dua gedung yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Gedung kelas kita berhadapan dengan gedung kelas A. Blazer kelas kita seperti yang kau pakai saat ini, Abu-abu. Kelas kita berisikan anak-anak dengan potensi sebagai atlit, dan sebaiknya kau tidak mendekati kelas A." Kuroko menatap tajam Kagami.

"_Wakata.._" Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kuroko.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Welcome!" teriak seluruh siswa dikelas.

Kagami tampak sangat kaget dengan sambutan yang diberikan padanya. Semua orang tersenyum padanya.

"Kagami Taiga, selamat datang dikelas 2-D." Kuroko tersenyum pada Kagami.

"_A.. arigatou, Mina..." _Wajah Kagami berubah merah.

* * *

Mereka memulai pelajaran mereka. Kagami cepat akrab dengan teman satu kelasnya. Saat jam istirahat tiba...

"Ano, Aku harus pergi sebentar..." Kagami berjalan keluar dari kelasnya.

Ia berjalan melewati gedung kelas B dan mencari seseorang. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap ia menemukan orang yang dicarinya, Ryouta Kise.

"Kagami-kun!" Seseorang memanggil Kagami.

Kagami menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ah, kau yang tadi pagi. Kenapa?" Kagami berhenti lalu berjalan mendekati gadis yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Anoo, terima kasih untuk yang tadi pagi. Aku tak menyangka kita satu kelas.." Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Ah, iya ini.." Kagami menyodorkan sebuah amplop sobek yang telah direkatkannya kembali.

"I.. ini..." Gadis itu hampir menangis.

"Aku, berusaha mencarinya tadi. Lalu aku rekatkan kembali.. Te-tenang saja kok.. Aku tidak membacanya.." Kagami tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

"Te-terima kasih..." gadis itu tersenyum sambil menangis.

Kagami merasa senang. Ia memang belum pernah menuliskan sebuah surat cinta untuk orang lain. Tapi, ia tau betapa tulusnya perasaan suka gadis itu. seakan Kagami juga bisa merasakan ketulusan dan keindahan cinta gadis itu.

"Kyaaa! Itu Kise!" Terdengar suara banyak gadis berteriak.

Kagami menoleh kearah gadis-gadis itu. ia mendapati Kise tengah melakukan pemotretan dengan kostum pemain kendo. Kise tampak begitu mengagumkan dengan keringat yang menetes di wajahnya.

"_Aku juga harus kesana!" _pikir Kagami.

"Ah, Kagami-kun..." Gadis itu berusaha mengikuti Kagami namun,

**BRUUK!**

Segerombol anak laki-laki menabrak bahu gadis itu dan membuat gadis itu menjatuhkan surat cintanya.

"Ah? Apa-apaan ini?" Salah seorang laki-laki itu memungut surat tersebut.

"Kembalikan..." gadis itu berteriak.

"HAH?! Surat Cinta? Untuk Midorima Shintaro?! Yang benar saja!" anak laki-laki lainnya ikut melihat surat yang dipegang salah satu temannya.

Anak-anak gadis yang mengelilingi Kise mulai berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Mereka juga ikut menghina surat tersebut.

Entah mengapa Kagami melayangkan tinjunya pada laki-laki yang membawa surat tersebut.

"Kalian tak pantas bicara seperti itu! kalian tak pantas mentertawakan surat itu!" Kagami tampak sangat marah.

"_Karna kalian tak tau bagaimana perasaan cinta yang tulus yang ia curahkan dalam surat itu."_ guman Kagami, air matanya hampir menetes.

"Apa-apaan kau!" anak laki-laki tadi bangkit dan hampir memukul balik Kagami.

"Jika kau berani menyentuh Taiga, Kau akan berhadapan denganku!" Kise mengacungkan pedangnya pada anak laki-laki tadi.

Tatapan mata Kise begitu tajam hingga terasa sangat menusuk dan terlihat sangat menakutkan. Segerombolan anak laki-laki tadi berlarian karna ketakutan.

* * *

"Ryouta.." Kagami menoleh kearah Kise, namun Kise berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

Kagami mengejar Kise hingga masuk kedalam kebun sekolah yang dipenuhi pepohonan yang lumayan tinggi.

"Ryouta! Ryouta Kise! Tunggu!" Kagami berusaha menggapai Kise.

Kise hanya berhenti dan terdiam.

"Kau ingat padaku kan?" Kagami juga ikut berhenti.

Kise mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin cincin ditangannya.

"Ah, Kalung itu!" Kagami mendekati Kise.

"Aku menjaganya seperti janjiku 10 tahun lalu. Mana mungkin Aku bisa melupakanmu." Kise berbalik menghadap Kagami, wajahnya tampak memerah.

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang kau lupa padaku sebelumnya?" Kagami menunduk, ia tampak sedikit sedih.

"Kau sudah bertambah dewasa. Kau juga tampak sangat keren, tapi kau dengan santainya memelukku seperti itu didepan banyak orang. Aku merasa sangat malu..." Kise membelai kepala Kagami sambil menunduk.

Wajah Kise tampak begitu memerah. Melihat wajah Kise yang memerah, Kagami berpikir kalau Kise itu imut. Ia merasa sedikit senang karna Kise mengatakan alasan sikapnya yang aneh tadi pagi.

"Ryouta, tidakkah kau merindukanku?" Kagami tersenyum pada Kise.

"Aku... sangat merindukanmu, Taiga.." Kise memeluk Kagami.

Merasakan pelukkan hangat Kise membuat perasaan rindu Kagami meluap-luap.

"Aku juga! Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ryouta!" Kagami memeluk erat Kise.

Kise sedikit terkejut, namun ia merasa senang karna sepertinya Kagami sudah mulai membaik. Ia juga merasa sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kagami.

* * *

Sementara itu, seseorang tengah mengawasi mereka berdua dari jendela gedung didekat mereka.

"Warna abu-abu itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Midorima menatap tajam ke arah Kagami dan Kise.

Ia merasa kesal melihat kedua orang itu tertawa bahagia dibawah sana. Takao hanya bisa menatap sikap tuan mudanya dengan terheran-heran.

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

Huft, akhirnya bisa nerusin juga..

Sempet kepikiran nggak bakalan bisa ngerjain lagi karna nggak ada media buat nerusin...

_Don't Forget to give me a Reviews okay?! _;)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love Trial**_

_Kise Ryouta x Kagami Taiga x Shintaro Midorima_

_**Disclaimer**_ : _**Kuroko no Basuke**_ (黒子のバスケ), Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Genre : Friendship, Romance, BL, Yaoi, Dan tentukan sendiri genre lainnya :D

**Warning!** OOC, Typo everywhere, Alur berantakan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **YAOI**, jadi buat yang ngga suka **YAOI** Kick out aja deh!

* * *

"_Ahahaha… Tuhan, terima kasih.._" Kagami berkata dalam hati.

Ia menatap Kise yang tengah menyedot susu kotaknya sambal memegangi sebuah majalah ditangannya. Wajah Kagami tampak sedikit memerah, ia terlalu senang karna bisa makan siang berduaan saja dengan Kise di taman sekolah.

"Hmmm… Jadi kau tahu aku ada disini dari majalah ya?"

"I-iya.." Kagami membuka bungkus rotinya sambil menunduk.

"_ka-kawaii…_" pikir Kagami.

Sesekali Kagami melirik kearah Kise. Kise tampak begitu imut saat menyedot susu kotak yang dibawanya. Wajah Kise juga tampak merona.

"_Ah.. Dia benar-benar imut. Bahkan ia hanya makan roti dan susu saja…._" Kagami menatap kagum kea rah Kise.

Saat Kagami tengah menatap Kise, Kise menoleh kea rah Kagami. Tiba-tiba saja Kise tertawa kecil pada Kagami.

"Kau ini masih sama saja ya.. hahaha.."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Ryouta?"

"Ada roti dipipimu.." Kise membersihkan potongan roti yang menempel dipipi Kagami.

Wajah Kagami dan wajah Kise sangatlah dekat. Bahkan Kagami bisa mencium aroma tubuh Kise yang sangat dirindukannya. Mendadak wajah Kagami semakin memerah.

"Nah, sudah bersih.." Kise tersenyum manis.

"A-arigatou.." Kagami menunduk malu.

"_Ah, gawat. Aku jadi seperti ini. Kira-kira ada orang yang sedang disukai Ryouta nggak ya?"_ Kagami memanyunkan bibirnya.

Melihat Kagami seperti itu Kise merasa sedikit khawatir. Ia menyentuh pundak Kagami.

"Taiga-kun, kau kenapa?"

"_Apa sebaiknya aku Tanyakan saja pada Ryouta? Ah, Aku tanya saja deh.._" pikir Kagami.

Kagami mndongak lau menatap Kise. Kise tampak khawatir, namun ia tetap menyedot susu kotaknnya tadi. Kagami mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Ano, Ryouta-kun.."

"Hmmm?"

"Adakah orang yang kau suka saat ini?"

**Bruuuuut!**

Kise menyemburkan susu yang diminumnya tadi. Ia tampak sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kagami.

"Ryouta-kun? Daijoubu desu ka?"

" 'orang yang disukai'? tunggu sebentar… Kau pikir aku akan melakukan _hal semacam itu_ pada orang tidak kusukai?"

" 'ha-hal semacam itu'?"

Kise tampak begitu shock. Namun berbeda dengan Kagami, ia tampak sangat kebingungan.

"Ryo-ryouta-kun?"

Kise terdiam cukup lama, lalu ia menatap Kagami dengan tatapan kesal.

"_Ba-baka_…" wajah Kise sedikit memerah.

"Eh… Ba-baka?" pikir Kagami.

Kagami merasa sangat terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Kise. Ia tidak menyangka pertanyaannya itu membuat Kise marah padanya. Tubuh Kagami terasa lemas, ia bahkan berjalan menuju Aula dengan lemasnya.

* * *

"Selanjutnya pidato dari ketua OSIS"

Kagami tampak lemas dibarisan anak kelas 2-D lainnya yang tengah berkumpul di Aula SMA Kaijou.

_Baka… baka… baka…_

Kata-kata itu tergiang-giang didalam pikiran Kagami.

"Ke-kenapa ia marah padaku? Apa karna aku ini bodoh?"

Kagami berguman pelan sambil menunduk. Ia merasa sangat sedih.

"Kagami-kun,kenapa? Kau kurang sehat?" Kuroko berbisik pelan dibelakang Kagami.

"Ku-kuroko, aku ini bodoh ya?" Kagami menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Mungkin… memangnya kenapa?"

"Hei anak kelas D yang disana! Jangan berbisik-bisik! Atau kulempar kalian keluar!"

Kagami berhenti berbisik. Ia kembali menatap kedepan. Ia mendapati Orang yang sangat tidak disukainya tengah berdiri dipanggung aula. Laki-laki berkacamata dengan rambut hijaunya yang menyebalkan. Kagami menjadi kesal melihat orang itu.

"Urgh… muncul juga orang itu, Midorima Shintarou.. Cih, kenapa dia jadi ketua OSIS sih?!" batin Kagami.

Kagami mengacuhkan Midorima. Kini ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari dimana Kise berada. Dlam pikirannya ia harus segera menemukan Kise dan berbaikan dengannya. Kagami tidak mau jika Kise marah terlalu lama padanya.

"Aku harus berbaikan dengannya…"

Saat Kagami menoleh ke kanannya, ia dapat melihat Kise yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Kise membalas tatapan Kagami. Entah kenapa Kise langsung tersenyum manis pada Kagami saat kedua mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Eh? Dia tersenyum. Dia sudah tidak marah ya? Hmm, nanti aku harus tanya kenapa dia marah. Setelah itu aku akan minta maaf padanya." Pikir Kagami.

"Terakhir, untuk kelas D! Hari ini ada kegiatan bulannan yaitu membersihkan gedung sekolah bersama kelas A. Bagi siswa kelas D, oelajaran akan dihentikan siang ini. Setelah itu kalian harus membersihkan seluruh gedung sekolah. Selesai."

Kagami tidak memperhatikan omongan Midorima. Ia masih terfokus pada rencanannya untuk bertanya dan meminta maaf pada Kise.

"Baik!"

Kagami hanya menirukan teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan pengumuman dari Midorima tadi.

* * *

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kalian sudah siap?"

"Sudah bu!"

Semua murid kelas D tampak begitu antusias. Entah kenapa Kagami merasa kesal karenanya.

"Bu! Ini aneh!"

"Eh? Ada apa Kagami-kun?"

"Kenapa kita harus membersihkan gedung kelas A? bahkan sampe pulang sekolah?!"

"Apa boleh buat, Kagami-kun. Itu sudah aturannya setiap bulan."

"Urgh! Ini menyebalkan!" Pikir Kagami.

Kagami mengepel lantai sambil mengerutu tidak jelas. Ia tampak sangat kesal. Seorang gadis bernama Yumi mendekati Kagami.

"Kagami-kun! Mukamu jelek kalau seperti itu. Nanti dicuekin sama Ketua loooo.."

"Hah?! Apa peduliku?!" Kagami tampak semakin kesal.

"Eh? Apa salahnya? Ketua kan cakep.."

"Benar. Dia keren banget!" salah seorang anak gadis menyahut.

"Iya! Dia seperti pangeran berotak encer yang sulit didekati."

"Dia ¼ eropa kan! Ayahnya seorang politikus dan ibunya seorang perngacara kelas atas."

"Dia juga orang paling jenius disekolahan. Dia terlahir untuk jadi **Top Class** di kalangan Elit."

"SEMPURNA!"

Para gadis mulai memuji-muji Midorima. Mendengar omongan pada gadis itu Kagami menjadi kesal, belum lagi ia teringat sikap orang bernama Midorima itu pada salah seorang gadis dikelasnya.

"Lalu kenapa ia bisa berbuat seenaknya disekolah?! Emangnya dia anak direktur sekolah hah?!" Kagami sedikit berteriak.

"Bukan anak. Tapi cucu."

"Ooh.." Kagami menjawab berkata tanpa sadar.

"Eh?! Cucu!" Kagami menoleh kebelakang. Ia mendapati Midorima tengah berdiri bersama pelayannya.

"Ketua. Terima kasih atas bantuan anda!"

Semua orang berbaris lalu membungkuk pada Midorima. Semua orang kecuali Kagami. Kagami menatap kesal kea rah Midorima, lalu ia kembali mengepel lantai. Midorima merasa sangat kesal. Kedua mata Midorima tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah ember berisi air didekat Kagami.

Midorima tersenyum, ia mendapat sebuah ide untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Midorima berjalan melewati Kagami, namun kakinya sengaja menendang ember berisi air itu hingga tumpah kelantai yang tengah dipel Kagami.

Kagami mengepalkan tangannya, kini kekesalannya sudah mencapai puncak. Midorima sudah berjalan menjauh dari tempat Kagami berada.

"MIDORIMAAAA!" Kagami berdiri sambil berteriak.

Ia tampak sangat marah.

"Ka-kagami-kun jangan panggil dia seperti itu.." Kuroko tampak khawatir.

"Iya Kagami-kun. Nanti ketua bisa marah loh.." Yumi menambahkan.

Kagami tidak mendengarkan omongan kedua temannya. Kini dalam pikirannya dusah dipenuhi dengan ras amarah pada sikap jelek Midorima yang tidak meminta maaf padanya karna menumpahkan air di embernya. Belum lagi Midorima tidak berterima kasih atas kerja keras siswa-siswa kelas D.

Midorima juga telah meghancurkan rencananya untuk menemui Kise setelah pelajaran usai. Kagami berjalan sambil menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Ia mencari-cari dimana Midorima pergi tadi. Tanpa sadar ia sudah membuka sebuah pintu dengan kasarnya.

"MIDORIMA!"

Kagami terpaku mendapati seorang koki tengah menangis diruangan itu.

"Ke-ketua maafkan saya…" seorang koki tengah bersujut didepan sebuah meja.

"Pulang saja. Kau dipecat." Midorima berbicara dengan dinginnya pada koki itu.

"Kumohon ketua, beri aku satu kesempatan…"

"Berisik! Takao! Ceoat bereskan dia!"

"Baik Midorima-san."

Pelayan Midorima yang bernama Takao itu segera membawa koki yang bersujut itu keluar ruangan dan membawanya pergi entah kemana. Kagami mengintip dibalik pintu.

"Tunggu! Kasian dia kan…" Kagami menoleh kearah Midorima.

Tiba-tiba ia tersadar. Ia sudah berada disebuah ruangan yang tampak sangat mewah. Bahkan ia tidak tahu ia sedang ada dimana saat itu.

"Ini dimana?" Kagami bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Ruang Ketua OSIS. Sebaiknya kau berhenti melakukan kebiasaan berlari tanpa arah seperti itu saat melihat sesuatu."

"Hoi! Kau itu jahat banget sama orang tadi!"

"Dia chef professional kelas atas. Nggak ada gunannya kalau masakannya nggak bisa dimakan.." Midorima menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

Kagami menatap makanan yang telah disediakan oleh chef tadi. Makanan yang dibilang tidak dapat dimakan oleh Midorima. Kagami merasa semakin kesal, ia melihat makanan yang tampak sangat mewah tengah disiapkan disana.

"Apanya yang nggak bisa dimakan!" Kagami sedikit berteriak.

"Ada wortelnya." Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kagami.

"Kau ini kekanak-kanakan!"

"Nggak berguna ya nggak berguna. Sama seperti halnya kelas D, nggak berguna ya nggak berguna."

"Hah?! Apa katamu?!"

Kagami dan Midorima terus berdebat mengenai berguna dan tidak berguna. Tanpa mereka sadari teman-teman satu kelas kagami tengah mengintip kedua orang yang tengah bertengkar diruang ketua OSIS itu.

"Kau ini tidak bisa menilai orang! Kau juga nggak bisa seenaknya mengatakan kelas D tidak berguna!"

"Kagami Taiga. Orang sepertimu juga tidak berguna."

"_Teme!_ Apa katamu tadi!" Kagami mencengram kerah baju Midorima.

"Kau datang kesini hanya karena megejar seseorang kan! Kau itu tidak berguna!"

"Hah! Justru kau yang tidak berguna! Memang apa salahnya mengejar seseorang yang kau suka?!"

"Kalau begitu.."

Midorima melepaskan tangan Kagami yang mencengkramnya. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kagami. Midorima mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekat wajah Kagami. Hidung mereka bahkan hamper bersentuhan.

"Kau harus mendapatkan seorang pacar dalam waktu satu minggu, maka aku akan mengakuimu dan juga kelasmu. Tapi jika kau gagal kau harus jadi pelayanku."

"Kagami-kun mana mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu.." Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul disebelah Kagami.

"Hoi Kuroko! Jangan kurang ajar! Kasi semangat kek!"

"Bagaimana Kagami Taiga-kun?" Midorima tersenyum licik.

"Baiklah! Akan kudapatkan padar dalam waktu satu minggu! Jadi pelayan atau apapun juga akan kuterima!"

* * *

Midorima tengah duduk disebuah sofa dikamar khususnya diasrama kelas A. Ia hanya menggunakan handuk mandi saja untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi. Takao, pelayannya, tengan berdiri dibelakangnya sambil mengeringkan rambut majikannya dengan menggunakan hair drier.

"Dasar orang aneh! Seenaknya saja ia memanggil namaku seperti itu!"

"Hah?" Takao tampak kebingungan.

"Orang itu loh. Yang tadi siang."

"Ah, yang anda maksud Kagami Taiga kelas 2-D."

"Baru kali ini ada orang seperti dia."

Midorima terdiam. Ia menopang dagunya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya. Ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jadi penasaran…" gumannya perlahan.

"..." Takao tidak bisa berkata-kata menanggapi tuannya itu.

Sementara itu Kagami tengah bersedih sambil memeluk gulingnya dikamar asramanya. Ia merasa sangat menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kuroko, aku ini bodoh ya?"

"Hmmm, mungkin…" Kuroko tidak memperhatikan, ia melanjutkan membaca sebuah novel yang cukup tebal.

"Aku terlalu terbawa perasaan tadi.."

"Gimana kalau minta seseorang berperan jadi pacarmu, Kagami-kun?"

"Nggak boleh! Itu curang. Dan aku nggak bisa dibilang menang darinya."

**DRRR! DRRR! DRRR!**

Handphone Kagami terus bergetar. Ia mendapatkan sebuah telepon dari seseorang. Saat ia melihat nama orang yang menelponnya, Kagami tampak begitu senang. Dengan cepat Kagami mengangkat telpon itu.

"Ryouta-kun?!"

"_Ta-taiga-kun… Bisa kita bertemu sekarang?_" Suara Kise terdegar khawatir.

"I-iya!"

"_Kalau begitu temui aku di tempat biasa ya…_"

"Iya.."

Kagami segera pergi ketempat Kise dan dia sering bertemu, yaitu di taman sekolah. Kagami tampak sangat senang dan terpesona melihat Kise yang tengah memakai baju bebas malam itu.

"Maaf memanggilmu tiba-tiba. Kudengar kau ada masalah dengan Ketua?" Kise tampak sangat khawatir.

"Ah, ti-tidak kok. I-itu bukan masalah besar.."

"Be-benarkah?"

"I-iya.. Lagipula aku harus…." Kagami berhenti berbicara.

Dlam benaknya ia memikirkan jika ia bilang pada Kise maka Kise akan bicara padanya untuk menjadikannya kekasihnya. Ia tidak mau Kise menjadi kekasihnya hanya karena ingin menolong Kagami.

"_Kalau kau suka seseorang, kau harus tau apa yang dia suka!_" Kata-kata Yumi tergiang dikepalanya.

Ia ingat Yumi pernah berkata seperti itu pada Momoi saat dikelas. Kagami memikirkan apa yang disukai oleh Kise. Kagami teringat pada saat ia kecil dulu, mereka berdua sering sekali bermain basket bersama.

"SIAPA DISANA?!" Seseorang berteriak dari kejauhan, orang itu membawa sebuah lampu senter.

"Cepat sembunyi, Taiga-kun!" Dengan cepat Kise mendorong Kagami masuk kedalam semak-semak.

Kagami terbaring ditanah sedangkan Kise berada diatas Kagami. Kise menyangga tubuhnya dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya dan juga lututnya. Wajah mereka sangat berdekatan, bahkan Kise dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kagami yang menerpanya.

"Ta-taiga-kun…" Wajah Kise memerah.

Kagami hanya menatap polos Kise. Kise bisa melihat dengan jelas bibir Kagami yang tampak sangat menggodanya. Kise mulai mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke wajah Kagami.

"Ta-taiga-kun…"

* * *

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

Gommen telat update. -,-

Baru sempet, soalnya sibuk belajar buat Ulangan Kenaikan Kelas dan banyak kegiatan juga.

Hope You Like this, Minna-san… xD


	4. Chapter 4

_**Love Trial**_

_Kise Ryouta x Kagami Taiga x Shintaro Midorima_

_**Disclaimer**_ : _**Kuroko no Basuke**_ (黒子のバスケ), Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Genre : Friendship, Romance, BL, Yaoi, Dan tentukan sendiri genre lainnya :D

**Warning!** OOC, Typo everywhere, Alur berantakan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **YAOI**, jadi buat yang ngga suka **YAOI** Kick out aja deh!

* * *

"Ta-taiga-kun…"

Dengan wajah memerah Kise mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagami. Kise mulai membuka mulutnya dan menutup kedua matanya. Ia ingin sekali mencium Kagami.

"Ryouta-kun, kau mau apa?" Kagami menyentuh kedua pipi Kise.

"A-ano… etto…" Kise tampak kebingungan.

Kise melirik kekanan dan kekiri, ia tidak bisa mengatakan pada Kagami kalau ia tadi mau mencium Kagami. Melihat wajah bingung Kise, Kagami menatap heran orang yang berada tepat diatasnya itu.

"Ah, Ryouta-kun!"

"Eh, Nani?"

"Besok kita tanding yuk! Kita kan udah lama nggak main _one on one_. Mau ya, Ryouta-kun?"

Kagami tampak sangat senang dan antusias. Mendengar ucapan Kagami, Kise menjadi kesal. Padahal hampir saja ia bisa mencium bibir Kagami, tapi dengan polosnya Kagami mengajaknya bermain _one on one_.

"Baiklah…"

Kise menyingkir dari atas Kagami. Ia membantu Kagami bangun. Kise berjalan bersama Kagami menuju asrama Kagami. Kagami tampak begitu senang, tapi Kise… Ia merasa sangat kecewa.

"_Cih…Harusnya tadi kucium saja dia.._" batin Kise.

* * *

Kagami mengikat tali sepatunya. Sore itu Kagami dan Kise tengah berada digedung olahraga di sekolah mereka. Kagami tampak begitu bersemangat, ia sangat yakin dengan bermain _one on one_ dengan Kise maka ia akan mengetahui perasaan Kise padanya.

"_A-aku terlalu senang sampai tidak bias tidur semalam…_" Pikir Kagami.

Benar saja, kini kedua matanya tampak lebih seram dari biasanya. Belum lagi ada banyak orang berkerumun disekitar gedung olahraga tersebut.

"Eh? Kagami-kun mau main basket?" Kuroko mengintip dari dekat pintu.

"Aku rasa ia ingin melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada Ketua…" Yumi menggelengkan kepalanya.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Midorima tengah berjalan melewati gedung olah raga bersama Takao. Ia melihat banyak sekali siswa-siswi didepan gedung olah raga tersebut. Mereka tampak berebut melihat suatu pertandingan disana. Tiba-tiba Midorima berhenti berjalan.

"Tuan muda, 5 menit lagi rapatnya akan dimulai.."

"Tunggu sebentar…"

Takao tampak bingung, sedangkan Midorima menatap tajam kearah gedung olah raga. Ia tampak sangat serius.

"Ada dia!" Midorima mulai berjalan mendekati gedung olah raga tersebut.

"…." Takao hanya mengikuti Midorima sambal bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Didalam gedung olah raga, Kagami dan Kise tengah bersiap ditengah lapangan. Mereka hanya menggunakan separuh lapangan untuk melakukan _one on one_.

Kagami memulai permainan dengan mendribble bola dengan tenang didepan Kise. Kagami tersenyum senang karena ia bias bermain _one on one _lagi dengan Kise.

"Sudah lama ya, Kita tidak seperti ini Ryouta-kun…"

Kagami mendribble bola melewati Kise.

"Seperti dulu, jadi Kangen…" Kagami tersenyum manis.

Kise merasa kesal. Karena Kagami sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaannya ataupun perhatian Kise padanya selama ini. Bahkan dengan polosnya Kagami mengajak Kise bermain bola.

"Tapi Taiga-kun, Aku sudah bukan aku yang dulu."

Kise merebut bola basket yang didribble Kagami, tanpa sengaja Kise membuat Kagami terjatuh. Kagami melihat Kise tampak begitu kuat dan keren. Kise melakukan sebuah dunk dengan sangat keras. Melihat Kagami terjatuh, Kise langsung memghampiri Kagami dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kagami.

"Ah, maaf. Kau baik-baik saja, Taiga-kun?"

"Wow. Aku tidak apa… Tadi itu keren sekali Ryouta-kun…" Kagami seraya meraih tangan Kise.

"Benarkah kau tidak apa?"

"Iya aku tidak…"

**NYUUUT…**

Tiba-tiba Kagami merasa nyeri pergelangan kaki kanannya.

"_Ga-gawat…_" pikir Kagami.

Kagami tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Melihat ekspresi wajah Kagami saja, Kise sudah tau kalau Kagami tidak baik-baik saja. Kise mempererat genggamannya, ia hendak menolong Kagami. Tentu saja ia juga merasa bersalh Karen aialah yang membuat Kagami seperti itu.

"Ta…."

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh pundak Kise. Kise menoleh kearah orang itu. Kise terkejut mendapati sang Ketua OSIS, Midorima, tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. Kagami pun menatap Midorima. Ia merasa sedikit takut pada Midorima.

"Mi-midorima… Ke-kenapa ka.."

Midorima langsung mendekati Kagami. Dan dengan cepat ia menggendong Kagami. Ia menggendongnnya seperti seorang pengantin. Midorima menggendong Kagami melewati pintu gedung olah raga dan pergi meninggalkan semua orang yang ada disana.

"Minggir!" semua orang langsung memberi Midorima jalan.

"Mi-midorima! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kau itu berisik."

"Ki-kita mau kemana?"

"Ke Klinik."

"Ke-kenapa?!"

"Nggak tau." Midorima hanya memandang lurus tanpa menatap Kagami sedikitpun.

"_Ng-nggak tau... apa maksudnya itu…_" Pikir Kagami.

Didalam gedung olah raga Kise tampak sangat sedih dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin membuktikan pada Kagami kalau dia telah berubah. Tapi Kise juga merasa sangat marah karena Midorima membawa pergi Kagami seenaknya.

"_Midorima Shintarou. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?_" Kise menatap sosok Midorima dan Kagami yang semakin jauh darinya.

* * *

Matahari sudah bersinar terik tepat diatas gedung SMA Kaijou. Kagami melirik jam dinding diruang praktek PKK.

"_Sudah jam 11…_" batin Kagami.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Apalagi kejadian kemarin sore membuatnya sangat malu. Midorima Shintarou telah menggendongnya bagaikan seorang tuan putri, tentu saja dia sangat kesal.

"_Kuso! Awas saja kalau ketemu.._" Kagami memotong bawang dengan sangat cepat.

"Ka-kagami-kun…" Kuroko menyentuh pundak Kagami.

"Eh? Ada apa Kuroko?"

"Tidak apa. Kau tampaknya sangat kesal."

"Ah, Mungkin karena Ketua menggendongnya kemarin…" Yumi tiba-tiba memeluk pundak Kuroko.

"Oh begitu ya, Yoshitaka-san.." Kuroko menatap Yumi.

"Tetsu-kun.. berapa kali aku harus memintamu memanggilku Yumi?"

"Ah, itu tidak mungkin.." Kuroko menunduk malu.

"Huh. Mungkin aku harus menirumu, Kagami-kun.." Yumi melepaskan Kuroko.

"Meniruku? Apanya?" Kagami tampak sangat kesal.

"itu loh. Terluka agar menarik perhatian orang yang disuka.. Seperti kamu dan Ketua kemarin.." Yumi bersiul pelan.

"Yu-yumi!" Kagami sedikit berteriak.

"Tapi kan kamu ditolong sama Ketua…"

"Bukan ditolong.. hmm, emang sih dia menggendongku sampai Klinik… tapi hanya itu saja kok.."

Wajah Kagami tampak memerah, melihat Kagami seperti itu Yumi jadi ingin tertawa.

"Hahaha, bercanda kok Kagami-kun. Aku tau kamu itu sukanya ke Kise kan.."

"I-iya sih.."

Kini Kagami menunduk, ia merasa sedikit baikan saat memikirkan sesuatu tentang Kise. Rasa kesalnya menjadi sedikit berkurang.

"Permisi, kami dari kelas C. Kami membawakan wortel."

Dua orang gadis membawa dua buah kardus berisikan wortel yang baru mereka panen. Yumi dan Kuroko mendekati kedua orang tersebut dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka.

Kedua mata Kagami langsung tertuju pada wortel-wortel tersebut. Ia teringat pada masakan chef yang dipecat oleh Midorima. Dalam hati Kagami, ia merasa ia harus membuat sesuatu menggunakan wortel-wortel itu untuk diberikannya pada Midorima.

"_Ah, jangan-jangan Aku…."_ Kagami langsung mendekati Kuroko dan Yumi.

Ia memilih beberapa buah wortel. Ia memilih wortel tersebut sambal tersenyum senang. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi yang jelas senyuman Kagami membuat Kuroko dan Yumi penasaran.

* * *

Midorima berjalan melewati lorong kelas D. ia berjalan bersama Takao. Tidak lupa ia membawa sebuah pedang kayu yang menjadi lucky itemnya hari ini.

"Percuma saja aku memikirkannya. Aku tetap tidak mengerti." Midorima tampak sangat bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti.. apa aku jadi bodoh ya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin.."

Takao tampak sangat heran dengan Tuan Mudanya yang berbicara sendiri. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa mengapa Tuan Mudanya belakangan ini bersikap aneh setiap kali ada Kagami Taiga.

"Anoo, Midorima-san. Bolehkan aku bertanya?"

"Huh? Apa?" Midorima tidak memperhatikan Takao.

"Kenapa kita melewati kelas D jika kita mau ke kelas B? kenapa kita harus berputar dulu?"

"Aku tidak tau. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri…"

Midorima mengatakannya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Kemarin juga begitu. Urgh! Bikin jengkel aja!"

Baru kali ini Takao melihat tuannya mengatakan sesuatu dengan keraguan. Biasanya Midorima selalu percaya diri setiap kali berbicara.

"OI! MIDORIMAAAAA!"

Seseorang berteriak dari kejauhan. Midorima mendapati Kagami tengah berlari sambal membawa sesuatu ditangannya.

**Deg!**

Midorima menekan dadanya. Ia merasa sangat aneh, dan Takao juga merasa aneh karena tuannya mendengar suara _'Deg'_ tepat dari jantung Midorima.

"A-ada apa?" Midorima tergagap, ia masih menekan dadanya.

"_Ada apa_ kau bilang? Kau ini jangan berkeliaran seperti ini kenapa?! Susah tau cari kamu itu!"

Kagami tampak sangat kesal. Lalu dengan wajah memerah ia menyodorkan sebuah tas kecil pada Midorima.

"Apa ini?" Midorima menatap heran tas kecil itu.

"De-dengar ya, Kamu itu menjengkelkan! Aku juga tau kalau aku akan jadi pesuruhmu jika gagal mendapat pacar dalam waktu satu minggu. Tapi kamu sudah menolongku tadi jadi aku harus berterima kasih padamu."

Midorima masih tidak mengerti. Namun wajah Kagami tampak semakin memerah.

"Ja-jadi…" Kagami menunduk.

"Jadi?"

"Ja-jadi te-terima kasih.. Ja-jangan lupa makan!" Kagami langsung berlari dan pergi meninggalkan Midorima dan Takao.

Midorima membuka tas kecil itu. Ia mendapati sebuah kotak bekal didalamnya. Saat ia membuka kotak bekal itu, ia mendapati beberapa macam makanan didalamnya. Dan juga satu hal yang dibencinya, makanan itu mengandung wortel.

"Wortel! Mana bisa dimakan." Midorima menutup kembali kotak bekal itu.

"Midorima-san, ada kertas ditasnya." Takao menyodorkan selembar kertas itu pada Midorima.

"_Untuk Midorima. Wortelnya dimakan ya! Kagami_." Midorima membaca pelan kertas itu.

Midorima menyerahkan kertas itu kembali pada Takao. Ia langsung memakan beberapa potong wortel yang ada dimakanan itu.

"Huek! Nggak enak."

Midorima merasa wajahnya sedikit memanas dan semakin memanas.

"Tu-tuan Muda…" Takao tampak sedikit khawatir.

"Aku demam. Aku ingin pulang sekarang!" Midorima menatap tajam Takao.

Takao terkejut mendapati wajah tuannya yang sangat merah. Bahkan lebih merah daripada tomat matang. Midorima mulai berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Dari kejauhan Takao berkata sangat lirih.

"Tu-tuan itu bukan demam…"

* * *

"Ah! Akhirnya lega juga!" Kagami tampak begitu senang.

Kagami sedang duduk bersama dengan Kuroko dan Yumi. Mereka menikmati makan siang mereka bersama dikelas.

"Kau kenapa, Kagami-kun?"

"Tetsu-kun, kau tidak tau? Kagami-kun baru saja berterima kasih pada Ketua loooo…"

"Benar Kuroko. Aku kesal karena belum berterima kasih padanya, tapi sekarang sudah terasa lega. Hahaha…"

Saat mereka tengah asik berbincang-bincang, seorang gadis dikelas mereka mendekati Kagami. Ia menyentuh pundak Kagami dan memberi tau Kagami bahwa ada seseornag yang mencari dan menunggunya didepan kelas. Kagami menoleh kea rah pintu kelas, ia mendapati Kise tengah berdiri disana menggunakn seragam olah raga.

"R-ryouta-kun!" Kagami berjalan mendekati Kise.

"Ta-taiga-kun.."

"Ada apa?"

"Hmm, Taiga-kun kau baik-baik saja?" tersirat kekhawatiran diwajah Kise.

Kagami pun hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja kok.."

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu kalau aku sudah berkembang, tapi aku malah melukaimu seperti kemarin…" Kise menunduk dalam, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Kagami.

"Tidak apa kok. Aku juga salah karena tidak hati-hati kemarin." Kagami mengusap kepala Kise.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Iya. Lagian, sekarang kau hebat sekali Ryouta-kun.. Aku sempet kaget loh kemarin.."

Kagami dan Kise mulai berbincang-bincang dengan asiknya di dekat pintu kelas Kagami. Mereka bercanda dan tertawa ria bersama. Mereka bahkan berjanji akan bertemu lagi ditaman seperti biasanya besok siang.

* * *

Saat pelajaran matematika Kagami sedikit melamun. Ia memutar-mutar pensilnya, ia tampak bingung karena sudah 3 hari berlalu tapi ia masih belum mendapatkan seorang pacar.

"_Sepertinya aku harus segera menyatakan cinta pada Kise._" Pikir Kagami.

"Lalu janjiku pada Midorima…"

"Apa janjimu padaku?"

"itu loh. Agar kamu mengakui aku dan kelasku…"

Kagami membeku. Ia menyadari ada yang aneh saat itu. Saat Kagami menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, ia mendapati Midorima tengah duduk disana.

**Grtak!**

"Ke-kenapa ada kamu?! Kenapa kamu ada dikelas D?" Kagami bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Aku disini karena aku nggak ngerti."

Kagami menatap bingung Midorima. Ia tidak tau apa hal yang tidak dimengerti oleh Midorima, karena banyak orang bilang kalau Midorima itu seorang jenius. Jadi tidak mungkin ada hal yang tidak dimengerti olehnya.

"Kenapa aku menolongmu? Kenapa aku sangat penasaran padamu? Apa yang kupikirkan tentangmu? Aku aka nada disini sampai aku mengerti."

"Eh?"

Kagami merasa sangat aneh, bahkan ini lebih buruk dari yang dibayangkannya. Karena tidak mungkin Midorima sebegitu penasaran padanya.

Kagami kembali duduk, dan _sensei_pun tetap melanjutkan pelajaran. Kagami berusaha berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran, tapi tatapan tajam Midorima membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Hoi Midorima, lihat depan sana.." Kagami berbisik pada Midorima.

"Merusak pemandangan!"

Mendengar ucapan Midorima, Kagami menjadi kesal.

"Kalau merusak pemandangan lihat depan sana!" Kagami mulai membentak Midorima.

"Padahal kamu cowok. Nggak cantik ataupun tampan, tapi menarik perhatian. Bikin jengkel aja!"

"_Kalau nggak suka bilang aja nggak suka! Mau cari masalah ya?!_" batin Kagami.

"Misalnya guru itu.." Midorima menunjuk _sensei_ yang tengah mengajar dikelas 2-D.

"Eh?"

"Walau dia tau ada yang ngobrol saat pelajaran tapi dia nggak berani memarahiku. Nggak Cuma dia, bahkan semua orang tidak ada yang berani padaku. Harusnya begitu, tapi kenapa kamu nggak? Kau bahkan sangat berani padaku, dan menentangku. Bahkan kau membuatku makan wortel."

"Wajar kan! Karena aku nggak takut sama kamu!" Kagami hanya melirik Midorima.

**JLEEEB!**

Midorima merasa jantungnya seperti tertusuk panah. Ia tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan tapi kata-kata Kagami sangat menusuk baginya.

* * *

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Midorima masih saja berada dikelas Kagami. Ia masih penasaran dengan semua hal tentang Kagami. Ia duduk dibangku sebelah kanan bangku Kagami sambal membaca sebuah novel. Tiba-tiba Yumi mendekatinya dengan wajah ceria.

"Ketua! Kau sangat menyukai Kagami-kun ya?" Yumi berbicara dengan nada menggoda.

"_Sangat Suka_?"

"Iya dong. Perasaan jadi galau, hati terasa perih lalu terasa ada yang _jleeeb_. Bukan kah itu tandanya _sangat suka_?"

"Apa iya?"

Midorima memikirkan kata-kata Yumi. Ia bahkan tidak tau apa itu sangat suka yang dimaksudkan oleh Yumi. Yumi hanya tertawa senang melihat ekpresi wajah Midorima yang tampak kebingungan.

"Hahaha.. Iya, iya. Tapi sayangnya Kagami-kun sukanya sama Kise-kun. Saying sekali ya Ketua."

"Kise? Kise Ryouta?"

"Iya Ketua benar sekali. Haduh Ketua memang orang yang jenius deh."

"Kise Ryouta.." guman Midorima.

"Yups. Padahal tadi Kagami-kun bilangnya mau ke toilet, sebenernya dia lagi makan siang sama Kise-kun ditaman sekolah.."

Midorima menjadi kesal mendengar ucapan Yumi. Ia segera bangkit dan keluar dari ruang kelas 2-D. Dada dan kepalanya terasa sangat panas. Yang jelas ia merasa **sangat tidak suka** pada Kise Ryouta.

* * *

_**To be Continue**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Love Trial**_

_KiseRyouta x Kagami Taiga x ShintaroMidorima_

_**Disclaimer**_ :_**Kuroko no Basuke**_ (黒子のバスケ), TadatoshiFujimaki

Genre : Friendship, Romance, BL, Yaoi, Dan tentukansendiri genre lainnya :D

**Warning!** OOC, OOT, Typo everywhere, Alurberantakan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **Shounen Ai** untuk yang tidak menyukai **Shonen Ai** nggak usah baca aja deh!

* * *

Seperti biasa kagami dan Kise menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka berdua ditaman SMA Kaijo. Mereka menikmati saat-saat makan siang mereka yang tidak begitu lama untuk saling bertukar cerita.

"Ah, Taiga.. ada krim yang nempel..." Kise mengusap pipi Kagami.

"A-a... maaf.."

Kise menjilat krim yang diambilnya dari pipi Kagami tadi. Melihat Kise malakukan hal itu membuat wajah Kagami memerah karena malu. Kise terkejut melihat wajah Kagami yang memerah seperti itu, wajah Kise pun menjadi merona karenanya.

"A-anoo... etto... _gomen_..."

"Ti-tidak... apa... kalau itu Ryouta, a-aku tidak masalah..." Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kise.

"Ta-taiga-kun..."

"_Ka-kawaii..._" pikir Kise.

Kise mendekap mulutnya. Ia tidak percaya bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Kagami yang seperti itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah mengawasi mereka berdua, orang itu adalah Midorima. Wajah Midorima tampak begitu kesal. Bahkan Midorima sampai memukulkan tangannya dinding.

"Takao!"

"Iya, Tuan.."

"Cepat panggil _**orang itu **_kesini!"

"_orang itu_? Siapa yang anda maksud, tuan?"

"Ryouta Kise! Cepat, Takao!"

"Ba-baik tuan.."

Baru kali ini Takao melihat tuan mudanya semarah itu. Tampaknya laki-laki berambut hijau itu sangat marah dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

* * *

**Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Kagami merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia merasa jantungnya akan meledak saat itu juga. Entah kenapa ia langsung teringat akan janjinya pada Midorima. Sudah 4 hari berlalu sejak ia menyatakan deklarasi perang dengan Midorima.

"_Aku harus segera menyatakan perasaanku pada Ryouta!_" pikir Kagami.

Kagami melirik wajah Kise yang tampak merona, bahkan Kise tampak begitu imut baginya saat mendekap erat mulutnya seperti itu.

"Anoo.. Ryou..."

"**Panggilan kepada Kise Ryouta kelas 2-B harap segera ke ruang OSIS sekarang!**"

Kise dan Kagami membatu mendengar pengumuman itu. Kise menghela nafas panjang. Tampaknya ia sangat kecewa karena harus meninggalkan Kagami.

"_Kuso! Midorima, kau ingin menghalangiku kan?!"_ batin Kagami.

"_Gomen nee, _Taiga.. Aku harus pergi." Kise bangkit dari tempatnya.

Tanpa sadar Kagami menahan tangan Kise. Ia tampak sangat tidak rela jika kise meninggalkannya.

"**Sekali lagi panggilan kepada Kise Ryouta kelas 2-B harap segera ke ruang OSIS sekarang!**"

Kise tersenyum kecil pada Kagami. Kagami pun menarik nafas panjang dan mulai melepaskan tangan Kise. Kise mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kagami. Kagami langsung berdiri dan berteriak pada Kise.

"Ryouta-kun! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu! Bisakah kita bicara besok?"

Kise berhenti berjalan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Kagami tampak memerah, Kise sendiri merasa senang karena Kagami mengajaknya untuk bicara besok. Sepetinya ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kise.

"Ba-baik.."

Kise berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kagami. Kagami tersenyum senang dan ia meninju langit.

"Midorima! Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!"

Kagamipun berjalan sambil bersiul menuju kelasnya. Ia membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kise besok saat ia mengungkapkan perasaannya.

* * *

Diruangan OSIS, Kise tampak begitu tegang. Ia memang sering menemui Ketua, tapi ia belum pernah mendapat tatapan yang begitu menusuk darinya.

"Kise Ryouta."

"iya." Kise berusaha tenang.

Midorima menatap Kise dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Ia melakukannya berulang kali, bahkan ini terlihat seperti ular yang akan memangsa tikus didepannya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kagami Taiga?"

"Eh?" Kise terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Midorima.

"Hah? Kau tidak dengar? Aku tanya apa hubunganmu dengan Kagami Taiga?"

Kise merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan dari Midorima. Ia merasa ia tidak harus memberi tahu Midorima apapun tentang Kagami.

"Kenapa anda bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kise-kun."

"Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jangan menentangku. Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

Kise merasa kesal. Ia mengepalkan keduatanganny, ia merasa tidak berkutik didepan Midorima.

"Aku dan Kagami... Kami berteman sejak kecil.."

"Huh? Hanya teman? Benarkah itu?"

"Walaupun sebenarnya aku selalu menganggapnya lebih dari teman. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak menganggapkulebih dari teman masa kecil.."

Kise menunduk, ia membungkam mulutnya. Wajah Kise tampak sedikit memerah. Mendengar jawaban Kise dan juga tingkah Kise yang seperti itu membuat Midorima kesal. Ia tidak tau kenapa ia kesal, yang ia tau ia sangat membenci laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya.

"Takao! Bawa _'itu'_ kemari!"

"Baik!"

Takao menaruh sebuah tas kecil. Itu adalah kotak bekal yang diberikan oleh Kagami pada Midorima kemarin. Melihat kotak makan itu, Kise langsung menyadari kalau kotak makan dalam tas kecil itu adalah milik Kagami.

"I-itu milik Ta-taiga..."

"Iya. Ini adalah kotak kosong. Ini milik Kagami, tolong kembalikan padanya."

"A-apa maksudmu?!"

"Kagami membuatkan bekal **khusus** untukku. Jadi berikan kotak ini padanya."

Kise tampak sangat kesal. Midorima membalas tatapan Kise, mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan benci. Bahkan Takao tampak sangat kebingungan. Tentu saja, itu semua karena ia dapat melihat aliran listrik dari kedua mata Kise dan Midorima. Bahkan ia merasakan banyak petir menyambar disekeliling mereka.

"Permisi!"

Kise meninggalkan tas kecil milik Kagami dimeja Midorima. Ia tampak sangat kesal dan ia keluar dari ruangan Midorima.

**BRAAAAKK!**

Kise membanting pintu ruangan Midorima.

"Tu-tuan..."

"Hah? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak apa, tuan. Tapi apa tindakan anda tidak terlalu kejam padanya?"

"Entahlah! Aku sangat tidak menyukainya."

Takao masih melihat kemarahan diwajah Midorima.

"Tuan, apakah anda cemburu?"

"..."

Midorima terdiam mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Takao barusan. ia masih merasa kesal, ia menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tampak sedang memikirkan perkataan Takao.

"_Cemburu? Apa iya?_" pikir Midorima.

* * *

Kagami tampak berjalan mengelilingi sekolah. Ia sedang mencari seseorang. Ia telah membuat janji bertemu dengan orang itu kemarin. Kagami tampak sangat senang, ia tidak sabar untuk menemui orang itu dan menyatakan perasaannya pada orang itu.

"_Ryouta-kun.. Akan kukatakan perasaanku..."_ batin Kagami.

Ia berjalan melewati sebuah gedung olahraga. Ia mendengar suara decitan sepatu didalam gedung itu. ia juga mendengar suara pantulan bola basket.

"_Biasanya kalo pagi-pag begini, Ryouta sedang bermain basket sendirian.._" pikir Kagami.

Kagami mencoba mengintip kedalam gedung olah raga. Kagami mendapati Kise tengah bermain basket seorang diri. Tubuh Kise tampak basah karena keringat. Bahkan ada keringat yang menetes dari rambut pirangnya. Nafas Kise sedikit tersengal, mungkin karena kelelahan bermain.

Kise menoleh kearah pintu gedung olahraga. Ia melihat Kagami tengah bengong sambil menatapnya. Kise mengambil bola basketnya lalu berjalan menuju bangku tempat ia meletakan tas dan handuknya. Kise menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran.

"Taiga-kun.."

"Ah, Ryouta... Aku ingin bicara.."

Kagami berlari mendekati Kise. Wajahnya tampak sangat senang dan merona. Namun Kise sama sekali tidak tersenyum padanya. Tampaknya ia masih teringat akan pembicaraannya dengan ketua.

"Hmmm... ada apa, Taiga-kun.."

"Hmmm... Etto... sebenarnya Aku sangat menyukaimu!"

Kagami tampak sangat senang. Ia berhasil mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang yang disukainya, Kise. Tapi, Kise mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kagami. Ia menunduk dalam, ia tampak sangat tidak senang.

"_Eh? Kenapa ekspresinya begitu?_" batin Kagami.

"Taiga-kun."

"i-iya.."

Wajah Kise tampak begitu serius. Kagami menjadi bingung karena ekspresi dan tingkah Kise yang tidak biasa seperti itu.

"Taiga, apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Eh? Iya aku sangat menyukaimu, Ryou..."

"Walaupun aku ini laki-laki?"

**DEG!**

Kagami membatu. Ia tau kalau Kise itu seorang laki-laki begitupula dengan dirinya. Tapi ia selalu menyukai Kise, dan perasaannya tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun.

"_Apa yang dikatakannya?"_ pikir Kagami.

"Tentu saja.. Aku selalu menyukaimu.."

"Tidak masalah jika aku ini seorang gadis. Kalu kita pacaran malah jadi aneh kan… Dan aku tidak suka saat kau bersama Kuroko ataupun Ketua. Aku merasa sangat kesal. Aku sangat membenci mereka berdua."

Kagami tidak mampu membalas perkataan Kise. Ia hanya mematung mendengarkan omongan Kise.

"Aku pikir aku sudah tumbuh dewasa. Aku pikir aku bisa melindungimu, tapi nyatanya... aku malah membuatmu terluka seperti kemarin. Bahkan aku tidak bisa melindungimu, tapi orang lain bisa. Aku selalu menyukai Taiga, walau aku tau kau itu laki-laki..."

Kise berhenti bicara ia melihat sebuah bayangan didekat pintu masuk gedung olahraga. Kise sangat mengenali bayangan itu. itu adalah bayangan Midorima. Melihat Midorima ada disana, Kise langsung mendorong tubuh Kagami hingga ia terpojok.

"Aku selalu suka pada Taiga, tapi Taiga tidak menyukaiku.."

Kise menahan Kagami dengan kedua tangannya. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan kanan Kagami dan meletakkan tangan Kagami didadanya. Ia ingin Kagami merasakan detak jantungnya.

"Ry-ryouta-kun.."

"Chuu~"

Kise mengecup pipi kanan Kagami.

"Taiga-kun, kalau kau mengintip kedalam hatiku ini... Kau akan sangat kecewa. Aku tidak seperti dulu lagi, aku bukanlah Kise Ryouta yang suci seperti yang kau pikirkan selama ini. Jika kau intip hatiku, maka kau akan melihat betapa kotornya hati ini. Bahkan semakin lama semakin kotor..."

Kise melirik kearah pintu masuk gedung olah raga. Ia melihat Midorima tampak sangat kesal, ia sangat tau kenapa Midorima tampak kesal.

"Tapi, Aku tidak akan memaksa Taiga untuk menyukaiku. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau benar-benar menyukaiku.. _Chuu~_"

Sekali lagi Kise mencium pipi Kagami, kali ini ia mencium pipi kiri Kagami. Melihat Kise mencium pipi Kagami membuat Midorima marah.

"_Jaa nee_..." Kise melepaskan Kagami.

Kagami tampak sangat kebingungan. Ia memegangi kedua pipinya yang telah dicium oleh Kise. Wajah Kagami memerah karenanya.

"_Eh?Eh? Kenapa? A-aku ditolak kan?"_ pikir Kagami.

Kise keluar dari gedung olah raga sambil membawa tas dan juga bolanya. Ia menoleh kearah Midorima, ia lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Midorima. Melihat tingkah Kise yang seperti itu membuat Midorima semakin kesal. Ia merasa telah ditantang oleh Kise.

* * *

"Ah... Aku tidak mengerti, padahal aku ditolak... tapi kenapa ia mencium pipiku?"

Kagami hari ini makan siang bersama Kuroko dan Yumi diruang kelasnya. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Kise pagi itu.

"Bagus dong. Kagami kan jadi ngerti perasaan orang lain sekarang.." Yumi menunjuk-nunjuk Kagami dengan sumpit yang dipakainya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm.. Iyakan, Tetsu-kun? Aaaa..."

Yumi berusaha menyuapi Kuroko. Namun Kuroko masih sibuk dengan novel yang memanyunkan bibirnya karena Kuroko sama sekali tidak meresponnya.

"Tetsu-kun! Kau harus makan.."

"tapi Yumi, aku sedang memba..."

Yumi langsung menyuapkan selur gulung kemulut Kuroko.

"Kau harus makan!" yumi tersenyum.

"Hahaha..." Kagami tertawa melihat sikap kedua temannya itu.

Kagami meletakkan kepalanya dimeja. Ia menghela nafas panjang seakan ia sangat kelelahan.

"Hah… Bagaimana aku bisa mendapat pacar selama 3 hari?"

"kalau begitu hentikan saja!"

**SRRRT! SRRRT!**

Seseorang menyemprot pipi Kagami. Kagami menoleh dan mendapati Midorima masih menyomprot sebuah cairan kewajahnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kagami tampak marah.

"Sterilisasi! Sudah kau diam saja!" Midorima mulai mengelap wajah Kagami.

Yumi dan Kuroko membaca botol penyemprot yang digunakan oleh Midorima, itu adalah cairan antiseptik.

"Hah?! Jangan seenakmu sendiri! Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk cari pacar?!"

"BERISIK! JANGAN BERCIUMAN DIGEDUNG OLAH RAGA! DASAR MESUM!"

Kagami, Kuroko dan Yumi membatu mendengar ucapan Midorima. Wajah Midorima tampak begitu kesal. Yumi dan Kuroko tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"_Ke-kenapa dia bisa tau?"_ batin Kagami.

* * *

Midorima menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia masih tampak sangat marah dan kesal. Kagami tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, yang jelas Midorima tampak sangat kesal padanya.

"Say, Tetsu-kun.." Yumi berbisik pada Kuroko.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau tau 3 tanda orang jatuh cinta?"

"Yoshikuni-san sebaiknya kau simpan laptopmu itu..."

"Ayolah dengarkan aku dulu.."

"Baiklah, cepat katakan.."

Kagami dan Midorima mendengar pembicaraan Kuroko dan Yumi. Mereka berdua menguping pembicaraan dua orang itu.

"_1\. __Tanpa sadar kedua matamu selalu tertuju padanya_. Wah aku banget nih.." Yumi tertawa senang.

"_Aku begitu nggak ya? Ah kayaknya enggak deh…"_ pikir Kagami.

Sedangkan Midorima tampak sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Yumi barusan.

"Lalu yang kedua apa, Yoshikuni-san?"

"Ah, Tetsu-kun… panggil aku Yumi kenapa sih.."

"Aku tidak bisa…" Kuroko tampak malu-malu.

"Yasudahlah… _2\. Perasaan jadi kesal saat ia bersama gadis/pria lain_.. Tetsu-kun jangan seperti itu ya…"

Kini Midorima teringat akan wajah Kise yang menyebalkan. Ia merasa kesal setiap kali melihat Kise bersama Kagami. Midorima menatap tajam Kagami, semua puzzle yang berada dikepalanya seolah mulai tersusun.

"Dan yang terakhir, _3\. Saat memikirkan orang yang disuka kau jadi nggak tenang_.."

Yumi tersenyum pada Kuroko. Ia berharap Kuroko menyadari sesuatu dari perkataannya barusan. Kagami sendiri merasa pusing karena 3 hal yang dikatakan Yumi tidak ada yang cocok dengan dirinya dan Kise. Tiba-tiba…

**BRAAAK!**

Midorima bangkit dari kursinya secara mendadak hingga menimbulkan suara yang keras. Kagami tampak sangat terkejut karena tingkah Midorima yang satu itu.

"Mi-midorima… Ka-kau membuatku kaget! Ada ap…"

Kagami menatap wajah Midorima, Midorima tampak memegangi kedua pipinya. Wajah Midorima tampak sangat memerah. Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Midorima seperti itu.

"A-aku mengerti…"

"Mi-midorima…"

"Aku suka Kamu!"

Kagami terkejut dengan pernyataan Midorima. Seluruh anak didalam kelas 2-D tampak sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Midorima. Bahkan hal seperti itu tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh semua orang.

"_A-aku tidak mengerti…_" pikir Kagami.

Ia masih sangat shock dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Bahkan hal ini lebih mengejutkan daripada penolakan yang dilakukan oleh Kise padanya.

* * *

"Selamat Kagami! Akhirnya kau dapat pacar juga.." Yumi merangkul Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, Selamat. Akhirnya kau berhasil mendapatkan kekasih dalam waktu 1 minggu."

Semua siswa kelas 2-D sedang mengaakan sebuah pesta malam itu diruang kelas mereka. Bahkan Momoi-sensei juga ikut serta dalam pesta itu.

"Tu-tunggu! _Orang itu_ bukan pacarku!"

"Eh? Apa salahnya? Ketua kan kawaii, Kagami-kun juga sama… nggak ada salahnya kan kalau kalian pacaran?" Yumi memberikan sepotong kue pada Kagami.

"Pacaran dengan dia? Mana mungkin! Dia pasti bercanda…"

"pokoknya kita rayakan malam ini! Yey!" Yumi tampak begitu bersemangat.

"Ka-kalian tidak mendengarkanku…"

Sementara itu, Midorima tengah tiduran disofa dikamar asrama kelas A. ia tampak begitu bimbang. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Ada apa Tuan? Bukankah anda sudah menyadari perasaan anda?" Takao merapikan surat-surat undangan untuk Midorima.

"Menyadarinya saja itu masih belum cukup. Aku malah jadi semakin bingung."

"Maksud anda?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia suka… Aku tidak tau apa yang bisa membuatnya tertawa.. Orang seperti apa yang disuk…"

Midorima berhenti berbicara. Dikepalanya langsung terbayang wajah Kise, Midorima menjadi sangat kesal.

"..."

Midorima selalu menggunakan rumus-rumus untuk melupakan pikiran duniawinya. Takao terkejut melihat tuannya seperti itu.

"Ah, tuan ada undangan pesta…"

"Buang aja! Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berpesta.."

"…"

Midorima menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal yang ada disofa. Takao tampak kebingungan dengan tuan mudanya sekarang, karena tidak biasanya Midorima menolak sebuah undangan ke pesta apapun itu.

* * *

"Jadi apa maumu?" Kagami tampak begitu kesal.

"Aku ingin menjemputmu."

Midorima berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar Kagami.

"Aku nggak minta jemput kamu!"

"…" Midorima hanya terdiam.

Kagami dan Midorima berjalan keluar dari asrama kelas D. Bahkan Kagami terus-terusan menggerutu. Ia merasa kesal dengan sikap aneh Midorima pagi itu.

"Ah! Bisa telat aku jika meladenimu terus!"

"Kalau begitu kita naik mobil saja."

**BLETAK!**

Midorima menunjuk ke sebuah mobil yang terlah siap didepan gedung asrama kelas D. Kagami merasa kesal lalu ia memukul kepala Midorima dengan buku pelajarannya yang digulung.

"Kau ini bodoh ya?! Jalan kaki ke sekolah Cuma makan waktu 5 menit!"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau yang lain… Bus? Helikopter?"

"Lebih baik jalan kaki, _Baka_!"

Kagami berjalan meninggalkan Midorima. Midorima langsung menahan tangan Kagami, wajahnya tampak begitu kebingungan.

"Kalau begitu aku juga jalan kaki!"

Kagami menoleh kearah Midorima, Kagami terkejut mendengar ucapan Midorima barusan.

"Eh? Apa kau bilang?"

"Kalau kau jalan kaki, aku juga akan berjalan bersamamu."

**Deg!**

"_A-apa yang dipikirkannya…"_ pikir Kagami.

* * *

_**To be Continu**_**e**

* * *

Nah.. Akhirnya Update juga.. -,-

Jangan lupa _Review_ ya... xD


	6. Chapter 6

_**Love Trial**_

_KiseRyouta | Kagami Taiga | ShintaroMidorima_

_**Disclaimer**_ :_**Kuroko no Basuke**_ (黒子のバスケ), TadatoshiFujimaki

Genre : Friendship, Romance, BL, Yaoi, Dan tentukansendiri genre lainnya :D

**Warning!** OOC, OOT, Typo everywhere, Alurberantakan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **Shounen Ai** untuk yang tidak menyukai **Shonen Ai** nggak usah baca aja deh!

* * *

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Seseorang tengah berlari menaiki tangga menuju atap gedung kelas-D. Dia adalah Momoi-sensei, beliau tampak sangat terburu-buru. Entah apa yang membuatnya bergitu tergesa-gesa, tapi kau bisa melihat dengan jelas senyum bahagia terpampang diwajahnya.

"_Di-dia kembali!_" batin Momoi-_sensei_.

Dia terus berlari menuju atap gedung kelas-D.

**BRAAAK!**

Momoi-sensei tiba diatap. Wajahnya basah karena keringat. Sudah lama ia tidak berlari seperti itu.

"Da-Dai-chan!"

Seorang tengah tidur dengan wajah tertutup buku. Ia menggunakan jas abu-abu, tampak jelas kalau ia murid kelas D. Orang itu mengangkat buku yang menutupi wajahnya, ia melirik ke arah pintu. Kini Momoi-sensei dapat melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas.

Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut berwarna biru tua, kulitnya kecoklatan. Kedua mata birunya tampak sangat tajam. Bahkan kedua mata itu tidak henti-hentinya menatap kedua mata sensei-nya.

"Yo! Sensei!"

Laki-laki itu bangun. Ia menutup bukunya lalu ia berjalan mendekati Momoi-sensei.

"Da-dai-cha…" Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Momoi-sensei.

"Geez… Momoi-sensei, kau tidak berubah ya.."

**PLAAAK!**

Momoi merebut buku laki-laki itu dan memukulkannya dengan keras dikepala laki-laki itu.

"Aauuu! Sensei! Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"Aho! Bukannya kembali ke kelas malah tidur disini! Mau berapa lama kau membuat teman-temanmu menunggu?!"

"Urgh… Sensei.. aku masih belum mau masuk kelas, aku malu…"

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau diskors selama 1 bulan? Ayolah Dai-chan, masa hukumanmu sudah berakhir. Kau harus kembali ke kelas sekarang. Jangan buat sensei-mu ini khawatir.."

Momoi-sensei berjalan meninggalkan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu hanya tertawa, ia lalu mengikuti Momoi-sensei dan meninggalkan atap gedung kelas D yang sepi.

"Aku merindukanmu, Bibi!"

Laki-laki itu memeluk Momoi-sensei dari belakang. Tampaknya ia sangat bahagia.

"Hmmm… Aku juga rindu padamu, keponakanku…"

Mereka berdua terus berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka, kelas 2-D.

* * *

"Huuuuh…."

Kagami melahap makanan dengan wajah kesal. Ia masih teringat perlakuan aneh Miorima tadi pagi saat bersamanya.

"_Dia pasti tidak serius.. iya pasti dia hanya mempermainkanku!"_ pikir Kagami.

Kise menatap sedih Kagami, ia melihat sikap Kagami yang tampak sangat marah membuatnya menyesali sesuatu.

"Anoo.. Ta-taiga-kun…" Kise menyentuh pundak Kagami.

"Hmmm.. Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Kagami tersedak. Ia terkejut karena Kise tiba-tiba menyentuh pundaknya. Kagami berusaha memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sakit, Kise pun membantu Kagami dengan menepuk pelan punggung Kagami.

"Ah.. Gomen… Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Da-daijoubu…" Kagami mengusap air matanya yang keluar dari ujung matanya.

"Be-benarkan?" Kise tampak khawatir.

"Uhuk.. uhuk... iya benar... uhuk.. uhuk... aku Cuma butuh minum saj... uhuk..."

"Ini minumlah, Taiga-kun..."

Kise menyerahkan kotak susu miliknya pada Kagami. Tanpa pikir panjang Kagami langsung meminumnya. Dada Kagami tidak terlalu sakit lagi sekarang. Kagami menatap Kise lalu menyerahkan kotak susu itu pada Kise.

"Arigatou, Ryou...ta-kun.." Kagami terkejut melihat ekspresi Kise.

Wajah Kise memerah. Kise menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Kedua mata emasnya melirik kekanan dan kekiri. Tangan kanan Kise siap menerima kotak susunya dari Kagami.

"Hmm... Ryouta-kun? Kau kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak apa... hanya saja..." Kise menatap bibir Kagami lalu ia menatap sedotan kotak susunya.

Kagami menyadari sesuatu. Ia lalu menatap bibir Kise dan sedotan di kotak susu itu. Wajah Kagami lasung memerah, bahkan lebih merah dari tomat matang. Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kise. Ia menunduk dalam, ia merasa sangat malu.

"_Ta-tadi itu... ci-iuman tidak langsung..."_ pikir Kise.

Kise melirik ke arah Kagami. Kagami tampak begitu imut hingga membuat Kise ingin menciumnya secara langsung.

"_Ah.. Taiga-kun... Ka-kawaii..._"

Kagami tampak menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kise lalu menyentuh tangan Kagami dan menarik tangan Kagami perlahan. Kagami terkejut dengan sikap Kise, Ia menatap wajah Kise. Kise mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagami.

"Ta-taiga..."

"Ry-ryouta-kun..."

**SRAAAK!**

Seseorang mendorong mundur wajah Kagami dan Kise dengan kasarnya. Dia tampak sangat marah dan kesal.

"KALIAN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Kagami dan Kise serentak melepaskan diri dari cengkraman orang itu diwajah mereka. Mereka lalu menoleh kearah orang itu. Mereka berdua terkejut mendapati Midorima tengah berdiri disana diantara semak-semak dibelakang mereka.

"Midorima?!" Kagami dan Kise bersamaan.

"Jangan menyebut namaku sembarangan!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Kau hanya mengganggu saja!" Kagami membentak Midorima.

"Hah?! Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan **orang ini**?!"

Midorima menunjuk Kise tepat didepan hidungnya. Ia merasa sangat kesal pada Kise, dan ia merasa marah saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Kise pada Kagami barusan.

"_orang ini_? Baka! Dia punya nama! Dia itu Ryouta, Kise Ryouta!"

"Huh? Memang apa peduliku?"

Kagami dan Midorima saling menatap. Mereka saling membentak hingga membuat Kise menengahi mereka.

"Sudahlah, Taiga-kun... Sebaiknya kita pergi saja.." Kise menggandeng tangan Kagami.

"Huh! Kau benar, Ryouta-kun! Sebaiknya kita per..."

Midorima menghentikan Kagami dan Kise. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Kise pada Kagami, lalu ia menarik tangan Kagami menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Kise.

"Kau harus ikut aku!"

"Apa maksudmu, Midorima?!"

Kise hanya membatu menatap kepergian Kagami dan Midorima. Hati Kise terasa teriris-iris melihat Kagami dan Midorima. Ia sangat tidak rela jika Kagami harus bersama Midorima.

* * *

**BRAAAAK!**

Midorima membawa Kagami keruangannya. Ia mendorong Kagami kepintu ruangannya dan menahannya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Midorima tampak begitu marah. Ia bahkan membentak-bentak Kagami.

"Kenapa kau masih bersamanya?! Bukankah dia sudah menolakmu?!"

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa kalau dia menolakku? Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu saja itu urusanku!"

"Tentu saja, tid..."

Kagami terkejut melihat ekspresi wajah Midorima yang tampak begitu marah. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Kagami melihat wajah marah Midorima. Tapi kali ini sangat berbeda, wajah Midorima tampak seperti seorang pria yang tidak ingin kekasihnya terluka. Wajah Midorima itu membuat Kagami membeku.

"Untuk apa kau mengharapkan dia, huh?!"

Midorima menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kagami.

"Ada aku kan disini... tidakkah kau menyadarinya?"

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Midorima tiba-tiba meletakan tangan Kagami didadanya. Kagami melirik wajah Midorima, ia dapat melihat wajah Midorima memerah.

"Tidakkah kau merasakannya? Debaran jantungku yang bertambah cepat saat didekatmu? Taukah kau kalau dadaku terasa sakit saat melihatmu bersama dia?"

Kagami menelan ludah. Jantung Kagami sendiri berdebar tak karuan karenanya. Lalu Kagami teringat pada tujuannya masuk ke SMA Kaijo.

"_Aku kesini karena mengejar Ryouta-kun..._"

Tanpa sadar Kagami mengucapkannya dengan lembut ditelinga Midorima. Jantung Midorima serasa ditikam dengan pisau. Ia merasa sangat sakit didalam hatinya. Midorima langsung bangun dan mencengkram tangan kanan Kagami dan menariknya keluar dari ruangannya.

"Mi-midorima sa-sakit!"

"_Urusai!_"

"Huh?! Ki-kita mau kemana?!"

"Ke pesta!"

"E-eh?"

Kagami hanya mengikuti kemanapun Midorima menariknya. Midorima memasukan Kagami kedalam mobilnya. Kagami tidak berani mengatakan apapun karena ia takut melihat wajah marah Midorima yang seperti itu.

* * *

"Aku mau dia kau dandani sebagus mungkin!"

Kagami menatap kesekelilingnya. ia sekarang berada disebuah salon. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan padanya.

"Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi!"

"Mi-midorima, tung…"

**BLAAAM!**

Midorima membanting pintu salon itu. Kini Kagami hanya berduaan saja dengan pegawai salon itu, dia merasa aneh karena pegawai salon itu tampak sangat senang melihat Kagami.

"A-ano… tadi Midorima membicarakan pesta…" Kagami sedikit gugup.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pesta apa memangnya?"

"Hmmm.. sepertinya pesta pembukaan taman bermain. Itulah yang aku dengar…"

Pegawai salon itu mulai menyentuh pipi Kagami. Ia tampak terkejut dengan kulit Kagami yang terasa halus.

"Wow! Kulitmu halus sekali?! wajahmu itu imut sekali. Dan badanmu juga sedikit ramping. Apa benar kau ini laki-laki?!" Pegawai salon itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagami.

"I-iya…"

Kagami hanya menelan ludah karena perlakuan pegawai salon tadi. Entah kenapa pegawai salon itu tersenyum penuh arti dan membuat Kagami merinding.

"Kalau begitu aku akan _mendandanimu_ secantik mungkin… Hehehehe…"

"A-apa ma-maksudmu..?"

"Cih! Lama sekali…" Midorima melirik kearah jam tangannya.

Dia sedang berdiri didekat pintu ruang tunggu salon. Dia sudah berdandan rapi dan siap untuk pergi ke pesta.

**CKLEK**

Midorima menoleh, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Kau ini lama se… kali…"

Midorima termangu menatap Kagami. Ia menatap Kagami dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Kagami tampak begitu cantik. Ia menggunakan gaun pink pendek diatas lutut dengan pita merah melingkar dipinggangnya. Kagami juga menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi menghiasi kakinya. Rambut Kagami tampak panjang dan…

"A-apa-apaan ini?!" Kagami membuang wignya ke lantai.

Midorima memungut wig itu dan memasangkannya kembali ke kepala Kagami. Ia lalu menyentuh kedua pipi Kagami dan menatap Kagami tepat dikedua matanya.

"Kau tampak cocok dengan ini."

"A-apa?! Le-lepaskan aku! Kenapa aku harus ke pesta denganmu?!" Wajah Kagami memerah.

"Kalau bukan pesta, apa yang bisa membuatmu tertawa?!"

Midorima membentak Kagami. Ia tampak sangat kesal, Kagami tidak mampu membantah kata-kata Midorima. Ia hanya mengikuti Midorima ke tempat pesta yang dimaksudkan oleh Midorima.

"_A-apaan dengan wajahnya itu?_" pikir Kagami.

"Ba-baiklah… Aku akan ikut denganmu…"

* * *

Midorima keluar dari mobilnya, lalu ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kagami. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kagami. Kagamipun menyentuh tangan Midorima dan turun dari mobil. Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki sebuah tenda yang cukup besar didekat sebuah bianglala. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" Kagami berbisik pada Midorima.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"A-aku tidak mau orang salah paham."

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku."

Dibalik kacamata Midorima, kedua mata emerald Midorima menatap tajam kearah Kagami. Tatapan mata Midorima membuat Kagami merasa gugup.

"Ja-jangan Se-see…"

"_Goedenacht!_"

Seseorang laki-laki asing menghampiri Midorima dan Kagami. Midorima pun melepaskan genggamannya dari Kagami. Laki-laki itu menyalami tangan Midorima.

"_Goedenacht.." _Midorima tersenyum pada laki-laki itu.

"_Hoe gaat het"_

"_Goed, dank u. hoe is het thuis?"_

Midorima berbincang-bincang dengan laki-laki asing itu. Kagami merasa kagum melihat kemampuan berbahasa asing yang dilakukan oleh Midorima.

"_Ah, dia hebat. Dia bisa bicara menggunakan Bahasa Belanda."_ Batin Kagami.

Kagami menoleh kesekelilingnya. Banyak sekali orang yang pernah dilihatnya dimajalah, dia benar-benar berada dalam lautan selebritis. Karena merasa gugup, Kagami menjadi haus. Ia ingin berjalan mendekati seorang pelayan yang membawa nampan minuman.

**Nyuuut!**

"Auu…"

Kagami merasakan kakinya sakit. Ia melepaskan sepatunya, ia melihat stokingnya bolong. Bahkan tumitnyapun lecet-lecet.

"Ah, luka deh… baru pertama kali dandan seperti ini sih.."

Kagami berjalan menjauh dari Midorima. Midorima menyadari kalau Kagami menjauh darinya. Ia melihat Kagami tengah berbicara pada seorang pelayan. Ia bisa membaca gerak bibir Kagami yang tengah meminta plester.

"Takao!"

"Ah, iya tuan?"

"Tolong ambilkan sepatu dan juga plester untuk Kagami!"

"Sepatu yang seperti apa tuan?"

"Pokoknya yang nggak melukai tumit."

Midorima berjalan mendekati Kagami. Ia menggenggam tangan Kagami dan menariknya menuju kursi dipinggir tenda.

"Mi-midorima? A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sudah diam saja. Sekarang duduk dan tunggu aku."

Midorima berjalan keluar dari tenda. Takao segera berlari menuju tuannya dan memberikan apa yang diminta tuannya padanya. Midorima langsung masuk kedalam tenda sambil membawa sebuah kotak yang cukup besar dan juga sebuah kotak putih kecil diatasnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kagami.

**BRUUK!**

Midorima meletakkan kotak itu. Ia langsung berlutut didepan Kagami. Semua tamu undangan langsung berteriak histeris melihat orang seperti Midorima mau berlutut didepan orang biasa seperti Kagami. Wajah Kagami pun memerah karenannya.

"Mi-midorima!"

"Ada apa?"

Midorima melepaskan sepatu Kagami. Ia mulai mengobati luka Kagami.

"Ke-kenapa? Ja-jangan melakukan hal aneh!"

"Kau yang aneh. Aku hanya sedang mengobati lukamu itu saja."

"Sekarang kau pilih…"

"Pi-pilih?"

Midorima menunjuk kardus yang dibawanya tadi. Kardus itu berisikan banyak sekali sepatu. Kagami terkejut melihatnya, karena semua sepatu itu sepatu untuk perempuan.

"Ka-kau ini bodoh ya?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"U-untuk apa semua ini?!"

"Ah! Terserahlah. Takao! Cepat ambilkan yang nggak akan melukai tumit!"

"Ini tuan."

Takao menyerahkan sepasang sepatu pada Midorima. Midorima langsung memakaikannya pada Kagami. Midorima bangun dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kagami berdiri.

"Anoo.. Midorima, A.."

"Oh! Midorima-san!" seseorang berjalan mendekati Midorima.

Midorima langsung berbalik dan tersenyum pada orang itu. Kagami terkejut melihat Midorima tersenyum karena selama ini ia hanya selalu melihat wajah marah Midorima.

"_Ternyata dia bisa tersenyum. Tapi ada apa dengan senyumannya?"_ pikir Kagami.

"Ini silakan."

"Ah, terima kasih."

Takao menyerahkan segelas jus pada Kagami.

"Hmmm… Anoo…"

"Anda heran melihat ekspresi tuan muda?"

"Hmmm.. ia memang tertawa, tapi entah kenapa rasanya itu semua hanya seperti 'pekerjaannya' saja. Kesannya seperti tidak tertawa."

"Memang benar. Itu memang salah satu pekerjaannya. Tuan Shintarou selalu dididik untuk tidak menunjukan ekspresinya didepan orang banyak. Sebagai kalangan atas, beliau harus selalu menjaga martabatnya."

Kagami terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Takao. Ia kini mulai sedikit mengerti tentang Midorima.

"Bahkan walaupun ini pesta. Ini bukanlah tempat yang nyaman bagi tuan muda." Takao tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu.." Kagami berlari mendekati Midorima.

Midorima terkejut saat Kagami tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya menjauh dari orang-orang yang berbicara dengannya. Kagami menarik Midorima keluar dari tenda dan mendekati sebuah bianglala.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Kagami?!"

"Wajahmu terlihat kelelahan… jadi…"

Kagami berhenti bicara.

"Silakan." Seorang petugas membukakkan pintu bianglala.

"I-ini kan pesta. Jadi kau juga harus bersenang-senang! Ah, giliran kita, ayo masuk!"

Kagami menarik Midorima masuk kedalam bianglala bersamanya. Kagami tampak sangat menikmati saat-saat ia dan Midorima berada dalam bianglala.

"Wah! Lihat Midorima! Tendanya kelihatan kecil!" Kagami tertawa senang.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa."

Kagami menoleh kearah Midorima. Kini ia melihat Midorima tengah tersenyum dihadapannya. Kali ini senyuman Midorima berbeda dari sebelumnya. Midorima benar-benar tersenyum dengan tulusnya.

"_Dia tertawa…_" pikir Kagami.

"Walau ada orang sebanyak itu, tapi nggak pernah ada orang yang sepertimu. Mereka semua selalu berusaha menarik perhatianku. Tapi kamu beda…"

Midorima melepaskan jasnya. Ia memandang Kagami sambil tersenyum dengan wajah memerah, wajah Kagami pun jadi ikut memerah.

"Kau berani terhadapku… kau menantangku… kau membentakku… bahkan kau memaksaku makan wortel… Kau bahkan marah dan menangis demi orang lain…"

Kagami tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Midorima. Saat ini Midorima tampak begitu bersinar didepannya. Bahkan Kagami tidak menyadari bahwa jantungnya kini berdebar dengan kencangnya.

"Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, aku pikir kelas D itu kelas dengan orang-orang bodoh…"

Tiba-tiba Midorima menyelimuti Kagami dengan jasnya dan memeluk erat Kagami.

**DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Kagami merasakan debaran jantung Midorima. Ia bahkan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"_Kenapa orang sepertimu bisa berdebar karena hal seperti ini?_" batin Kagami.

"Tapi, Aku juga bodoh. Aku hanya memikirkanmu, aku ingin membuatmu tertawa.."

**DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!**

" _tunggu, jangan-jangan ini malah debaran jantungku?_"

Kagami menutup kedua matanya. Tangannya berada dekat dengan punggung Midorima, bahkan hampir menyentuhnya. Wajah Kagami memerah, ia merasa panas disekilingnya.

"Kagami, Aku menyukaimu…"

"_Bagaimana jika ini benar-benar debaran jantungku? Aku harus bagaimana?_"

Kagami mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia masih menutup kedua matanya. Ia mencoba menarik nafas panjang lalu ia membuka kedua matanya.

"Ma-maaf…"

Bianglala itu berhenti. Midorima melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Ia membiarkan Kagami menggunakan jasnya. Ia membantu Kagami turun dari bianglala, namun Midorima sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatah katapun pada Kagami.

Midorima berjalan sedikit jauh dari Kagami. Ia bahkan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Kagami menatap bingung kea rah Midorima. Ia juga tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi pada Midorima. Yang ia tau jantungnya masih berdebar kencang sejak tadi. Wajah Kagami masih memerah dan terasa panas.

"Takao, tolong antar kami pulang. Aku lelah."

Midorima memasuki mobil. Ia tidak duduk dibelakang besama Kagami, ia duduk disebelah kursi supir. Kagami duduk sendirian dibelakang. Walaupun begitu Kagami tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Midorima.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan pestanya, Tuan?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang. Aku lelah, dan ini sudah terlalu malam. Dan Aku tidak ingin ada yang melihat Kagami seperti itu."

Midorima menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia membuang muka kearah jendela.

"Ba-baik…"

Seninnya, seluruh siswa dan siswi SMA Kaijo berkumpul diaula untuk mendengarkan pidato ketua OSIS dalam rapat besar OSIS. Kagami tampak murung karena itu artinya dia telah gagal mendapatkan kekasih dalam waktu 1 minggu seperti janjinya. Dan itu artinya dia harus menjadi pelayan Midorima.

* * *

"_Bahkan aku sempat memakai pakaian wanita saat itu…_" batin Kagami.

"Dan terakhir untuk Kagami Taiga harap naik ke panggung. Ada yang harus dilaporkan."

Kagami mendengar suara Midorima dari atas panggung. Ia berjalan menuju panggung di aula.

"_Huh? Jadi dia ingin mengumumkannya pada semua orang? Lalu semua itu hanya bohong dong.."_ Kagami mencibir pelan.

"Apa yang harus kulaporkan?"

"Mendekatlah sedikit lagi…"

Kagami hanya menuruti permintaan Midorima. Ia maju beberapa langkah hingga ia cukup dekat dengan Midorima. Tiba-tiba Midorima menarik tangan Kagami dan mencium bibir Kagami. Ia mencium Kagami tepat didepan banyak orang.

Kagami sangat terkejut. Kagami pun mendorong mundur Midorima. Ia langsung mendekap erat mulutnya yang telah dicium oleh Midorima. Midorima menyeka ujung bibirnya dan menjilat jarinya. Sambil tersenyum ia berbicara menggunakan mic.

"Mulai saat ini kau adalah Kagami Taiga-ku!"

Wajah Kagami memerah. Ia menatap ke sekeliling, tampaknya semua orang terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Midorima. Tapi beberapa orang dari kelasnya tampak sangat senang mendengar pengumuman itu.

Sesaat kedua mata Kagami menemukan Kise. Kise tampak sangat shock dan marah. Kagami hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengisyaratkan pada Kise bahwa itu semua tidak benar. Tapi Kise membuang muka dari Kagami. Kise mengepalkan tangannya, ia merasa sangat marah pada Midorima.

* * *

Ditengah barisan siswa kelas D, tampak seorang laki-laki berkulit gelap tengah tersenyum senang.

"_Oh, jadi dia. Baiklah, akan kuhancurkan kau dan dia. Tunggu saja Shin!_"

Laki-laki itu menatap Kagami dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Melihat Kagami, laki-laki itu malah semakin bersemangat. Dia bahkan tertawa cukup keras.

"Anoo, Aomine-kun? _Daijoubu desu ka_?"

Kuroko menepuk pundak laki-laki berkulit gelap itu.

"Huh. Aku baik-baik saja, Tetsu… bahkan sangat baik!"

Laki-laki berkulit gelap itu mengusap-usap kepala Kuroko dan tersenyum padanya. Kuroko tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki itu, yang ia tahu tawa laki-laki itu berbeda dari biasanya.

* * *

Kagami berjalan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Ia berjalan berdua bersama Yumi menuju kelasnya. Yumi sedari tadi berusaha menenangkan Kagami sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kagami.

"Hahahaha… Ayolah Kagami-kun, kamu iu beruntung loh bisa dicium sama ketua!"

"Beruntung apanya?! Kau lihat sendiri kan Yumi-chan, Ryouta-kun tampak marah padaku…" Kagami memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kalau Kise-kun memang menyukaimu, dia pasti tidak akan marah padamu…"

"K-kau yakin?"

"Hmmm… Sekarang bagaimana jika kita masuk kelas? Aku dengar _dia _akan kembali! Jadi nggak sabar…" Yumi tersenyum senang.

"_dia _? Dia siapa?"

"Stt! Nanti kau juga tau.." Yumi mengerlingkan matanya.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju ruang kelas mereka. Kagami masih penasaran dengan siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Yumi. Tapi ia menyimpan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu didalam kepalanya.

**Zraaak!**

Kise membuka pintu kelas Kagami, kelas 2-D. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari Kagami, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan Kagami dikelas. Ia malah mendapati Kuroko tengah mengobrol dengan laki-laki berkulit gelap yang belum pernah dilihatnya sejak ia sering ke gedung D.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko menyadari kehadiran Kise. Ia kemudian berlari kecil mendekati Kise.

"Kise-kun, kau mencari Kagami-kun?"

Kise masi menatap ke arah laki-laki berkulit gelap itu. Laki-laki itu tersenyum pada Kise, tapi senyumannya itu tampak seperti laki-laki itu merendahkan Kise.

"Kise-kun?"

"Ah, maaf Kuroko-kun… iya, aku mencari Taiga. Mana dia?"

"Entahlah, tadi dia sedang menemani Yumi-chan. Mungkin dia akan segera kembali…"

"Oh, begitu."

Kuroko menatap kearah Kise, ia melihat kedua tangan Kise menggenggam seolah ia sedang marah. Kuroko kemudian menatap wajah Kise dan menepuk pundak Kise.

"Eh?"

"Tenanglah… Aku tau Kagami juga tidak suka dipaksa."

"Ku-kuroko…"

"Ah, lihat! Itu Kagami-kun dan Yoshikuni-san…"

"Eh? Bukankah kau memanggilnya _Yumi-chan_ sebelumnya?"

"Aku mohon jangan bilang padanya ya. Itu _rahasia_…."

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kise, wajahnya tampak begitu memerah. Kise langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kuroko. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Kagami dan Yumi tengah berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Kise dan Kuroko.

"Ah! Kise-kun!" Yumi berlari sambil menarik tangan Kagami.

"Ry-ryouta-kun…" wajah Kagami berubah merah.

"Ta-taiga…"

"Aku ingin bicara!" Kise dan Kagami bersamaan.

Yumi dan Kuroko saling melirik. Mereka lalu mengangguk dan masuk kedalam kelas meninggalkan Kise dan Kagami. Saat Kuroko dan Yumi hendak memasuki kelas, laki-laki berkulit gelap itu sudah berdiri menghalangi pintu masuk.

"Dai-chan?"

"Aomine-kun?"

Yumi dan Kuroko memanggil laki-laki itu bersamaan. Laki-laki bernama berkulit gelap itu malah tersenyum puas ke arah Kagami. Kagami menatap heran kearah laki-laki yang dipanggil Aomine itu. Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan kanan Kagami dan ia menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

Kise, Kuroko dan Yumi tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Aomine. Wajah Kagami dan Aomine begitu dekat, bahkan saat Aomine menatap wajah Kagami hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Hai… Kau pasti Kagami Taiga…" Aomine tersenyum.

"I-iya…"

"Hmmm… bolehkah aku menyentuhmu lebih?"

"A-apa?!" Kagami, Kise, Kuroko dan Yumi berteriak bersamaan.

Namun Aomine hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Melihat senyuman Aomine, Kagami menjadi merinding. Apalagi dengan tatapan Aomine yang seolah bisa menembus tubuh Kagami, dan membuat Kagami tidak bisa berkutik.

* * *

_**To be Continue**_

* * *

Minna! xD

Gimana? Maaf ya, mungkin kata-kata Yumi terlalu berbelit-belit kali ini…

_Hope You like this_!

Jangan lupa _Review_nya ya…


	7. Chapter 7

_Yumi_ ngga nyangka ternyata banyak banget yang nge-_ship_ MidoKa.. :D *Yumi sendiri juga sih*

_Minna-san, gomen ne_.. _Yumi_ ngga bisa bales _reviews_ kalian satu persatu.. ( _ _ *)

Arigatou minna-san! Untuk semua review dan dukungannya… xD

_Yumi _pasti akan berjuang! **Happy reading**, Minna-san…

* * *

_**Love Trial**_

_KiseRyouta | Kagami Taiga | ShintaroMidorima | Aomine Daiki_

_**Disclaimer**_ :_**Kuroko no Basuke**_ (黒子のバスケ), TadatoshiFujimaki

Genre : Friendship, Romance, BL Dan tentukan sendiri genre lainnya :D

**Warning!** OOC, OOT, Typo everywhere, Alur berantakan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **Shounen Ai** untuk yang tidak menyukai **Shonen Ai**, Yumi saranin ngga usah baca.. :3

* * *

"Hmmm… bolehkah aku menyentuhmu lebih?"

"A-apa?!" Kagami, Kise, Kuroko dan Yumi berteriak bersamaan.

"Hah-haha… Da-dai-chan? Kau pasti bercandakan?"

"Pernahkah Aku bercanda, Yumi?"

"Ta-tapi A-aomine-kun…"

"Ada apa, Tetsu?"

Kise tidak terima dengan perkataan Aomine tadi. Ia langsung menarik tangan Aomine yang menggenggam tangan kanan Kagami. Wajah Kise tampak begitu serius, kali ini dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Maaf! Aku memang tidak mengenalmu, tapi bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu itu dari temanku?!"

"Ry-ryouta-kun…"

Kise terkejut melihat kedua mata Kagami yang berair.

"Ta-taiga…"

"Aw.. aw.. Baiklah aku akan melepaskannya."

Aomine mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah ia telah menyerah. Namun Aomine sama sekali tidak menghentikan tatapannya itu pada Kagami. Kagami langsung bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kise. Kedua tangannya mencengram erat lengan Kise. Kise sendiri terkejut merasakan tangan Kagami yang bergetar hebat.

"_Ta-taiga…_" Kise melirik ke arah Kagami.

Wajah Kagami tampak memerah. Seluruh tubuh Kagami gemetaran karena takut, bahkan tetesan air mata mengalir dikedua pipinya.

"Woa… ternyata kau manis juga…" Aomine tersenyum pada Kagami.

"Aomine-kun, jangan menakutinya seperti itu.."

"Aku tidak menakutinya kok, Tetsu…"

Aomine berhenti bicara. Tampaknya ia menatap kearah lain. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Midorima tengah berjalan bersama Takao. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah kelas Kagami, kelas 2-D.

"Tuan. Bukankah itu…" Takao menyentuh pundak tuannya.

Midorima berhenti berjalan. Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat Kagami, Kise, Kuroko, Yumi dan Aomine. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar saat ia melihat Aomine.

"Takao! Ini tidak baik! Ayo cepat!" Midorima mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ba-baik tuan…"

Melihat Midorima mempercepat langkahnya membuat Aomine ingin tertawa. Ia hanya menyeringai kearah Midorima. Ia lalu mendekati Kagami sambil tersenyum, ia bahkan mendorong Kise yang menghalanginya mendekati Kagami.

"Jadi kamu itu tipenya Midorima?" Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kagami.

"E-eh?"

"Selera Ketua memang rendah ya… Bahkan kau tidak punya dada yang besar…"

Aomine meremas dada Kagami. Kagami membatu, ia tampak begitu shock dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Aomine padanya. Wajah Kagami memerah dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. Aomine hanya menatap datar kearah Kagami yang seperti itu, kemudian ia mendapat ide lain untuk mempermainkan Kagami dan Midorima.

"Dan pantatmu ini… yah, lumayan lah…" Aomine memindahkan kedua tangannya menuju pantat Kagami.

"A-aomine-kun…" Kuroko tampak gemetaran melihat sahabatnya.

"Kyaaaaa! Ti-tidak, Dai-chan! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!" Yumi menutup kedua matanya.

"He… he… henti.. kan…"

"Ah? Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu?"

Aomine mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Kagami. Kagami masih bergetar hebat, ia sudah tidak sanggup dengan apa yang dilakukan padanya.

"He… he… hent…" Air mata Kagami mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu…"

Aomine masih meneruskan aksinya. Bahkan Kise pun tidak mampu menghentikan Aomine. Tiba-tiba Midorima sudah berada didekat Kagami dan Aomine. Ia langsung menarik tangan Aomine dari tubuh Kagami. Ia mencengkram kuat tangan Aomine. Wajah Midorima tampak begitu marah padanya.

"_Teme! _Dia bilang 'Hentikan'! Apa kau tidak mendengarnya!"

"Mi-mi-midorima…"

Melihat Kagami menangis, Midorima menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk menarik Kagami kedalam pelukannya. Midorima menyembunyikan kepala Kagami didadanya yang bidang. Kagami langsung memeluk erat Midorima, ia masih sangat ketakutan dan gemetaran.

"Ka-kagami…" Midorima menatap Kagami.

"hiks… hiks… hiks…" Kagami terisak-isak dalam pelukan Midorima.

"Oh.. oh.. Ini dia 'Sang Pangeran' sudah tiba…"

Aomine menyeringai kearah Midorima. Midorima langsung menatap tajam Aomine, ia menarik kerah baju Aomine dan mencengkram kuat kerah baju itu.

"_Teme!_ Apa yang kau inginkan?!"

"Inikah perlakuanmu padaku setelah kau menghukumku satu bulan yang lalu, Midorima?"

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi, Aomine."

"Apa dia begitu berarti bagimu?!"

"Memang itu urusanmu?!"

Aomine dan Midorima saling menatap. Bahkan Takao, Kuroko, Yumi dan Kise dapat merasakan aura saling membenci diantara kedua orang itu. Dan aura itu terasa semakin lama semakin kuat.

"Tu-tuan…"

"Da-dai-chan…"

"A-aomine-kun…"

Takao, Yumi dan Kuroko berusa menghentikan kedua orang itu.

"hiks… Mi-midorima… hiks… hiks…"

Kagami mengeratkan pelukannya seolah meminta Midorima untuk segera membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Midorima langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Aomine.

"Cih! Aku akan segera menghukummu, Aomine! Ayo, Kagami!"

Midorima langsung menggendong Kagami ala bride. Kagami melingkarkan tangannya dileher Midorima, tapi kini ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Midorima. Midorima berjalan meninggalkan kelas 2-D. Ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat mengerikan itu dan membawa Kagami menjauh dari sana.

"Tuan Aomine! Anda tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu." Takao menegur Aomine.

"Huh? Kenapa kau menceramahiku, Takao. Bukankah kau selalu bungkam untuk masalahku dan Shintarou?"

"Ta-tapi…"

Tiba-tiba Yumi memukul-mukul lengan Aomine. Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Yumi. Kuroko berusaha menahan Yumi agar tidak memukul Aomine lagi.

"hiks… Dai-chan! Kau jahat! Hiks… aku tidak percaya… hiks.. kau bisa seperti ini… hiks… lepaskan aku Tetsu-kun, aku harus mengahjarnya… hiks.."

"Sudahlah, Yoshitaka-san! Kau bisa melukai Ao…"

**DUAAAK!**

Aomine menerima sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras dipipi kanannya. Ia terlempar sampai menabrak tembok didekatnya. Bahkan hidung dan ujung bibir Aomine terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Aomine langsung bangun dan memegangi pipinya yang dipukul oleh seseorang.

"Heh! Apa-apaan kau memukulku seperti it…"

Aomine berhenti bicara, ia mendapati Kise tengah mengepalkan tangannya. Tatapan mata Kise tampak seperti serigala yang hendak menerkam mangsanya.

"ki-kise-kun…" Yumi dan Kuroko bersamaan.

"…"

Tanpa bicara Kise langsung berjalan meninggalkan kelas 2-D. Ia berjalan menuju arah yang sama dengan arah yang dilewati Midorima dan Kagami. Kuroko, Yumi, Aomine dan Takao hanya diam. Mereka bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun sampai Kise menghilang dikejauhan.

* * *

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Suara langkah kaki Midorima terdengar keras dilorong sepi yang dilewatinya. Ia masih menggendong Kagami, bahkan laki-laki yang digendongnya itupun masih saja menangis dan tubuhnya masih gemetaran.

"hiks… hiks… hiks…"

"Ka-kagami…"

Midorima tampak sangat khawatir pada Kagami. Midorima hanya bisa merapatkan bibirnya. Ia tidak mampu mengatakan apapun pada Kagami yang tengah ketakutan itu.

Midorima membawa Kagami keluar dari gedung kelas D. Ia membawa Kagami memasuki mobilnya yang parkir tidak jauh dari situ. Ia memasukan Kagami kedalam mobilnya perlahan, lalu ia duduk disebelah Kagami dan membiarkan Kagami berbaring dipangkuannya.

"Tuan kita mau kemana?"

"Kita pulang. Aku akan menelpon Takao, jadi kau tenang saja."

"Baik tuan.."

Midorima membelai kepala Kagami. Kagami langsung mengenggam tangan Midorima yang menyentuhnya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan itu sambil gemetaran.

"Ka-kagami… gomen…"

Midorima mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku. Ia segera menekan nomor telephone Takao dan menghubunginya.

"_Moshi-moshi?_" terdengar suara Takao dari sana.

"Oh, Takao. Aku akan kembali pulang. Kagami bersamaku, jadi kau harus segera kembali."

"_Baik tuan, saya mengerti."_

**TUUUT! TUUUT! TUUUT!**

Midorima mengakhiri telephonenya. Ia menatap sedih kearah Kagami, ia teringat apa yang dilakukan oleh Aomine pada Kagami_nya_.

"_Sialan Kau, Aomine_!" batin Midorima.

* * *

**JEPRET! JEPRET! JEPRET!**

Suara blitz kamera memenuhi gedung olah raga. Banyak sekali gadis berdesakan berebut ingin menonton pemotretan majalah disana.

"Kyaaa! Kise-sama!" banyak gadis berteriak menyemangati Kise.

Gedung olah raga itu dipenuhi dengan teriakan, suara blitz kamera dan juga pantulan bola yang dimainkan oleh Kise dan rekan-rekan modelnya. Ia sangat tidak tenang memikirkan apa yang terjadi tadi. Kise merasa sangat kesal dan ia menjadi sangat tidak fokus, dia bermain sangat kasar tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya.

"Kise! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Fotografer yang memotret Kise tampak sangat marah. Kise berhenti bermain, ia lalu membungkuk meminta maaf pada fotografer tersebut dan berjalan menuju bangku ditepi gedung tersebut. Ia duduk sambil meneguk botol air minumnya, lalu menutupi kepalanya dengan handuk kecil yang dibawanya.

"_Kuso!_" Kise meremas botol minumnya.

"_Gomen, Taiga… a-aku terlalu lemah! Aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungimu!"_

Kise teringat Midorima yang lagi-lagi menyelamatkan Kagami, bukan dia. Air mata Kise mengalir bercampur dengan keringatnya yang menetes melalui wajahnya.

* * *

"Baiklah… siang ini cukup sampai disini. Kalian bisa istirahat sekarang."

Momoi-sensei tampak merapikan buku-bukunya. Semua anak mulai memasukan buku-buku mereka kedalam laci dan tas mereka masing-masing. Momoi-sensei menoleh kekanan dan kekiri seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Momoi-san, kau sedang mencari apa?" Yumi mendekati Momoi sambil membawa kotak makannya.

"Anoo… mana Kagami-kun? Aku tidak melihatnya setelah rapat besar OSIS tadi?"

Yumi terkejut. Ia lalu menunduk dan memeluk erat kotak bekalnya. Tubuh Yumi juga bergetar, seolah ia ketakutan dan hampir menangis.

"Yu-yumi-chan?" Momoi menyentuh pundak Yumi.

"Anoo… etto…"

"Iya, Yumi-chan? Ada apa katakanlah…"

"Sensei, sebenarnya…"

"Yumi!" Seseorang berteriak tidak jauh dari mereka.

Momoi dan Yumi menoleh kearah suara teriakan itu berasal. Momoi dan Yumi terkejut mendapati Kuroko tengah berjalan mendekati Yumi dan Momoi.

"Te-tetsu-kun…. Barusan kau memanggil namaku?"

"Iya. Yumi, ayo…"

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari Yumi. Yumi terkejut melihat Kuroko yang seperti itu. Yumi tampak bimbang, ia menatap Kuroko dan Momoi bergantian.

"Ta-tapi Tet-tetsu…"

"Kurasa kita harus bilang ke _Momoi-sensei_ kalau Kagami-kun tidak enak badan."

Kuroko menggandeng tangan Yumi. Ia lalu menatap Momoi dan membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Anoo, sensei… Kagami-kun tidak enak badan. Jadi dia kembali ke asrama."

"A…ah.. begitu.. Ba-abiklah kalau begitu.."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi."

Kuroko segera menarik lembut tangan Yumi menjauh dari Momoi. Pipi Momoi memerah, ia berpikir kalau kedua muridnya itu tengah kasmaran.

"Ah… enaknya masa SMA…" pikir Momoi.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan kelas sambil bersiul senang.

"Tet-tetsu-kun…"

"Maaf aku memanggil namamu seenaknya. Yoshikuni-san…"

**DEG!**

Yumi merasa dadanya sakit saat Kuroko kembali memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya. Ia segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kuroko. Kuroko berbalik ke arah Yumi, namun Yumi hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tidak mau menatap Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Yoshi…"

"CUKUP!"

Yumi berteriak. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar seperti ingin menangis. Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya, ia ingin menyentuh pundak Yumi dan menenangkannya. Tapi…

**PLAAK!**

Yumi menampar tangan Kuroko, bahkan kotak bekalnyapun jadi jatuh berantakan dilantai. Ia mendongak, air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Kuroko tampak terkejut melihat yumi menagis seperti itu.

"Yo-yoshiku…ni-san…"

"Hiks… sudah cukup… hiks…"

"Yoshikuni-san, kau kenapa?"

"Hiks… hiks… Jangan sentuh aku! Hiks…" Yumi menjauh dari Kuroko.

"Yoshiku…"

"Jangan panggil… hiks… aku lagi… hiks…"

Yumi berlari keluar dari kelas. Kuroko hanya terdiam menatap kepergian Yumi. Teman-teman satu kelas Kuroko mulai berbisik satu sama lain, mereka saling bertanya satu sama lain apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi.

"Hoaem… sepertinya kau telah mencampakkan seorang gadis, Tetsu…"

"A-aomine-kun?!"

Kuroko menoleh ke sebelahnya. Aomine tampak bermain-main dengan kursinya, dari wajahnya ia tampak sangat malas dan mengantuk. Kuroko sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Aomine, yang ia tau ialah yang telah dicampakkan.

"Aomine-kun, apa maksudnya aku mencampakkan?"

"Yah, kau sebelumnya memanggilnya dengan namanya kan?"

"Eh?"

"Kau memanggil Yumi dengan namanya, tapi setelah itu kau kembali memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya. Kau itu benar-benar jahat, Tetsu… hoaem…"

"ja-jadi aku te-telah mencampakannya?"

"Iya… dan kau harus segera membereskan itu…"

Aomine menunjuk kearah lantai didepan Kuroko sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Kuroko langsung tersadar dan segera mengambil sapu dan membersihkan kotak makan yang dijatuhkan oleh Yumi.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Aomine-kun.."

"Eh? Aku?"

"Iya.. kalau kau tidak menjahili Kagami-kun, mungkin aku tidak akan terpaksa memanggil namanya seperti tadi…"

Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kuroko. Kini ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia hanya tersenyum mengingat ekspresi ketiga orang tadi.

"_Midorima Shintarou… Kise Ryouta… dan Kagami Taiga…_" batin Aomine.

"_Kagami Taiga… kurasa dia cukup manis…_" guman Aomine perlahan.

* * *

"Kagami, kau bisa mandi disana dan ini baju ganti untukmu."

Midorima menyerahkan satu set pakaian bersihnya pada Kagami.

"Ba… hiks… baik…"

Kagami menerima pakaian itu dan segera membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah Kagami masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Midorima melepaskan blazernya yang basah karena air mata Kagami ia lalu berjalan menuju dapur dan ia mulai merebus air dalam ceret. Ia menuang beberapa sendok daun teh kedalam sebuah teko. Ia bahkan menyiapkan sebuah cangkir yang sepadan dengan tekonya.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Midorima. Midorima berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Siapa?"

"Maaf saya terlambat tuan."

"Oh ternyata kau, Takao."

Midorima membukakan pintu, lalu ia berjalan kembali menuju dapur. Takao sedikit bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan tuan mudanya didapur. Takao lalu mengikuti tuannya menuju dapur.

"Tu-tuan… apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku ingin membuat teh untuk Kagami.."

"Apakah anda bisa?"

"Hmmm… mungkin.."

Midorima mengatakan dengan wajah datar. Takao hanya tersenyum senang melihat tuannya melakukan sesuatu demi orang lain.

"Ah, Takao. Aku ingat sesuatu.."

"Apa itu tuan?"

"Blazer dan seragamku basah. Tolong segera pesankan yang baru…"

"Ba-baik tuan, akan segera saya pesankan."

"Bagus. Dan tolong siapkan tempat untuk Kagami tidur."

Midorima mematikan kompornya lalu ia menuang air panas dari ceret itu kedalam teko yang berisi daun teh tadi.

"Dimana saya harus menyiapkannya, tuan?"

"Rapikan saja kasurku. Biar dia istirahat disana."

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan anda?"

"Aku bisa tidur disofa."

"Ta-tapi tu…"

"Jangan membantah! Cepat lakukan saja, Takao. Kumohon…"

Melihat Midorima memohon seperti itu membuat Takao tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Takao hanya mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan perintah Midorima. Saat Takao sudah pergi dari dapur, Midorima menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke meja dapur yang keras tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"_Kuso! Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkannya?!"_

Midorima bahkan mengacuhkan tangannya yang terluka dan berdarah.

**CKLEK!**

Midorima menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi, ia melihat Kagami keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah tertutup handuk. Midorima segera membawa nampan berisikan sepiring biscuit dan juga cangkir teh, teko dan gulanya juga. Ia membawa nampan itu mendekati Kagami.

"Kagami… Duduklah disini dulu. Takao masih menyiapkan tempat untukmu istirahat, jadi sekarang kau bisa menikmati teh hangat dan juga biscuit ini."

"Ba-baik.."

Dengan canggungnya Kagami berjalan menuju Midorima. Ia duduk disebelah Midorima. Midorima menuangkan teh ke cangkir Kagami, ia juga memasukan beberapa sendok gula kedalam teh itu.

"A-ariga… Midorima kenapa tanganmu?!"

Kagami meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya, lalu ia menyentuh tangan Midorima. Midorima langsung menarik tangannya yang berdarah dari genggaman Kagami.

"Bukan apa-apa. Ini bahkan tidak sebanding dengan apa yang terjadi padamu.." Midorima membuang muka dari Kagami.

"Tapi kau berda.."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa! Jangan ikut campur urusanku!"

Kagami merasa kesal dengan sikap soknya Midorima.

**PLAAAK!**

Ia lalu memukul kepala Midorima dengan tangannya. Midorima langsung memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul Kagami lalu ia menatap tajam kearah Kagami.

"Jangan bodoh ya! Kau itu terluka! Jadi kau harus segera diobati! Jangan membuatku khawatir!" Kagami berdiri sambil membentak-bentak Midorima.

Mendengar suara Kagami yang bergitu keras, Takao langsung berlari menuju ruang tamu dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"A-ada apa, Kagami-sama?"

"Takao! Cepat ambilkan aku kotak P3K! Sekarang!"

"Ba-baik, Kagami-sama.."

Takao segera pergi mengambil apa yang diminta oleh Kagami. Kagami langsung menarik tangan Midorima perlahan, ia menarik Midorima menuju wastafel dikamar mandi. Kagami menyalakan keran air dan mulai membasuh luka ditangan Midorima.

Midorima memperhatikan wajah Kagami, wajah Kagami begitu dekat dari wajahnya. Jantung Midorima jadi berdebar kencang, Ia tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa saat itu.

"_Gomen nee, Kagami_…" guman Midorima perlahan.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Kagami menoleh kearah Midorima. Kini hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, dan membuat wajah keduanya memerah. Kagami langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Midorima, begitu pula dengan Midorima.

"ke-kenapa kau meminta maaf…"

"… Karena Aku…"

Midorima terdiam cukup lama. Kagami sendiri juga berhenti membasuh tangan Midorima, ia menunggu Midorima mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Gara-gara aku, dia memperlakukanmu seperti itu… maaf…"

Midorima tidak bisa menatap Kagami, ia membuang muka dari Kagami. Kagami kini menatapnya pernuh arti. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Midorima menyalahkan dirinya sendiri kali ini. Memang benar jika hidup Kagami mulai kacau semenjak bertemu Midorima, tapi ia tidak pernah melihat Midorima menyalahkannya ataupun dirinya sendiri seperti itu.

"Karena dia sangat membenciku… makanya dia ingin menghancurkanku…"

"Ta-tapi kenapa dia ingin menghancurkanmu? Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Karena kau adalah orang yang berharga bagiku!"

Midorima melepaskan tangannya dari Kagami. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan tangannya. Takao pun sudah kembali ke dekat sofa sambil membawa kotak P3K yang diminta oleh Kagami.

"Kagami, sebaiknya kau tidur saja disana. Biar Takao yang mengurus lukaku."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Jangan membantahku! Mengertilah Kagami…"

Suara Midorima terdengar sangat lirih. Melihat Midorima seperti itu Kagami mengepalkan tangannya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamar Midorima, bahkan Midorima tidak meliriknya sedikitpun. Ia membiarkan dirinya dirawat oleh Takaosaat itu.

"_Oyasuminasai…_" Kagami lalu menutup pintu kamar Midorima.

"_Oyasumi, _Kagami…"

Takao menatap tuannya yang tampak sedih.

"Kenapa anda tidak jujur saja padanya?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia terluka itu saja."

"Bukankah lebih baik anda mengatakannya?"

"_Ba-baka! _Mana mungkin aku mengatakannya…" Wajah Midorima memerah.

Midorima tidak tau kalau Kagami tengah duduk dibalik pintu sambil membungkam mulutnya dengan wajah memerah. Ia tidak tau kalau Kagami sudah mendengar apa yang tidak bisa diungkapkan olehnya.

Kagami langsung berlari menuju kasur Midorima. Dia tidur dengan posisi tengkurap. Ia lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, ia merasa panas disekujur tubuhnya. Dan Kagami yakin kalau wajahnya pasti sudah semerah tomat matang.

"_Ba-baka! A-apa sih yang ada dipikirannya!_" batin Kagami.

Kagami membenamkan kepalanya dibantal Midorima. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Kagami menoleh ke kanan. Wajahnya masih sangat merah. Kini ia bisa merasakan debaran luar biasa hebat didadanya.

"Ah… ini aromanya Midorima…" Kagami membelai lembut bantal Midorima.

"Aneh… aromanya sangat… menenang… kan…" Kagami tertidur.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Midorima mengetuk pelan pintu kamarnya yang dipakai oleh Kagami. Midorima membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan, ia mendapati Kgami sudah tertidur pulas disana.

"Hmm… Dia tidur. Takao!"

"Iya tuan."

"Tolong bereskan nampan ini."

"Baik tuan…"

Saat Takao sudah pergi, Midorima langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kagami yang tengah tertidur. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi kecil lalu duduk disamping kasur itu. Saat ia melihat Kagami yang seperti itu membuat Midorima ingin menyentuhnya lebih.

"Ternyata dia manis juga kalau tidur…"

Midorima mengelus-elus kepala Kagami. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke kening Kagami.

"_Chuu~_"

Midorima mengecup pelan kening Kagami. Lalu ia menggenggam tangan Kagami dan meletakkan kepalanya disebelah kepala Kagami. Ia dapat melihat wajah Kagami sedekat itu membuat jantungnya berdebar. Midorima memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman berada didekat Kagami, saking nyamannya ia sampai tertidur disana.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"permisi tu…an…"

Takao langsung tersenyum melihat tuannya tengah tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan Kagami. Takao langsung mengambilkan sebuah selimut dan memakaikannya pada Midorima.

"Oyasuminasai, gosoujinsama…"

Takao menutup pintu kamar itu perlahan.

* * *

**DRRR! DRRR! DRRR!**

Takao menoleh kearah kamar mandi. Ia memasuki kamar mandi dan mencari arah suara getaran handphone disana.

**DRRR! DRRR! DRRR!**

Takao menemukan sebuah handphone disaku blazer abu-abu milik Kagami. Ia segera membaca nama orang yang menelpon handphone Kagami.

"_Ryouta_? Mungkinkah ini…"

Tanpa pikir panjang Takao langsung menerima telpon itu.

"_Ta-taiga-kun? Kau dimana? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi! Kenapa kau baru mengangkat telponku?_"

"_Moshi-moshi. Anda Kise Ryouta, kan_?"

Kise langsung menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya, Kise terkejut mendengar suara orang lain disana.

"Siapa kau?" Kise membentak handphonenya.

"_Anda pasti sangat tau siapa saya. Saya harap anda tidak mengganggu waktu tuan saya dan Kagami-sama_."

"Jangan-jangan Kau…"

"_Ya. Saya adalah pelayan tuan Shintarou, Takao desu_."

Kise merasa sangat marah. Ia meremas handphonenya. Bahkan handphone itu sampai menimbulkan sebuah bunyi retakan.

"Di-dimana Taiga?!"

"_Dimanapun dia berada, dia akan baik-baik saja. Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya_."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"_Selama ada tuan Shintarou, beliau akan selalu menjaga Kagami-sama."_

"Jangan bercanda! Cepat serahkan handphone itu pada Kagami!"

"_Maafkan saya, Kise-san. Tapi Kagami-sama sedang tidur bersama tuan Midorima. Jadi saya harap anda tidak mengganggu mereka saat ini."_

"Ka-kau!..."

**Cklek! TUUUUT! TUUUT! TUUUT!**

Kise menatap layar handphonenya yang retak. Tampaknya pelayan Midorima telah mematikan teleponnya. Kise langsung membanting handphonenya ke lantai. Dan handphone itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Kise manatap bangku disebelahnya. Ia sedang berada ditaman tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktu dengan Kagami disana. Kise sekarang merasa sangat tidak berguna.

"_KUSO!_" Kise berteriak sambil memukul-mukul bangku disebelahnya.

"A-aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungimu… Taiga…"

Tidak jauh dari sana, Aomine tengah menatap keluar jendela kelas. Ia mendapati Kise tengah memukulkan tangannya ke bangku taman itu.

"Oi, Tetsu…"

"Hmmm…" Kuroko tidak menoleh kearah Aomine.

"Kau ingat laki-laki berambut kuning yang memukulku tadi pagi?"

"Oh, Kise-kun… ada apa dengannya?"

"Hmmm… jadi dia 'Kise-kun'…"

"Aomine-kun, jangan kau membuat ulah lagi disini. Apa kau mau diskors lagi?"

Aomine menoleh kearah Kuroko dan Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher kecil Kuroko.

"Tengan saja, Tetsu! Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya… bukan padanya…" jawab Aomine perlahan.

Kuroko menatap dengan tatapan tidak yakin kearah Aomine. Tapi Aomine sedari tadi hanya menyeringai kepadanya.

* * *

Setelah jam istirahatpun Kise masih berada ditaman sekolahan. Ia berdiam diri sambil menatap langit. Kemudian dia melepas kerah seragamnya yang paling atas dan dia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari sana. Ia melepaskan kalung yang selama ini menggantung dilehernya.

"Taiga…"

Kise menatap kearah cincin yang menjadi liontin dari kalung itu. Ia teringat janjinya pada Kagami untuk melindungi cincin itu sampai mereka bertemu kembali.

"Aku pasti… akan melindungimu kali ini!"

Kise meremas cincin itu hingga membekas ditangannya. Ia tampaknya sudah tidak tahan dengan apa yang selalu mengganggu hubungannya dengan Kagami. Kali ini ia pasti akan melindungi Kagami apapun yang terjadi. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

* * *

_**To be Continue**_

* * *

Capek…. -_-

Besok upacara _Yumi_ ada upacara bendera disekolah…

Jadi segini dulu ya, _minna-san…_

Jangan lupa _review_nya ya.. xD


	8. Chapter 8

**_Love Trial_**

_Kise Ryouta | Kagami Taiga | Shintaro Midorima | Aomine Daiki_

**_Disclaimer_** :**_Kuroko no Basuke_** (黒子のバスケ), Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Genre : Friendship, Romance, BL Dan tentukan sendiri genre lainnya :D

**Warning!** OOC, OOT, Typo everywhere, Alur berantakan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **Shounen Ai** untuk yang tidak menyukai **Shonen Ai**, Yumi saranin ngga usah baca.. :3

xxx

Matahari mulai tenggelam. Bahkan burung-burung telah kembali ke sarangnya.

Kuroko masih terpaku menatap dua bangku kosong disampingnya. Itu bangku tempat Yumi dan Kagami biasa duduk. Kedua orang itu masih belum kembali ke kelas.

"Oi,Tetsu… kau tidak pulang?" Aomine berdiri didekat pintu.

"Aomine-kun.." Kuroko tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau mencemaskan mereka?"

"Hmmm... Mungkin.."

terpaku, Aomine menatap datar kearah Kuroko. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelas mereka.

"Mungkin mereka sudah kembali ke asrama seperti yang kau katakan pada Momoi tadi…"

"Ya… kuharap begitu..."

Kuroko tampak begitu murung. Belum pernah Aomine melihat Kuroko seperti itu. Bahkan Aomine hanya bisa diam dan menemani Kuroko kembali ke asrama bersamanya.

Sementara itu ditempat lain. Kagami masih tertidur pulas dikamar Midorima. Bahkan tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh Midorima.

"uumm..."

Kagami mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Ia sedikit terkejut saat ia melihat sesuatu berwarna hijau berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"AAAAAAAAAA..."

xxx

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Takao berlari dari kamar mandi Midorima. Ia sedang menyiapkan air mandi untuk tuannya

**BRAAAK!**

Takao menendang pintu kamar Midorima dengan keras. Kedua tangannya tengah memegangi sebuah tongkat baseball.

"Tuan! Ada apa?!"

Takao terkejut mendapati Kagami dan Midorima yang saling bertatapan. Tampaknya mereka berdua tengah bertengkar atau semacamnya. Bahkan kedua orang itu tidak menyadari kedatangan Takao yang berisik saat itu.

"Kau ini bodoh ya, Kagami!"

"Huh? Aku? Kau yang bodoh Midorima!"

"Kenapa jadi aku yang bodoh?"

"Untuk apa kau tidur disitu? Kau ingin membuatku mati kena serangan jantung apa?!"

Kagami tampak menutupi wajahnya yang sendiri masih tampak kesal. Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

Takao hanya tertawa kecil. Ia keluar dari kamar Midorima perlahan. Dari luarpun ia masih bisa mendengar suara Kagami dan Midorima yang tengah berdebat didalam.

"Hihihi… Kurasa Aku terlalu khawatir."

Takao berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

xxx

"Jadi…"

"Jadi apanya, Kagami?"

Midorima menatap Kagami sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia menatap Kagami dengan tatapan kagum.

"Kenapa aku harus menggunakan celemek ini? "

Kagami tengah berdiri sambil memegangi pisau dapur. Midorima hanya tersenyum senang melihat Kagami yang menggunakan celemek sambil marah-marah didapurnya.

"Kau kan pelayanku. Jadi masakan aku makan malam…"

"Huh! Baiklah! Apa yang kau punya disini?"

"Oh, kau bisa mencari semuanya di lemari pendingin.."

"Ok!"

Kagami langsung membuka lemari pendingin. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat isi lemari pendingin itu.

"Midorima apa ini?"

Kagami mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam lemari pendingin.

"Itu… wortel, kau tidak tau hal semudah itu Kagami?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Kenapa lemari pendinginmu penuh dengan wortel?"

"Huh.. Etto, sejak kau membuatkanku bekal.. Aku meminta Takao untuk memasakanku wortel. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa, Midorima?" Kagami berjalan mendekati Midorima.

Midorima menyilakan kedua tangannya dimeja dan ia memyembunyikan wajahnya .

"Tapi tidak ada yang seenak buatanmu."

**DEG!**

Kagami mengedip-kedipkan kedua matanya dengan cepat. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat. Bahkan kini wajahya memerah.

"O.. Oh.. Ba-baiklah.. Aku akan segera masak.." Kagami berjalan menuju dapur.

Ia segera memasak wortel yang ada disana. Kagami mulai memikirkan Midorima saat memasak, bahkan sesekali ia melirik kearah Midorima.

"Kagami, apa kau tidak bosan melirikku?"

Midorima menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"A-ak.. A-apa maksudmu?! A-aku tidak melirikmu, Ba-baka!"

"Hihihi... Kau tampak manis, Kagami.." guman Midorima.

"Ba-baka!"

Kagami meneruskan kegiatannya, walau kini ia merasa lebih gugup dari sebelumnya.

xxx

Kagami dan Midorima menghabiskan waktu makan mereka bertiga bersama dengan Takao. Kagami lah yang memaksa Takao untuk bergabung dengannya dan Midorima.

Kagami tidak ingin hanya berduaan saja dengan Midorima. Ia takut Midorima akan membuatnya berdebar lagi.

"Kagami, malam ini kau tidur saja disini."

**BRUUUSH!**

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Kagami terkejut memdengar ucapan Midorima, sampai-sampai ia tersedak makanannya. Takao menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Kagami.

"A-apa maksudmu, Midorima?"

"Malam ini menginaplah. Aku tidak akan rela jika kau satu asrama dengan laki-laki seperti dia!"

"Dia siapa maks…"

Kagami langsung teringat kejadian pagi itu. Ia hanya menunduk dan meneruskan makannya hingga habis.

"Tapi Midorima, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir..."

Mendengar perkataan Kagami, Midorima menjadi sangat kesal. Entah kenapa Ia merasa seperti tidak dibutuhkan ataupun dianggap ada oleh Kagami sekalipun.

**BRAAAK!**

Midorima memukul meja makan dengan tangannya.

"Kau tidak ingin mereka khawatir, tapi kau biarkan aku cemas setengah mati seperti ini?"

"Mi-midori..."

Midorima berdiri meninggalkan meja makan. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.. Beberapa menit setelah ia masuk, ia mengeluarkan tangannya saja dari celah pintu. Kagami dan Takao menatap heran ke arah Midorima.

"Eh? Mi-midorima?"

"Shut Up! Kau boleh lakukan sesukamu, tapi beri aku alamat surelmu!"

Kagami melihat sebuah handphone berwarna hijau tengah dipegang oleh Midorima.

"Ta-tapi untuk apa?"

"Urusai! A-aku ingin kau mengandalkanku saat kau butuh. Ji-jika kau tak mau, ma-maka pergilah!"

Suara Midorima terdengar begitu lemah saat meminta Kagami untuk pergi.

**DRRR! DRRR! **

Midorima merasakan handphonenya bergetar. Ia memasukan tanganya dan melihat handphonenya. Dilayar handphone itu terpampang sebuah nama.

_"Kagami Taiga"_

Midorima langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia ingin sekali melihat wajah Kagami. Namun Ia hanya mendapati Takao disana.

"Takao! Mana dia?"

"Dia baru saja keluar Tuan." Takao tersenyum senang.

"Dan kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Apa Anda tau Tuan, barusan Kagami-sama keluar dengan wajah memerah.."

Midorima merasa kakinya sangat lemas. Wajahnya pun memerah. Midorima berjalan sempoyongan menuju sofa.

"Tu-tuan? Anda baik-baik saja?"

**BRUUUK! **

Midorima menjatuhkan diri disofa itu. Ia tiduran diatas sofa dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Ba-baka!"

Takao mendengar tuannya berguman pelan.

xxx

"Aomine-kun..."

"Hmmm?"

"Apa kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan tadi?"

"Mmmnn..."

"AOMINE-KUN!"

Kuroko tampak kesal, Ia menarik majalah porno milik Aomine yang tengah membacanya.

"Apa masalahmu, Tetsu? Aku sudah mendengarmu sejak tadi!"

Aomine langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Aomine berada didalam kamar Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Kalau kau dengar setidaknya katakan sesuatu! Lagian untuk apa kau berada disini?!"

"Huh? Ini kan kamarku jugaTetsu!"

"Memang. Tapi itu sebelum kau diskors karna memukul senpaimu sebulan yang lalu, Aomine-kun!"

Keheningan terasa diantara mereka. Aomine langsung berdiri dan mengambil jaketnya. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu kamar itu.

"Cih!"

"A-aomine-kun…"

"Hoi! Apa kau tau alasanku memukul mereka, Tetsu?"

"A-aomine-kun.. Aku tidak..."

"Sudahlah Tetsu.. Aku per..."

**CKLEK! **

Aomine terkejut mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri dibalik pintu itu.

"Kau!"

Orang itu menunjuk tepat diwajah Aomine. Aomine hanya menatap datar ke arah orang itu.

"Yo!"

"Se-sedang apa kau disini?!"

Kuroko penasaran dengan siapa Aomine bicara, Ia mengintip dibalik punggung Aomine.

"Ka-kagami-kun!"

"Kuroko! Kenapa orang ini ada disini?"

"Tetsu, apa kau tid..."

**BRAAAKK! **

Kuroko mendorong Aomine hingga Ia menabrak pintu.

"Tetsu! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sakit tau!"

Kuroko sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Aomine, Ia mendekati Kagami dan mencengkram erat kedua lengan Kagami.

"Kagami-kun! Dari mana saja kau?!"

"Kuroko.. Aku.."

"Mana Yumi? Apa kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Aauu.. Kuroko..."

Kuroko mengencangkan cengkramannya. Wajahnya tampak begitu cemas dan menakutkan.

"Tetsu! Hentikan! Kau melukainya!" Aomine menyentuh pundak Kuroko.

"Eh?" Kuroko tersadar.

Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dari lengan Kagami. Kuroko melihat memar dilengan Kagami dan juga beberapa luka berdarah karena cakarannya.

"Ka-kagami-kun.. A-aku.."

"Kau tak apa Kagami?"

Kagami menatap kedua lengannya bergantian. Ia melihat beberapa luka kecil dan sedikit mema dilengan-lengannya itu. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak menganggapnya sebagai luka yang serius.

"Yeah.. ini cuma luka kecil.."

"Benarkah? sini kulihat.."

Aomine menyentuh lengan Kagami.

"_Ha-halus..."_ batin Aomine.

Tanpa sadar Aomine membelai tangan Kagami terus-menerus.

"A-au.."

"Go-gomen..."

"Hmmm.. Daijoubu.."

Aomine sedikit terkejut dengan ekspresi wajah Kagami yang tampak memerah, dan juga kedua mata Kagami yang terlihat berair.

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! **

Aomine, Kuroko dan Kagami menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Mereka melihat Momoi-sensei dan beberapa anak gadis dari kelas mereka berlarian ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Hosh.. Hosh...Aomine-kun.. Kagami-kun.. Kuroko-kun.. Hosh.. Hosh.."

Nafas Momoi-sensei dan gadis-gadis itu tersengal. Mereka tampak lelah karena berlarian.

"Sensei, _Daijoubu desu ka_?" Kagami mendekati Momoi-sensei.

"Hmmm.. _Daijoubu desu_.. ano.. Apa... Hosh.. Hosh.."

"Tenanglah Sensei.. Bicara pelan-pelan. Ada apa?"

"Apa kalian melihat Yumi?"

"Ada apa dengan Yumi, sensei?"

Kuroko langsung menggenggam tangan senseinya kuat-kuat. Momoi-sensei tampak ingin menangis saat beliau berbicara dengan Kuroko.

"Di-dia.. tidak ada di asrama putri.. hiks.. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana.. hiks.. kami semua sudah mencarinya kemana-mana.. hiks.. hiks.. tap-tapi kami tidak menemukannya.."

"APA?!" Kuroko, Kagami dan Aomine bersamaan.

Kuroko menunduk dalam, Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kagami pun juga tampak kebingungan, hanya Aomine saja yang masih terlihat tenang saat itu. Tiba-tiba..

"Kuroko!"teriak Kagami.

Kuroko tengah berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya, Kuroko merasa sangat khawatir pada Yumi. Ia berpikir keras, tentang dimana keberadaan Yumi sekarang.

"jika dia tidak ada diasrama maupun disekolah, ada dimana dia?!" batin Kuroko.

Kuroko tampak semakin menjauh, Kagami sudah akan mengejar Kuroko namun Aomine menahan tangan Kagami. Kagami menatap tajam Aomine. Rasanya ingin sekali Ia memukul laki-laki berkulit gelap yang ada didekatnya itu. Kagami sudah melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Aomine, tapi Aomine dengan mudah menghindarinya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, Aomine? Biarkan Aku ikut Kuroko mencari Yumi! Lepaskan Aku!"

"Memangnya Kau akan mencarinya kemana? Apa Kau tau dimana dia?"

"Urgh.." Kagami tampak kesal, Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan, keheningan terasa begitu kuat. Bahkan Momoi-sensei juga terdiam, Ia tidak mampu memecah keheningan disana.

"Momoi-sensei, sebaiknya Kau dan anak-anak gadis yang lain kembali saja ke asrama." Aomine bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kagami.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Biar Aku dan Kagami yang mencarinya.. Benarkan, Bakagami?"

"Eh?" Kagami menatap bingung ke arah Aomine.

Aomine hanya tersenyum lalu Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Kagami dan menariknya bersamanya. Mau tidak mau Kagami mengikuti Aomine, Ia ingin berontak namun Aomine mengeratkan genggamannya setiap kali Kagami berontak.

"Mau kemana kita?" bentak Kagami.

"Mencari Yumi." Aomine membawa Kagami ke tempat yang tampak seperti garasi.

"Ta-tapi kemana? Da-dan bagaimana?"

Tiba-tiba Aomine melepaskan tangan Kagami. Ia lalu membuka sebuah benda yang tertutup kain didalam garasi itu. Saat Aomine membukanya, Kagami tampak terkejut dengan apa yang ada disana. Sebuah motor merah ada disana, motor itu tampak baru dan bagus.

Kagami berjalan mendekati motor itu, Ia bahkan membelai perlahan motor itu dari belakang ke depan. Aomine hanya tersenyum puas melihat Kagami seperti itu. Laki-laki berkulit gelap itu berjalan menuju pintu garasi dan membuka pintu garasi tersebut.

**PLUUUK!**

Aomine memakaikan sebuah helm pada Kagami. Ia sendiri juga sudah memakai helm dikepalanya. Setelah itu Ia menarik Kagami dan Ia memboncengkan Kagami dibelakangnya.

"Pegangan yang erat. Kurasa Aku tau dimana Yumi sekarang.." Aomine sedikit melirik ke arah Kagami.

"Eh?" Kagami tampak sedikit bingung.

Tiba-tiba saja Aomine menggas motornya dengan kencang. Bahkan Kagami hampir terhempas karenanya. Aomine memboncengkan Kagami keluar dari garasi dan juga melewati gerbang sekolah. Dengan sangat terpaksa Kagamipun harus mengeratkan rangkulannya dipinggang Aomine agar ia tidak jatuh.

Sesekali Kagami menatap wajah Aomine yang tampak begitu dekat darinya, wajah Aomine memang tampak sangat tenang tapi Kagami juga melihat sebuah kekhawatiran terpancar dikedua mata Aomine.

"_A-aomine.. Kau ini sebenarnya juga…_" pikir Kagami.

Perlahan pikiran Kagami mulai berubah tentang Aomine, Kagami sudah tidak merasa takut lagi seperti tadi pagi. Bahkan kini ia sudah mulai bisa menerima keberadaan Aomine sebagai teman. Kagamipun membenamkan kepalanya dipunggung Aomine dan ia juga mengeratkan pelukkannya.

Aomine sedikit terkejut saat merasakan pelukan Kagami yang semakin erat, Aomine berpikiran kalau Kagami ketakutan karena ia mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sedikit demi sedikit Aomine mengurai kecepatannya. Jantungnya kini juga berdebar sangat kencang dan tak karuan.

"_A-apa-apaan ini.. ke-kenapa aku berdebar-debar seperti ini?"_ batin Aomine.

xxx

"Kise-kun, apa kau yakin kau akan naik motor saja?" seorang wanita berambut kecoklatan berdiri tepat disebelah Kise.

"Iya. Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku pasti baik-baik saja.."

"Bodoh! Aku ini managermu! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir?!" wanita itu memukul pelan kepala Kise dengan sebuah map.

"Hahaha.. tenang saja, _manager-san_.. Aku bisa jaga diri kok. Lagian pemotretan hari ini sudah berjalan dengan baik… kan?"

**BRUUUUUMM!**

Kedua mata Kise tertuju pada sebuah motor merah yang baru saja melewatinya. Ia mengenali kedua orang yang tengah berboncengan mengendarai motor merah tadi. Kise bahkan tidak mendengarkan managernya yang tengah menceramahinya, yang ia tahu kini ia merasa sangat panas didalam hatinya.

"..kun? Kise-kun? Apa kau mendengarkanku, Kise-kun?"

"Ah, maafkan aku. Iya aku dengar, tapi sekarang aku harus pergi. _Jaa, nee…_"

Kise segera menggunakan helmnya dan ia menyalakan mesin motornya. Kedua matanya terfokus untuk mencari dua pengendara motor merah yang tadi melewatinya. Ia sangat yakin kalau kedua orang itu adalah Aomine dan Kagami.

"_Taiga-chan.. Kenapa kau bersama pria itu?!"_ batin Kise.

Muncul banyak sekali bayangan yang tidak-tidak didalam kepala Kise. Ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kagami-nya.

"_Taiga-chan.. tunggu aku…"_ guman Kise perlahan.

xxx

Aomine menikmati setiap detik saat Kagami memeluk erat pinggangnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang tengah mengikuti mereka berdua. Bahkan Aomine sedikit melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk mencari Yumi.

"A-aomine? Apa kita masih jauh?" Kagami terdengar lirih.

"oh, ah iya. Sebentar lagi kita sampai.."

"_damn! Focus Aomine, focus!_" pikir Aomine.

Kedua mata Aomine langsung tertuju pada sebuah café yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Ia dapat melihat Kuroko baru saja keluar dari tempat itu dengan wajah kecewa. Saat Aomine hendak memanggilnya, Kuroko sudah berlari lagi dan menghilang entah kemana. Aominepun menghentikan motornya didepan café itu.

"Kagami, kita sudah sampai.."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Kagami mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Kagami dan Aomine mulai turun dari motor merah itu. Aomine melepaskan helm yang dikenakannya tadi, sesekali ia melirik Kagami yang tampak sedikit kagum dengan pesona café itu.

"Wow! Tempat apa ini?"

"Ini café. Café milik Yumi.." Aomine menggandeng tangan Kagami.

"Eh? Ini café milik Yumi? Benarkah?"

"Ya. Ini café miliknya, lebih tepatnya ini café pemberian orang tua Yumi padanya."

Kagami mengikuti Aominetanpa memberontak sedikitpun. ia bahkan tidak sadar jika Aomine tengah menggandeng tangannya dengan lembut. Ia masih mengagumi keindahan café yang ada didepannya saat ini.

**KLINTING!**

Aomine membuka pintu café itu perlahan. Seorang pelayan berambut ungu tengah berdiri didekat sebuah meja kosong.

"Selamat da…tang.. Aomine-kun, ke-kenapa kau kemari?"

"Yo! Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu.."

"Apa ini soal Yumi-san?" Pelayan itu berjalan mendekati Aomine dan Kagami.

Kagami sedikit ternganga melihat pelayan yang tampak sangat tinggi tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Sepertinya tinggi laki-laki itu mencapai 2meter, Kagamipun tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi ada hal lain juga yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, mukkun.."

"Apa itu tentang Kuroko?" ekspresi wajah pelayan itu berubah drastis.

"ya." Jawab Aomine datar.

Tiba-tiba Aomine merasa seseorang tengah menarik-narik jaketnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Kagami tengah berdiri disana dengan wajah kebingungan. Seolah-olah Kagami ingin agar Aomine memberi penjelasan kepadanya dahulu.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Kagami. Dia adalah Murasakibara Atsushi, dia adalah salah satu _teman _Yumi."

"Aomine.. bisakah kau tidak menekankan pada kata itu?"

Aomine sedikit memberi tekanan pada saat mengucapkan kata _teman_. Murasakibara memukul kepala Aomine dengan nampan yang dibawanya. Aomine hanya bisa meringis sambal memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul barusan.

"Haha.. memangnya kau bukan temannya Yumi?"

"Aku memang bukan temannya. Aku ini hanyalah pelayan dikeluarga Yoshikuni."

"Hoi.. hoi, nanti Yumi bisa sedih jika kau berkata seperti itu."

Kagami merasa tidak nyaman berada diantara kedua orang itu. Ia merasa seperti ada sebuah aliran listrik dari kedua mata Aomine dan Murasakibara. Ditambah lagi ia merasa seperti melihat petir menyambar-nyambar diantara mereka berdua. Tampaknya kedua orang itu saling membenci satu sama lain.

"A… ano…" Kagami berusaha menenangkan kedua orang itu.

Murasakibara meletakkan sorbetnya dimeja. Ia lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Harusnya aku tidak memberi tahumu. Tapi ini juga untuk Yumi-san. Dia akan pergi ke Paris. Ia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya sebagai _patissierie_ disana."

Kedua mata Kagami terbelalak, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatan oleh Murasakibara barusan. Kagami langsung mencengkram kuat lengan Murasakibara, kedua matanya tampak sedikit berair.

"Ka-kau bohong kan?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berbohong. Sebaiknya kalian segera kembali ke Asrama kalian. Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk kalian keluar."

Aomine menarik lembut tangan Kagami keluar dari café itu. Sebenarnya jantung Aomine berdebar sangat kencang saat ia melihat wajah Kagami yang tampak sangat imut saat itu juga. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menggigit pipi Kagami yang tampak sangat menggoda itu.

"Kagami, ayo kita kembali…" Aomine merangkul pundak Kagami. Ia memasangkan helmnya pada Kagami.

Tiba-tiba…

**BRUUUUMM!**

Kagami dan Aomine menoleh kearah suara motor yang berisik itu. Mereka melihat sebuah motor berwarna kuning tengah melaju dengan sangat cepat kearah mereka berdua. Orang yang mengendarai motor itu menggunakan helm kuning yang menutupi wajahnya.

**CKIIIIITTT!**

Motor itu tiba-tiba berhenti tepat dihadapan mereka. Orang yang mengendarai motor itu sama sekali tidak mematikan mesin motornya. Orang itu menoleh kerah Kagami dan Aomine, dan orang itu mulai membuka kaca helmnya. Betapa terkejutnya Kagami saat ia mentap sepasang mata keemasan yang saat dikenalinya tengah menatap tajam kearahnya.

"R-ryouta-kun…" Kagami tergagap.

"Cepat naik!"

Kise menggerakan kepalanya seolah memberikan Kagami isyarat agar segera membonceng padanya. Aomine sempat akan menghentikan Kagami, tapi tatapan tajam Kise membuat Aomine sendiri merinding ketakutan hingga ia melepaskan rangkulannnya dari Kagami.

Kagami pun hanya menuruti Kise dengan naik keatas motor Kise dan mulai merangkul pinggang Kise. Kise masih menatap tajam Aomine, setelah cukup lama akhirnya ia menggas motornya dan meninggalkan Aomine bersama motornya didepan café itu.

**BRUUUUMM! BRUUUUUMM!**

Kagami mengeratkan rangkulannya. Saat ini ia bisa dengan mudahnya menghirup aroma tubuh Kise yang sangat disukainya. Ia bahkan tidak merasa takut sedikitpun saat Kise mengendari motornya lebih cepat daripada Aomine tadi.

Kise membawa Kagami kesebuah lapangan basket yang tampak sudah lama tidak digunakan. Ia mematikan mesin motornya dan ia menurunkan Kagami disana. Kise tidak berbicara sepatah katapun pada Kagami. Ia hanya menarik dengan kasar tangan Kagami agar kagami mengikutinya masuk kedalam pagar lapangan itu. Wajah Kise tampak begitu kesal dan kecewa.

"R-ryouta-kun… co matte!"

"…" Kise tidak menangapi omongan Kagami.

"Ryouta-kun, matte!"

Kise menarik keras tangan Kagami. Ia melemparkan Kagami, hingga laki-laki berambut kemerahan itu menabrak pagaar kawat yang ada dihadapannya. Kedua tangan Kise menahan Kagami agar ia tidak kabur kemana-mana. Kise bahkan meletakkan salah satu kakinya diantara kaki-kaki Kagami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ryouta?!" Air mata keluar dari kedua mata Kagami.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Taiga!"

Kise menunduk dalam. Ia tampak tidak sanggup menatap Kagami yang tengah ada didepannya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan semua yang ia rasakan didalam hatinya. Ia merasa marah, kesal dan lelah.

"Taiga, tolong lihatlah diriku.."

Kise memaksakan dirinya untuk menatap tajam tepat ke kedua mata Kagami. Ia memantapkan hatinya untuk menatap tajam Kagami, kini ia tidak mau lagi kehilangan Kagami. Ia tidak mau jika Kagami bersama pria lain lagi, entah itu Midorima, Kuroko apa lagi Aomine.

Kise ingin agar Kagami hanya melihatnya, hanya dia seorang!

"Rryouta…" suara Kagami sedikit bergetar.

"Taiga, lihatlah Aku!"

Kise mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagami. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke mulut Kagami. Entah kenapa Kagami sendiri malah membuka mulutnya seolah ia bersiap menerima mulut Kise yang terbuka didepannya.

"Taiga, Pikirkanlah diriku! Jangan pernah kau pikirkan orang lain selain aku!"

Dengan suara dingin Kise mulai mencium Kagami. Ia memainkan lidahnya dengan lihai didalam mulut Kagami, lidah mereka saling bertautan seolah tak ingin berpisah. Tubuh Kagami terasa panas, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bahkan ia mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipundak Kise. Ciuman panas itu berlangsung sangat lama.

**BRUUUUK!**

"Haaah.. haaah.. Rr-ryouta… haaah…"

Kagami terjatuh. Kedua kakinya terlalu lemas untuk berdiri karena ciuman itu. Nafasnya sangat tidak teratur. Air mata tampak memenuhi kedua mata Kagami. Pipi Kagami bahkan tampak begitu merah sekarang.

Kise menatap Kagami dengan tatapan kagum. Rona merah tampak menghiasi pipi model tampan itu. tiba-tiba ia membelai perlahan kedua pipi Kagami.

"Taiga, Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" bisik Kise ditelinga Kagami.

Kise kembali mencium Kagami dengan panasnya di lapangan basket yang sepi dan sangat gelap itu.

XXX

_**To be Continue...**_

XXX

Fuih…

_Gomen nee_, Yumi baru bisa update lagi…

Abis Yumi sibuk banget belakangan ini… -"

Sekali lagi _Gomen nee_….


	9. Chapter 8,5

**_Love Trial_**

_Kise Ryouta | Kagami Taiga | Shintaro Midorima | Aomine Daiki_

**_Disclaimer_** :**_Kuroko no Basuke_** (黒子のバスケ), Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Warning!** OOC, OOT, Typo everywhere, Alur berantakan, EYD kacau..

Ada unsur **Shounen Ai****,** kalo ngga suka Yumi saranin ngga usah baca.. :3

.

.

Oh, Iya!

Yumi lupa bilang kalo dichapter ini pake POV'nya Takao.

.

.

Selamat Membaca! xD

.

.

**KRIIIING! KRIIIIING! KRIIIING!**

.

Kubuka kedua mataku perlahan. Aku berusaha menggapai jam beker yang berada tidak jauh dari tanganku, jam beker itu benar-benar berhasil membuatku membuka kedua mataku. Rasanya aku baru sebentar memejamkan kedua mataku ini.

"_Haah… pukul 3.30 pagi.. Ayam saja masih tertidur dikandangnya.._" gumanku perlahan.

Kugaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal dengan tangan kiriku. Aku mulai melangkah turun dari kasurku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Aku harus segera mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan oleh majikanku, Midorima Shintarou.

Selesai mandi aku segera menggunakan setelan jasku yang baru saja kubeli kemarin. Tiba-tiba kedua mataku tertuju pada kalender yang ada didekatku.

"Sepertinya hari ini Tuan muda akan mengumumkannya…" gumanku.

"Heh… Sepertinya menarik.."

Aku kembali merapikan jasku. Aku merasa aku akan mendapatkan banyak hiburan menarik hari ini.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur. Aku harus segera mambuatkan Midorima sarapannya. Sudah seminggu ini aku harus membuatkannya makanan sejak ia memecat koki professional minggu lalu.

"Dia memang sudah berubah banyak.." gumanku perlahan.

Tentu saja, dia adalah anak yang sangat manis dan lucu sebelumnya. Dia selalu saja bersama-sama dengan ketiga teman sebayanya. Tapi sekarang ia selalu sendiri, bahkan hubungannya dengan ketiga teman masa kecilnya itu sangat buruk.

**CLETAK! CLETAK! CLETAK!**

"Hari ini dia memintaku memasakkan wortel… tapi apa ia akan memakannya ya? Haah.."

Kulanjutan kegiatanku memotong-motong wortel. Aku masih terbayang akan masa-masa 10 tahun yang lalu. Aku masih mengingat wajah-wajah polos anak-anak itu. Midorima-sama dan juga ketiga temannya, Kuroko, Yumi dan Aomine. Jika aku mengingatnya, mereka selalu bersama-sama saat itu. Tapi sekarang…

_creeess.._

Kutatap tangan kiriku. Kulihat salah satu jariku berdarah karena teriris pisau. Darahku mengalir cukup banyak saat ini. Aku segera mencuci lukaku dan kukeringkan tanganku. Darahku masih saja mengalir, aku segera mencari kotak obat didapur. Dengan cepat aku mengambil obat merah dan juga plester.

"Ah.. Jadi ingat saat itu. Jadi kangen…" Aku tersenyum masam sambil membawa plester coklat ditanganku.

.

.

**10 tahun yang lalu…**

.

.

"Hei kalian, hati-ha… AWAAAAS!"

**PRAAAAANG!**

Sebuah guci kaca besar hampir saja jatuh diatas empat anak kecil yang berlarian didekat rak buku.

"HUUAAAA! HUUUAAAAA! HUUUAAAAA!"

Dua anak kecil tengah menangis dihadapanku, sedangkan dua anak lainnya hanya terdiam sambil menatapku penuh dengan rasa khawatir.

"Hei.. hei.. kalian berdua kenapa?"

"Ta-takao-onii-chan… hiks.. kau akan mati.. Yumi ngga mau!" Gadis kecil dihadapanku langsung memeluk erat diriku.

"Tenanglah Yumi-chan.. Aku tidak akan mati ko.." belum selesai aku bicara, tiba-tiba anak berambut hijau yang menangis bersama gadis kecil itu juga ikut memelukku.

"Ta-tapi kau berdarah… hiks.."

"Tenang saja. Ini hanya luka kecil, Shintarou-sama.."

Aku mengusap-usap kepala kedua anak kecil yang tengah memelukku ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tega melihat mereka berdua seperti itu. aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membuat mereka khawatir. Bahkan aku merasa terharu karena mereka bergitu memperhatikanku.

"Ta-tapi gara-gara aku… hiks.. kau jadi seperti ini…" Midorima kecil memeluk lengan kananku.

"I-ini.. pakailah.." seorang anak menyodorkan sebuah plester padaku.

"Eh? A-aomine-kun? Ke..kenapa?"

"Kau terluka karena kami. Maaf gara-gara kami kau jadi harus terkena pecahan kaca itu.."

"_A-arigatou…_"

Aku menatap seorang anak lagi, ia tampaknya berusaha menenangkan gadis yang memeluk erat diriku. Kedua matanya tampak sedikit berair. Sepertinya ia juga sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

"T-tenang saja Yumi-chan.. Takao-nii-chan pasti baik-baik saja…"

Ia tampak menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung gadis kecil itu. Sesaat aku melihat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Be-benarkah itu, Tetsu-kun? Hiks.."

"Hmmm.. Benar. _Nee, Onii-chan_?" Kuroko kecil menatapku penuh harap.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Akupun mengangguk padanya.

"Hmmm.. kau benar, Kuroko-kun."

Tiba-tiba saja mereka berempat memelukku. Mereka berempat menangis dengan kerasnya didadaku. Mereka sepertinya sudah menahan rasa khawatir mereka sejak tadi. Wajah mereka semua basah karena air mata mereka sendiri.

"Kalian semua ini sudahlah.." aku jadi kebingungan sendiri.

Mereka berempat mulai melepaskan pelukan mereka. Mereka juga mengeringkan wajah mereka yang basah karena air mata dengan tangan mereka sendiri. Mereka mulai bergenggaman tangan satu sama lain. Saat Aomine mengangguk pelan, ketiga temannya juga mengikutinya.

"Kalau begitu, jika kau membutuhkan apapun, kau harus mengatakannya pada kami! Berjanjilah, Takao-san!" Aomine kecil menatapku dengan wajah serius.

Entah kenapa Yumi, Kuroko dan Midorima juga mengangguk bersamaan seolah mereka bertiga meng'iya'kan apa yang dikatakan oleh Aomine. Rasanya bunga-bunga bermekaran didalam hatiku. Aku merasa sangat senang hingga air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"Ta-takao-nii-chan.. kau menangis.. hisk.. hiks.. pasti kau kesakitan…"

Kedua mata Yumi kembali berair, tampaknya ia akan menangis lagi. Melihat Yumi akan menangis lagi, ketiga temannya juga ikut-ikutan menangis.

"Ka-kalian semua tenanglah.."

"Ta-tapi, Takao-nii-chan…"

"Tenanglah Yumi-chan.. Aku menangis bukan karena aku kesakitan,."

"La-lalu.."

Aku tersenyum penuh arti.

"Itu semua karena aku bahagia.. Aku senang kalian semua mengkhawatirkanku.."

"Ja-jadi kau mau berjanji pada kami?"

"Hmmm.. Aku janji.."

"Dan berjanjilah pada kami, Takao! Kau tidak akan pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari kami.. termasuk saat kau terluka… hiks.." Midorima kecil menarik-narik lengan bajuku.

Aku tersenyum pada keempat anak kecil itu. kuacungkan kedua jari kelingkingku yang menandakan bahawa aku telah berjanji pada mereka. Mereka berempat mulai tertawa, akupun mulai ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

"Aku berjanji…"

.

.

Setidaknya itulah yang terjadi 10 tahun lalu. Midorima dan Aomine masih saling berbaikan satu sama lain. Hah, kalau saja kakek mereka berdua tidak terlalu pilih kasih hingga membuat kedua orang tua Aomine bercerai. Mereka pasti masih akan bersama-sama seperti dulu dan tidak bermusuhan seperti saat ini.

"_Bahkan sebulan yang lalu Midorima sampai menghukum Aomine karena memukul senpainya. Sampai kapan mereka akan bermusuhan seperti itu?_" batinku.

Jika kuingat-ingat lagi, Aomine tidaklah bersalah dalam hal ini. Dia hanya ingin melindungi harga diri Midorima itu saja. Kalau saja Midorima mau sedikit mengerti Aomine, mungkin mereka tidak akan bermusuhan seperti ini.

"Ah, benar. Hari ini Aomine akan mulai masuk kembali.."

Aku berjalan menuju kamar majikanku. Sebelum mengetuk pintu kamarnya aku merapikan dasiku.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Tuan Muda, saya Takao.."

"_Ah Takao! Kebetulan, masuklah dan segera tolong aku!_"

Aku terkejut ketika mendengar Tuan Shintarou memintaku untuk menolongnya. Aku sangat takut jika ia sedang dalam kondisi berbahaya ataupun terluka sedikitpun. aku segera masuk kedalam kamar Tuan Shintarou dengan _sedikit _kasar.

**BRAAAAKK!**

"Ta-takao! Ka-kau mengejutkanku!"

"Ah, maafkan saya tuan. Saya pikir anda dalam masalah.."

Aku melihat tuan Shintarou dalam keadaan yang cukup kacau. Seragamnya sama sekali tidak rapi. Bahkan seragam yang dikenakannya tampak sangat kusut. Aku toidak mengeti apa yang terjadi, tapi dia benar-benar membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Ya, aku memang dalam masalah. Makanya cepat bantu aku, _nandayoo_!"

"Ba-baik, Tuan.."

Aku meminta Tuan Midorima untuk melepaskan pakaiannya. Pertama-tama aku benar-benar harus menyetrika ulang pakaian itu agar tampak rapi saat digunakan oleh Tuan Midorima.

"Baiklah tuan, biar saya bantu anda."

Kupasangkan pakaian Midorima. Aku juga memakaikan dari dan memasangkan kancing baju serta jasnya. Setelah aku selesai mendadaninya, Ia langsung berlari mendekati kaca dan menatap bayangan dirinya yang rapi saat itu. ia bahkan tersenyum senang dengan tulusnya.

"_Good!_ Takao, aku akan mengumumkannya nanti.. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sepertinya bagus, Tuan. Tapi…" Aku terdiam.

"Ada apa, Takao?"

"Tapi jangan lakukan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. _**Bisakan, Midorima-sama?**_" Aku sedikit memberi tekanan pada ucapanku.

Aku dapat melihat bahwa bulu kuduk majikanku itu berdiri. Tampaknya ia sangat ketakutan mendengar ucapanku. Aku jadi ingin tertawa dalam hati.

Midorima bukanlah orang yang mudah diatur. Aku sangat mengenalnya dan juga ketiga teman masa kecilnya, Yumi, Kuroko dan Aomine. Entah sejak kapan hubungan mereka berempat menjadi renggang, padahal dulu mereka selalu merepotkanku. Aku jadi pusing setiap kali mengingatnya.

"Haah…" helaku.

"Eh? Kau kenapa Takao?"

"Hmm.. Saya baik-baik saja, Tuan. Sebaiknya anda segera sarapan jadi kita bisa segera berangkat.." Aku tersenyum.

"Huh? Dasar aneh.."

Kami berdua berjalan menuju ruang makan. Kubawakan nasi goreng dengan potongan wortel didalamnya. Wajah Midorima tampak sangat terkejut dengan apa yang didapatinya.

"Ta-takao i-ini.."

"Tuan sendiri yang memintanya kemarin.."

"Ta-tapi Takao.. Ta-takao tanganmu kenapa?" Midorima menarik tanganku.

Aku segera menarik kembali tanganku dan menyembunyikannya dibalik punggungku. Aku tidak ingin dia melihat tanganku yang terluka ini.

"Saya tidak apa-apa tuan.."

" '_Jangan menyembunyikan apapun!'_ Kau sudah berjanji padaku!"

**DEG!**

Rasanya seperti sebuah panah telah menusuk kedalam jantungku. Akupun hanya tersenyum senang, rasanya kejadian itu sudah sangat lama. Aku pikir Midorima kecil telah melupakannya.

"Bukan padamu saja, Tuan. Aku telah berjanji pada _kalian_ berempat.." Aku tersenyum padanya.

Kini aku melihat wajah Midorima yang tampak sangat muram. Ia terlihat sangat sedih.

"Ya. Kau telah berjanji pada _kami_.. Padaku, Yumi, Kuroko dan juga sepupuku yang _bodoh_ itu, Aomine.."

"Ya… Anda benar, Tuan."

.

.

Tunggu Chapter berikutnya ya… xD

Maaf, banget Yumi kasi selingan chapter kaya gini…

Habisnya Muncul gitu aja dikepala Yumi..

Gomen… (_ _*)

Jangan lupa _Review.._

Sankyuu… :*

w


	10. Chapter 9

**_Love Trial_**

_Kise Ryouta | Kagami Taiga | Shintaro Midorima | Aomine Daiki_

**_Disclaimer_** :**_Kuroko no Basuke_** (黒子のバスケ), Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Warning!** OOC, OOT, Typo everywhere, Alur berantakan, EYD kacau..

Ada unsur **Shounen Ai****.. ****Kalo ngga suka** Yumi saranin jangan baca.. :3

Happy Reading.. \\(^o^)/

* * *

Midorima sedang terbaring tengkurap diatas kasurnya. Sesekali Midorima menatap layar handphonenya. Ia sangat menantikan pesan ataupun telpon dari Kagami. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan apapun. Takao pun hanya bisa berdiri didekat Midorima sambil membereskan beberapa buku Midorima yang dibiarkan pemiliknya berantakan dimeja.

"_Sai, Takao_…"

"Ada apa tuan?"

Takao berjalan mendekati Midorima. Kedua tangan Takao masih penuh dengan buku-buku Midorima.

"Kenapa Kagami tidak segera menelpoku atau mengirimku sebuah pesan?"

Midorima menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah dibantalnya yang sangat empuk. Ia benar-benar gelisah. Melihat Tuannya yang seperti itu membuat Takao ingin tertawa. Ia kembali menuju meja belajar Midorima dan kembali membereskan buku-buku milik Midorima.

"Kenapa bukan anda saja yang menelponya duluan, _Midorima-sama_?"

"_Ba-baka_! Mana mungkin aku bisa menghubunginya duluan!"

"Ya itu pun kalau anda mau mendengar kabarnya.."

"…" Midoria terdiam. Ia tampak masih memikirkan apa yang dikatan Takao barusan.

"Semua itu tergantung keputusan anda, tuan."

Takao berjalan menjauh dari meja belajar Midorima. Takao berjalan keluar dari kamar Midorima.

"_Oyasuminasai, gosoujin-sama…_" Takao membungkuk dalam.

"Tu-tunggu, Takao!"

Midorima bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia duduk diatas kasurnya dan menatap tajam kerah Takao seolah mengatakan _'Coba saja jika kau berani keluar sekarang!'_ . Bahkan Takao pun langsung mengerti apa maksud tuannya itu, ia hanya membungkuk lalu kembali menutup pintu kamar tuannya. Ia berdiri di dekat pintu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Saya akan menemani anda disini saja, _Midorima-sama.._"

"Ba-bagus! Se-sekarang aku akan menelpon Kagami…"

**DRRR! DRRR! DRRR!**

Belum sempat Midorima menekan nomor telephone Kagami, handphone Midorima sudah bergetar duluan. Sebuah panggilan masuk ke handphonenya. Midorima menatap heran kearah Takao, tapi Takao hanya mengangkat bahu seolah ia tidak tau apa-apa.

"I-ini Yumi… Haruskah aku mengangkatnya?" Midorima menatap Takao dengan wajah kesal.

"Ya, kurasa anda harus segera mengangkatnya."

"Urgh.. baiklah… _Moshi-moshi?"_ Midorima mengangkat telephone Yumi.

"_Hai Kaichou. Ano aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.."_

"Mengatakan apa, Yumi? Tidak biasanya kau menelponku malam-malam begini.."

"_Ano, aku akan pergi ke Paris. Jadi aku akan pindah dari sekolah dan juga asrama. Bisakah kau mengurusnya untukku?"_

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"…"

Keheningan terasa diantara keduanya. Midorima bahkan bisa mendengar suara Yumi yang seperti menahan tangisnya. Midorima sudah lama mengenal Yumi, jadi ia tau bagaimana sifat gadis itu.

"_Sebenarnya ayahku ingin aku jadi __patissierie, jadi…"_

"Jadi kau akan pergi ke Paris untuk menjadi seorang _petissierie_ seperti keinginan Ayahmu?"

"_Hai.. kau benar sekali, kaichou.. Kaichou, kau memang jenius deh…_"

Midorima mendengar suara Yumi yang terdengar dibuat ceria. Itu benar-benar membuat Midorima sangat kesal.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"_Besok pagi, sekitar pukul 8.._"

"Apa teman-temanmu sudah tau?"

"_Hmmm… tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak ingin ada yang tau, termasuk…_"

"Termasuk siapa? Kuroko?"

Midorima tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Yumi. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya Yumi mulai berbicara kembali.

"_Ah, sudahlah. Tolong uruskan semuanya untukku ya. Dan Kaichou, tadi Mukkun bilang padaku kalau Kagami-kun dan Dai-chan baru saja datang ke Caféku.."_

**JLEEEEB!**

Midorima menekan dadanya. Rasanya sebuah panah menusuk dadanya itu. ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan, karena tidak mungkin Kagami mau pergi berdua dengan Aomine yang telah melecehkannya tadi pagi.

Midorima hanya menunduk dan terdiam. Takao menatap heran tuannya yang tampak begitu tidak senang, namun ia tidak berani untuk mendekati tuannya itu sedikitpun.

"…" Midorima masih terdiam.

"_Hmmm? Kaichou? Daijou dayo?"_ Yumi terdengar khawatir.

"Dimana mereka sekarang?"

Suara Midorima terdengar begitu dingin dan mengerikan hingga membuat Yumi merinding. Yumi sedikit ketakutan, bahkan Yumi menjawab pertanyaan Midorima sambil bergetar.

"_Da-dai-chan masih berada didepan caféku… Tapi Kagami-kun…"_

"Dimana Kagami?"

"_Di-dia tadi dibawa oleh seseorang dengan motor kuning. Aku tidak tau siapa orang itu tapi.."_

**TUUUT! TUUUUT! TUUUUT!**

Midorima mematikan telephonenya. Ia sudah cukup kesal mendengar Kagami pergi bersama Aomine, sekarang Ia tidak tau dimana Kagami pergi.

Midorima langsung turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan mendekati lemarinya. Ia tidak melepaskan baju tidurnya, ia hanya mengambil sebuah jaket dan berjalan mendekati Takao dengan wajah kesal.

"Takao, ayo pergi!"

"Ke-kemana tuan?"

"Kita cari Kagami!"

Mereka berdua segera meninggalakan kamar Midorima dan berjalan keluar. Yang dipikirkan Midorima hanyalah dimana keberadaan Kagami saat ini, tak hanya itu ia juga yakin siapa orang yang membawa pergi Kagami saat ini. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _Kise Ryouta._

* * *

Kise dan Kagami masih berada di lapangan basket yang gelap nan sepi itu. Kise merasa panas disekujur tubuhnya. Ia masih saja mencium panas Kagami. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau ciumannya itu cukup untuk membuat Kagami _blank_.

"_Haah… Ki-kise… haaah…_" Kagami tampak lemas.

**DEG!**

Ini pertama kalinya, Kagami memanggil Kise dengan nama keluarganya. Terakhir kali Kagami melakukannya saat Kagami sangat marah kepada Kise 10 tahun yang lalu, tepat sebelum Kagami pergi ke Amerika.

Kise pun melepaskan ciumannya. Kise tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya membuang muka saat kedua mata Kagami yang berair menatapnya. Ia benar-benar merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri, ia sudah terlalu _bodoh_ hingga ia melakukan hal yang membuat Kagami marah padanya.

"_Gomen nee, Taiga…_"

"Ee.. Eh?" Kagami tampak kebingungan.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, Taiga. Aku bukanlah aku yang dulu lagi, ku tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan selama ini.."

Kise berjalan menjauh dari Kagami. Ia membiarkan Kagami sendirian dilapangan gelap nan sepi itu. Tapi Kise tidak meninggalkannya begitu saja, ia hanya duduk diatas motornya sambil merenungkan apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

Kise memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya. Tiba-tiba tangan kanannya menyentuh sesuatu yang berbentuk kotak. Ia pun mengeluarkan kotak itu perlahan.

"_jangan-jangan ini…" _batin Kise.

* * *

Kagami sendiri masih duduk lemas di dalam lapangan basket itu. Kedua matanya menatap kosong kearah langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Ia masih merasakan sensasi _ciuman panas_ dari Kise barusan. Ia merasa bagaikan sedang bermimpi hingga ia tak mampu memikirkan yang lain selain _ciuman _itu.

"Ta.. tadi itu apa?" gumannya perlahan.

**DRRR! DRRR! DRRR!**

Kagami merasakan sesuatu bergetar disaku jaketnya. Ia mengeluarkan benda yang bergetar itu tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun. seseorang tengah menelponnya dan ia sama sekali tidak melihat siapa orang yang tengah menelponya itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" ujar Kagami lirih.

"_Kagami? Dimana kau? Dan kenapa suaramu begitu pelan?"_

Kagami masih mencoba menerka siapa orang yang berteriak padanya lewat telepon itu, tapi percuma saja saat ini dia benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan apapun seolah otaknya berhenti bekerja.

"Hmmm? Aku sedang ada di lapangan basket.._ Dare_?"

"_Hah? Lapangan basket mana? Dan kenapa kau bertanya siapa, ini Aku.. Midorima!"_

**DEG!**

Kagami menekan dadanya, kini ia mulai bisa berpikir kembali. Ya otaknya seakan kembali bekerja dengan tenaga super. Mendengar suara Midorima membuat Kagami tersadar dengan apa yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini. Ia segera berdiri, dan berjalan sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tiba-tiba kedua matanya tertuju pada sebuah papan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Hmmm, lapangan basket dekat _café _milik Yumi.."

Jantung Kagami berdebar kencang saat memberi tau Midorima, ia belum pernah merasa berdebar-debar hanya dengan mendengar suara seseorang seperti ini.

"_Hah? Lapangan mana? Jangan buat aku semakin marah Kagami…"_

"Lapangan yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi sepertinya. Memangnya kenapa kau marah padaku?"

"_Karna ini sudah malam! Dan kau tidak ada di asrama! Dan kau juga tidak menghubungiku sama sekali, kau pikir aku tidak khawatir apa?!" Sudah tunggu aku disana! Aku tau tempat yang kau maksudkan itu. Tunggu aku!"_

Midorima sudah mematikan telponnya dari kejauhan sana. Kagami hanya bisa menatap datar kearah layar handphonenya yang masih menyala. Ia menatap bayangan wajahnya yang basah karena air matanya. Kagami pun segera menyeka wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu saat ia berbalik ia menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah bersamanya. Orang itu sedang duduk diatas motornya sambil menghirup sebatang rokok.

"R-ryouta!" teriak Kagami.

Teriakan Kagami membuat Kise tesedak. Dia bahkan memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sakit setengah mati itu.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Ta-taiga.."

Kise segera berhenti menghirup rokoknya dan menoleh kearah Kagami. Ia terkejut karena Kagami tidak memanggilnya Kise lagi seperti tadi, dan bukan hanya itu anehnya Kagami kini berjalan dengan cepat kearahnya dengan wajah _sangat _marah.

"Ryouta! Apa-apaan ini?!" Kagami merebut putung rokok Kise.

"Ta-taiga, a-aku…"

"Sejak kapan kau mulai merokok seperti ini, Ryouta?!"

Kagami tampak sangat marah. Ia melempar putung rokok Kise dan menginjak-injak putung rokok itu hingga hancur. Kagami hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

"Taiga, aku tidak ber…"

"Ssstttt! Cukup Ryouta!"

Kagami meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya di depan bibir Kise.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kau mulai berubah seperti ini… Tapi, jangan kau rusak tubuhmu itu, Ryouta…"

Lagi-lagi Kagami membuat Kise tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Kise hanya bisa menatap Kagami dengan tatapan bersalah dan mulai membelai kedua pipi Kagami. Tanpa sadar Kise mengecup pelan bibir Kagami.

"_Ro-rokok… rasanya seperti rokok…_" batin Kagami.

"Maafkan Aku, Taiga… Aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

Kise tersenyum manis pada Kagami. Kagami hanya mampu terdiam dengan wajah memerah semerah tomat. Ia tau, ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Kise tersenyum padanya ataupun menciumnya seperti itu. Namun Kagami merasa takjub, seolah ia baru saja dikecup oleh malaikat surga yang nakal.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya lampu yang sangat terang menerpa mereka berdua. Mereka berdua bahkan tampak kesulitan membuka mata mereka. Dan sesaat lampu itu berhenti menyala. Tampak sebuah mobil mewah tengah berhenti disana dan seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil itu.

"KAGAMI!" Seseorang berteriak tidak jauh dari mereka.

Kagami dan Kise menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Kagami terkejut mendapati sosok yang sangat ia kenali. Sosok berambut hijau dengan kaca mata menggantung dihidungnya, itu Midorima! Midorima Shintarou, dan dia masih menggunakan piyamanya. Dia berjalan mendekati Kise dan Kagami.

"Mi-midorima…" Kagami terbata-bata.

"_Teme!_ Beraninya kau melakukan _itu _pada Kagami-ku!"

Midorima sudah bersiap melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Kise. Bahkan tampaknya Kise sudah bersiap menerima pukulan dari Midorima itu. Kagami langsung merangkul lengan Midorima, ia tidak mau Midorima memukul Kise apapun yang terjadi.

"Midorima, hentikan!"

"Hah?! Kau memintaku untuk berhenti? Kenapa? Apa karena dia orang yang kau suka?! Jangan mengejekku!"

Mereka bertiga terdiam. Midorima merasa sangat marah dan kesal. Ia pun menggandeng tangan Kagami dan menariknya. Ia tidak mau berada ditempat itu lebih lama lagi. Ia sudah terlalu _muak _melihat wajah Kise Ryouta yang sangat disukai oleh Kagami itu.

Midorima merasa sangat _**Cemburu**_**.**

"Ayo, Kagami!"

Tiba-tiba Kagami berhenti, Ia menoleh kearah Kise. Kise juga tengah menggenggam tangannya yang lain dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskannya. Midorima menoleh kerah Kise, ia merasa semakin kesal melihat Kise menahan Kagami seperti itu.

"Kise Ryouta, apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan Kagami!"

"Maaf _Kaichou_! Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah lagi padamu! Aku menyukai Taiga, dan aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi!"

Tampak semburan listrik dari kedua mata Kise dan kedua mata Midorima. Kagamipun dapat melihat sosok harimau kuning di belakang Kise dan sosok naga hijau di belakang Midorima. Keduanya tampak siap bertarung satu sama lain.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau melepaskan Kagami. Kagami merasa kesakitan di kedua tangannya yang digenggam erat seperti itu oleh dua orang dari arah yang berlawanan. Kedua Kagami serasa berputar-putar karena Midorima dan Kise.

"Kise Ryouta, ini peringatan terakhir! Lepaskan Kagami atau kau kukeluarkan dari sekolah!"

**DEG!**

Kagami menoleh kearah Midorima, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Midorima. Tidak mungkin jika Midorima mengeluarkan Kise dari sekolah, lalu bagaimana nasibnya jika Kise keluar dari SMA Kaijou, itulah yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini.

"Oh, kau mengancamku, _Kaichou_? Keluarkan saja aku. Aku tidak masalah kok!" Kise menyeringai.

"TIDAAAK!"

Kise dan Midorima berhenti berdebat, mereka terkejut mendengar Kagami berteriak seperti itu. Mereka bahkan melepaskan tangan Kagami bersamaan, mereka berdua menatap Kagami dengan tatapan cemas.

"Sudah cukup! Kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar!"

Nafas Kagami tersengal, ia sudah lelah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang yang sedang bersamanya saat ini. Ia menatap Kise dan Midorima bergantian sambil sesekali ia menyeka keringatnya.

"Midorima, Aku akan ikut denganmu! Jangan keluarkan Kise, okay?!"

Midorima hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Kise terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, ia mencengkram tangan Kagami seolah ia meminta sebuah penjelasan.

"Ta-taiga… ta..tapi kenapa?"

"Ryouta… Aku tidak ingin kau berhenti sekolah hanya karena aku… Aku sudah bersusah payah mencarimu, aku tidak mau berpisah darimu lagi…"

"Taiga, Aku sudah siap jika harus dikeluarkan!"

"Tidak, Ryouta! Akan lebih sulit lagi untukku menemuimu jika kau dikeluarkan…"

Midorima melepaskan tangan Kise yang mencengkram tangan Kagami. Ia bahkan tersenyum puas dengan keputusan Kagami yang lebih memilih ikut dengannya dan bukan dengan Kise. Midorima menggenggam lembut tangan Kagami dan menariknya perlahan mengikutinya menuju mobilnya.

Takao sudah berdiri diambang pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan kedua orang itu masuk kedalam mobil. Takao bisa melihat rasa kesal dan rasa puas bercampur-aduk diwajah tuannya. Sepertinya Midorima tampak puas setelah mengalahkan Kise, tapi sepertinya ia juga masih kesal mendengar perkataan Kagami yang begitu mendalam untuk Kise.

"Ta-taiga…" guman Kise.

Kise hanya mampu menatap punggung Kagami yang tampak menjauh darinya. Ia merasa semakin bodoh dengan merelakan Kagami pergi bersama Midorima Shintarou menjauh darinya.

Dikejauhan Takao menatap tajam Kise. Ia menggumankan sesuatu pada Kise, dan Kise sangat mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh pelayan sekaligus bodyguard Midorima itu, setelah itu ia ikut masuk ke dalam mobil Midorima. Dan dalam waktu sebentar saja, mobil Midorima sudah berjalan menjauh dari lapangan gelap nan sepi itu.

"_Ku..kuso!_" Kise memukul motornya sendiri.

* * *

Keheningan terasa di dalam mobil Midorima. Baik Midorima, Kagami ataupun Takao, mereka hanya terdiam di dalam mobil. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara walau untuk sepatah dua patah kata.

Kagami tampaknya tidak tertarik untuk menatap Midorima ataupun Takao, ia hanya menatap keluar jendela mobil sambil bertopang dagu. Ia juga tidak sadar kalau Midorima sejak tadi meliriknya beberapa kali, Midorima pun merasa semakin kesal.

"Jadi?" Midorima akhirnya.

"Ada apa, Tuan?"

Takao menatap tuannya dengan wajah bingung, karena biasanya Midorima akan memanggilnya terlebih dulu baru bertanya padanya.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu, Takao. Aku bicara dengan Kagami!" Midorima tampak kesal.

Namun Kagami sama sekali tidak merespon Midorima, ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya yang menatap keluar jendela.

"Kagami-sama, Midorima-sama bertanya pada anda.." Takao mencoba menyadarkan Kagami.

"Hah.. Apanya yang 'jadi'? Setidaknya bertanyalah sewajar mungkin, Midorima.."

Kagami hanya menghela nafas, ia menjawab pertanyaan Midorima tanpa menoleh ataupun melirik sedikitpun kearah Midorima. Kedua matanya tetap terarah keluar jendela mobil dan menatap lampu-lampu yang berlalu dilewatinya.

"Berhentilah keras kepala, Kagami! Tatap aku!"

Midorima menarik tudung jaket Kagami, dan membuat Kagami menghadap ke arahnya. Kagami sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Midorima. Yang membuat Kagami lebih terkejut lagi adalah wajah kesal Midorima yang tampak begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan hembusan nafas Midorima terasa begitu dekat dengan hidungnya. Wajah Kagamipun memerah.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan, Mi-midorima?!"

Kagami mencoba untuk tenang, ia bahkan menatap kesegala arah untuk menghindari tatapan tajam mata Midorima yang berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Kau ini… _matte.. shiff.. shiff…_" Midorima membaui Kagami.

"_Ya-yamete…_"

"Tunggu sebentar Kagami, _shiff… shiff…_"

Kagami terus berusaha mendorong-dorong tubuh Midorima agar menjauh darinya, tapi tetap saja Midorima lebih kuat darinya saat ini. Midorima terus membaui wajah Kagami, terutama bagian bibir Kagami. Bahkan hidung Midorima sesekali bergesekan dengan bibir merah Kagami. Hal itu membuat Kagami semakin panas dan memerah, tanpa sadar Kagami memukul kepala Midorima dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Auu! _Baka!_Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Sakit Tau!" Midorima memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Kagami barusan.

"Ka-kau yang bodoh! Untuk apa kau lakukan itu?!"

Kagami tampak menutupi bibirnya. Wajahnya yang memerah tampak begitu jelas dibawah sinar lampu dalam mobil. Takao yang sedari tadi menahan tawa segera mendekati tuannya dan berbisik tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

**BLUUUSSH!**

Mendengar apa yang dibisikan Takao, membuat wajah Midorima jadi sangat merah. Ia bahkan ikut-ikutan menutupi bibir serta hidungnya yang telah mengenai bibir Kagami. Namun, sebentar saja Midorima sudah menurunkan tangannya dan mulai berbicara serius pada Kagami.

"_Gomen.._ Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, itu saja."

"Memastikan apa?!" Kagami tampak kesal.

"Aku tadi seperti mencium bau rokok darimu, apa kau merokok Kagami?!" Midorima memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

Tubuh Kagami bergetar. Ia sangat ingat kalau Kise lah yang tadi tengah merokok dan Kise juga yang telah menciumnya setelah merokok. Kagami sama sekali tidak sadar kalau itu akan menyebabkan bau rokok itu juga menempel padanya.

"Ti..tidak. Bu..bukan aku…" Kagami menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa itu _Kise_?!" Midorima menekankan suaranya.

Kagami semakin khawatir, tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat. Ia tidak mau kalau sampai Kise dihukum oleh Midorima karena ketahuan merokok. Kagami pun menggenggam kedua tangan Midorima dengan kuatnya.

"Aku mohon jangan hukum, Ryouta! Akan kulakukan apapun, tapi jangan hukum dia.."

Midorima merasa kesal. Dikepalanya muncul bayangan-bayangangan tentang apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Kise pada Kagami hingga bau rokok dari Kise menempel pada Kagami-_nya_. Terutama dibagian bibir Kagami, baunya sangat lekat disana.

Midorima membayangkan Kise yang mencium Kagami dengan _hot_-nya hingga membuat Kagami _blank_. Midorima juga dapat membayangkan _saliva _Kagami dan Kise yang masih menyatu setelah keduanya berciuman. Ia bahkan tidak mendengarkan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Kagami padanya.

"Midorima, akan kulakukan apapun! Aku jan…"

Belum selesai Kagami bicara, tanpa sadar Midorima sudah menyentuh dagu Kagami dan mengangkatnya hingga wajah mereka begitu dekat. Midorima menatap tajam kearah Kagami. Seolah kedua matanya sanggup menyedot Kagami masuk kedalamnya.

"Mi-midorima…" Kagami sedikit bergetar.

"Apa saja yang telah dilakukan oleh _laki-laki_ itu padamu?!"

Midorima membelai bibir Kagami dengan ujung jempolnya dan membuat Kagami semakin bergetar.

"Mi-midorima.. di-dia hanya…"

"Hanya apa? Apa yang telah ia lakukan padamu?"

Midorima mulai memasukan jempolnya kedalam mulut Kagami dan menyentuh lidah Kagami dengan jempolnya itu. Kagami bahkan tanpa sadar menggerakan lidahnya mengikuti arah jari jempol Midorima.

"Mi..midorima…"

"Apa dia melakukan _ini_, Kagami?"

Midorima mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagami. Midorima sama sekali tidak mengedipkan matanya sedikitpun, kedua matanya menatap tajam tepat ke kedua mata Kagami. Midorima juga sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia mulai megeluarkan jari jempolnya dan berganti memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kagami. Midorima tidak peduli walau ada Takao yang tengah mengawasi mereka berdua, ia tetap melakukan apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

Pikiran Midorima tengah dipenuhi dengan bayang-bayang akan Kise yang telah mencium Kagami. Dada Midorima terasa panas, dan terasa semakin panas saat ia bisa menatap Kagami yang tengah di_cium_ oleh dirinya dengan _hot_nya. Wajah Kagami memerah, kedua matanya yang tertutup tampak sedikit berair. Midorima bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Kagami akan memejamkan matanya saat Midorima menciumnya seperti ini.

"_Kawaii_…" pikir Midorima seraya melepaskan ciumannya.

Benang _saliva_ tampaknya masih menghubungkan mulut kedua insan itu. Midorima lalu menyeka _saliva_ yang sedikit mengalir keluar bibir Kagami. Dengan nafas berat Midorima bahkan menjilat _saliva_ itu.

"Kagami, katakan padaku…" Midorima mengangkat dagu Kagami.

"Haah.. haah.." Kagami hanya bisa menatap Midorima dengan tatapan menuntut lebih banyak dari Midorima. Tapi Midorima membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Apa itu yang dilakukan oleh _bajingan _itu?"

Tanpa sadar Kagami menganggukan kepalanya. Ia tau Kise bukanlah bajingan seperti yang dikatan oleh Midorima barusan. Tapi kini ia mulai merasa bimbang dan bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan olehnya. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia _**sangat menyukai**_ Kise. Tapi semenjak ia masuk SMA Kaijou, Midorima lah yang selalu membuatnya memikirkan _Ketua Super Egois _itu.

Kagami tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan terhadap Kise. Apa benar seperti yang dikatakan Kise, kalau ia menyukai Kise bukan sebagai _seseorang yang special_ tapi ia menyukai Kise hanya sebagai _teman yang sangat berharga_ saja?

Kagami juga merasa bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya untuk Midorima. Kenapa ia selalu terganggu oleh Midorima, kenapa ia mulai peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Midorima, kenapa ia mau repot-repot membuatkan makanan untuk laki-laki berwajah _stoic _seperti Midorima? Kenapa sesaat ia merasakan debaran aneh saat berada begitu dekat dengan Midorima, ia juga tak mengerti akan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba Kagami menyandarkan kepalanya didada Midorima. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah Midorima, kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan begitu banyak hal.

"_Hmmm.. Ini aroma Midorima…_" batin Kagami.

Ia dapat merasakan debaran jantung Midorima dan juga ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Midorima yang begitu khas.

"_aneh… Baunya begitu berbeda dari Kise, tapi kenapa aku merasa begitu rindu pada aroma Midorima?_"

Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua mata Kagami mulai terpejam. Ia tidak tau apakah itu karena ini sudah larut malam atau karena ia terlalu lelah dengan apa yang ia lalui hari ini. Yang ia tau, ia tak ingin waktu cepat berlalu. Ia masih ingin merasakan kenyamanan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

* * *

Midorima menatap wajah Kagami yang tertidur pulas dipelukannya. Ia lalu menatap Takao dengan tatapan serius.

"Takao!"

"Iya tuan?"

"Aku yakin betul, aku mencium bau rokok tadi. Dan Kagami bilang itu bukan dia, jadi…"

Midorima terdiam, ia membelai perlahan rambut merah-kehitaman milik Kagami yang jatuh menutupi wajah imut Kagami yang tengah tertidur itu.

"Saya mengerti tuan. Akan saya urus begitu kita sampai asrama."

"Bagus! Dia tidak hanya melanggar peraturan sekolah, tapi ia juga telah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Kagami-ku!"

"…"

Takao hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak berani mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Midorima.

"Oh iya, Takao. Kita ke asrama kelas D. kita harus membawa pulang Kagami…"

Takao terkejut mendengar perkataan Midorima. Ia mengira bahwa Midorima akan membawa Kagami bersamanya saat ini.

"Tu-tuan, saya pikir anda akan membawanya bersama anda…"

Wajah Midorima memerah.

"Ma-mana mungkin aku membawanya bersamaku. A-aku tidak bisa tahan jika ada dia didekatku! A-aku tidak mau melewati batasanku!"

Midorima sedikit berteriak. Takao hanya melongo sambil mengedip-kedipkan kedua matanya dengan cepat. Lalu ia tertawa begitu lepasnya hingga ia memegangi perutnya.

"Hahahaha…"

"Ta-takao, apa yang lucu?!"

"Hahaha… ti-tidak ada tuan… hahaha… hanya saja…"

Melihat Takao tidak berhenti tertawa membuat Midorima kesal. Midorima pun memanyunkan bibirnya. Sesaat Takao menyadari tingkah Midorima yang lucu itu, ia pun berhenti tertawa dan ia membelai pelan kepala Midorima seperti anak kecil.

"Hahaha… Anda sama sekali tidak berubah, Tuan.."

"Huh?! Aku memang tidak berubah, Aku hanya semakin tumbuh saja!" Midorima membela diri.

"Iya.. Anda, Aomine-sama, Yumi-sama dan Kuroko-sama. Kalian tidak berubah, kalian hanya terlihat semakin besar itu saja.."

"_Urusai_…" cibir Midorima.

* * *

**KLINTING!**

Seseorang membuka pintu café Yumi dari dalam. Irang itu berjalan mendekati Laki-laki berkulit coklat yang masih duduk didepan café itu. Ia menyentuh pundak laki-laki berkulit coklat itu dan memanggil namanya.

"Dai-chan…" orang itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Yu-yumi?! Ka-kau?"

"Sssttt! Ayo masuk, Akan kuceritakan semuanya didalam.."

Yumi dan Aomine berjalan bersamaan memasuki café Yumi itu. Didalam café terasa begitu hangat. Aomine pun berjalan mengikuti Yumi masuk ke dapur café itu dan terus berjalan hingga mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan terang.

"Dai-chan, duduklah. Anggap saja rumah sendiri…" Yumi tersenyum pada Aomine.

"I-ini di.."

"Ini kantorku.. jangan sungkan, akan kusiapkan coklat hangat untukmu.."

"Tidak usah, Yumi!"

"Tidak apa, Mukkun yang akan membawakannya untuk kita.."

Saat Yumi keluar dari ruangannya, Aomine sibuk mengamatai ruangan disekitarnya. Ia tampaknya mengagumi ruangan dengan cat orange yang dipadukan dengan tanaman-tanaman hias berwarna hijau muda.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu.. Sebentar lagi Mukkun akan membawakan minuman kita.." Yumi tersenyum simpul.

"Hmmm.. dan bisakan kau ceritakan padaku sekarang?"

"Hmmm? Tentang apa?"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu dan memecahkan keheningan didalam ruangan itu. Seseorang bertubuh tinggi besar tampak membuka pintu ruangan itu dan berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan itu sambil membawa nampan berisi 2 cangkir coklat panas dan sepiring cookies. Dia adalah Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Maaf…" ujar Murasakibara.

"Ah, Mukkun! Kebetulan. Ayo masuk.."

Mukkun masuk dan ia mulai menghidangkan makanan dan minuman yang ada dinampannya. Setelah selesai menyusun makanan dan minuman itu ia berdiri tepat dibelakang Yumi. Sambil memeluk erat nampan yang dibawanya.

"Jadi?" Aomine menatap Yumi sambil bertopang dagu.

"Baiklah, Dai-chan.. Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu.."

"Hmmm… Katakan saja.."

"uuuuhhh… haaaah…" Yumi menghela nafas panjang.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tau kalau aku ada disini sejak tadi."

"Ya.. aku sudah tau.." Aomine menjawab dengan malas.

"Maaf aku tidak muncul sejak tadi. Aku hanya tidak sanggup mengucupkan salam perpisahan pada kalian…"

Yumi menundukkan kepalanya. Ia juga meremas-remas rok yang digunakannya saat ini, ia tengah berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes begitu saja.

"Perpisahan? Jadi kau benar-benar akan pindah?"

"I-iya…"

"Kapan kau akan berangkat? Mungkin aku masih sempat memberitahu Tetsu soal in.."

"Ti-Tidak!" Yumi berteriak.

Aomine terkejut saat melihat air mata Yumi yang berlinang diwajahnya yang tersenyum manis itu. Kedua pipi Yumi tampak merona, air mata gadis itu berlinang dengan derasnya.

"Yu-yumi…"

"Da-dai-chan, A-aku mohon jangan bilang padanya…"

Dengan tangan yang bergetar Yumi menggenggam tangan Aomine yang tengah berada diatas meja. Aomine bahkan tidak tega melihat wajah teman masa kecilnya itu seperti itu. ia lalu menatap Murasakibara, tapi anehnya laki-laki tinggi besar itu hanya menatap Aomine dengan tatapan seolah memohon padanya.

"Argh! Ba-baiklah, Aku tidak akan bilang. Lalu kapan kau berangkat?"

Aomine melepaskan tangan Yumi dari tangannya dan ia mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Yumi tapi ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Yumi yang terdengar sangat lirih itu…

"Aku akan berangkat besok pagi…"

Dan Aomine merasa waktu telah berhenti sejenak. Aomine teringat akan seseorang. Dalam kepalanya muncul bayangan wajah Kagami yang sedari tadi mengkhawatirkan Yumi setengah mati. Wajahnya Kagami yang tampak gelisah, cemas dan khawatir itu membuat Aomine lupa pada Yumi ataupun Murasakibara yang ada bersamanya saat ini.

"-chan… Dai-chan?" Yumi melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Aomine.

Aomine sangat terkejut hingga ia sedikit melompat. Kaki Aomine membentur meja dan menyebabkan coklat panas miliknya tumpah mengenai pahanya sendiri.

"Aauuu! Panas!"

"Da-dai-chan! Kau kenapa?"

"Ma-maaf aku hanya teringat pada Ka…"

Aomine berhenti berbicara. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin memerah dan terasa panas. Ia mulai sadar dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Bayangan wajah Kagami memenuhi kepalanya. Bahkan ia teringat akan air mata Kagami yang jatuh karena ulahnya tadi pagi. Ia juga ingat bagaimana rasanya dekapan hangat Kagami, saat ia memboncengkan laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Ka-ka…Ka…" Aomine terbata-bata.

"Ka..? Ka siapa, Dai-chan?"

"Ka…ka… Uuuaaaa!"

Aomine berteriak. Ia mencengkram erat kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa sangat terkejut dengan apa yang memenuhi pikirannya itu, jantungnya mulai berdebar sangat cepat dan tak karuan.

"_Da-dai-chan, Daijoubu_?" Yumi menyentuh pundaknya.

"Yu-yumi…"

Aomine mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tepat ke kedua mata Yumi. Dan dengan wajah panas nan memerah itu, Aomine mengatakan dengan sangat pelan.

"Yu-yumi… Aku rasa Aku…" Aomine terdiam, ia masih memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Kau kenapa, Dai-chan?"

"Aku… _menyukai seseorang_…" ujarnya lirih sambil menutupi bibirnya.

Yumi melongo sambil menatap wajah Aomine yang kini tampak merah padam…

* * *

_**To be Continue…**_

* * *

Yosh!

Maaf, kayanya yang ini sedikit panjang dan sedikit nglantur… :v

Hope You like this chapter, Mina-san…. xD

Jangan lupa _review_nya ya? ;)

.

.

.

_**See You, Next Chapters…**_:*


	11. Chapter 10

**_Love Trial_**

_Kise Ryouta | Kagami Taiga | Shintaro Midorima | Aomine Daiki_

**_Disclaimer_** :**_Kuroko no Basuke_** (黒子のバスケ), _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

**Warning!** OOC, OOT, Typo everywhere, Alur berantakan, EYD kacau..

Ada unsur **Shounen Ai****.. **Kalo ngga suka Yumi saranin jangan baca.. :3

.

.

Happy Reading.. \\(^o^)/

.

.

.

Yumi masih terkejut mendengar perkataan teman masa kecilnya, Aomine. Ia bahkan sampai menepuk-nepuk keras kedua pipinya karena mendengar ucapan Aomine barusan. Aomine menghentikan kedua tangan Yumi dan mengelus-elus kedua pipi Yumi dengan tangannya yang besar dan hangat.

"_Baka_! Berhentilah menepuk wajahmu seperti itu. Lihatlah, itu membekas…"

"Tu-tunggu… Da-dai-chan?! Ka-kau jatuh cinta?!" Yumi tergagap.

"_Ba-baka_! Sudah kubilang kan, hanya _sepertinya_. Bukan berarti aku benar-benar jatuh cinta, kan?"

Aomine berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yumi. Ia sangat tahu Yumi, Yumi pasti akan langsung menyadari siapa orang yang disukai oleh Aomine saat ini. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kedua tangan Yumi menyentuh kedua tangannya. Aomine menoleh kearah Yumi dan mendapati Yumi menyentuh kedua tangannya yang masih menempel dipipi Yumi.

"Yu-yumi?"

"Katakan padaku siapa orang yang kau suka?!" Yumi tampak begitu bersemangat.

"E-eh? A-apa maksudmu? Ahaha… A-aku tidak mengerti…"

"Ayolah, _Ahomine_… mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Aomine terdiam, ia sangat tidak ingin memberi tahu Yumi siapa orang yang _mungkin_ disukainya saat ini. Ia masih belum yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Ia mengabaikan Yumi dan meneguk coklat hangat yang ada dihadapannya, wajahnya begitu merah karena malu.

"_Ka-kagami Taiga_.." jawab Aomine lirih.

"Eh?"

"Kagami Taiga! Ta-tapi aku bilang kan mungkin saja.."

Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yumi. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menatap Yumi. Aomine merasa sangat malu saat mengatakannya, seolah jiwanya ikut terlepas saat mengucapkan nama Kagami dengan mudahnya.

"Da-daiki-chan? Ka-kau bercanda kan?" Yumi tergagap.

Aomine terlihat sedikit kesal, ia lalu melirik tajam kearah Yumi dan menggelengkan kepalanya. dari tatapan Aomine saja Yumi sudah tahu kalau Aomine sama sekali tidak bercanda padanya. Yumi benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"I-itu tidak mungkin, _Dai-chan!_" seru Yumi.

* * *

Langit malam yang gelam sedikit mulai sedikit berubah menjadi terang. Matahari menghapuskan gelapnya malam dan menggantikannya dengan cerahnya fajar pagi hari.

**KRIIING! KRIIING! KRIIING!**

Kagami yang masih mengantuk mencoba meraba-raba meja yang ada didekatnya. Ia mencari handphonenya yang berdering sangat keras itu. setelah mendapatkannya, ia menerima telpon di handphonenya itu. Kagami masih belum membuka kedua matanya.

"_Hello?_" Kata Kagami yang masih belum bangun sepenuhnya.

"_Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja, Taiga…_"

"Hmmm_… Dare_?"

"_Kenapa kau tidak bangun sekarang dan mulai menyapaku dengan baik, Taiga?"_

Kagami langsung membuka kedua matanya. Suara itu membuat Kagami tersipu hingga ia segera bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk bersila diatas kasurnya.

"_R-ryouta_?" Kagami tergagap.

"_Yups! Bagaimana keadaanmu, Taiga? Aku sangat khawatir."_

"Aku baik-baik saja…"

"_Taiga, Aku senang bisa mendengar suaramu.."_

"A-aku juga! Aku sangat senang karena kau yang membangunkan ku, walau lewat telpon sih.."

"_Hahaha… Hmmm... Taiga, gomen nee…_"

"Eh? Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"…"

Namun Kise hanya terdiam. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kagami sama sekali, keheningan terasa diantara mereka berdua. Selama beberapa saat Kagami memandangi sekelilingnya, kini ia sudah ada dikamarnya sendirian. Ya sendirian, bahkan ia tidak melihat Kuroko berada disekitarnya.

"Ryouta... ada apa?" Kagami mulai merasa aneh dengan keheningan diantara mereka.

"_Iie.. nandemonai. Hmm, jaa nee.._"

"Ryouta tung… gu.."

Kagami menatap layar handphonenya. Kise telah mengakhiri telponnya. Kagami sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi belakangan ini. Ia selalu mendapat banyak masalah dengan laki-laki yang ada disekolah barunya itu.

"_Kenapa aku ada dikamarku? Apa Midorima sengaja membawaku kesini? __Lalu dimana dia?_" Batin Kagami.

"Haah! Mana lagi tuh Si Kuroko?!"

Kagami mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Ia terlalu stress untuk memikirkan banyak hal di pagi hari. Ia langsung melangkah turun dari kasurnya, ia melihat sebuah kertas tergeletak dimeja belajarnya.

"_Kagami-kun, Maaf Aku akan pergi mencari Yumi. Aku akan sedikit terlambat, berangkatlah duluan. Kuroko."_

Setelah membaca tulisan dikertas itu, Kagami langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia langsung membasuh wajahnya dan menatap bayangan wajahnya yang basah dicermin. Ia menatap tajam dirinya sendiri lalu berguman pelan.

"Andai kau ada disini, _Kak_.. Aku pasti tidak akan kebingungan seperti ini.."

* * *

"Takao, apa semua sudah siap?"

"Iya, Tuan. Tapi apakah mengadakan rapat umum mendadak seperti ini akan menimbulkan banyak masalah?"

"Sudahlah, Takao. Jika kau tidak ingin aku mengadakan rapat umum, sebaiknya panggil ketiga orang itu ke ruang OSIS segera. Dan jangan lupa panggil Kagami juga."

Midorima tampak sibuk merapikan seragamnya didepan sebuah cermin besar dikamarnya. Ia tampak lebih tegas dan keras dari biasanya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima apa yang dilakukan oleh Aomine dan juga Kise pada _Kagami_-nya(?).

"Tapi, Tuan. Jika anda menghukum Aomine-sama lagi, bagaimana ia bisa menjalani proses belajar disekolah? Ia pasti akan ketinggalan banyak sekali materi pelajaran."

"Kalau begitu jangan _skors_ Aomine. Ayolah Takao, kita bisa terlambat menjemput Kagami jika kita masih membahas masalah itu. Kau pikirkan saja hukuman yang pantas untuk mereka berdua, sekarang kita harus menjemput Kagami!"

"Ba-baik, Tuan."

Midorima dan Takao berjalan keluar dari kamar asrama Midorima. Saat ia berjalan banyak sekali orang yang memandangnya. Banyak gadis pula yang berusaha merebut perhatiannya, namun Midorima hanya mengacuhkan orang-orang itu. Ia sangat tidak peduli dengan orang lain, gadis lain atau siapapun keculai Kagami Taiga.

Kejadian semalam cukup untuk membuat Midorima tidak bisa tidur. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Kise pada _Kagami_-nya(?). Laki-laki berambut kuning itu telah berani-beraninya mencium Kagami tanpa izin Midorima.

Wajah kesal Midorima tampak semakin seram saja pagi ini, ditambah kantung mata Midorima yang tampak jelas dari balik kacamatanya. Midorima terus berjalan menuju asrama Kagami. Ia sudah jarang mengendarai mobilnya jika hanya untuk menjemput Kagami. Ia ingat bagaimana Kagami memarahinya karena ia menjemputnya menggunakan mobil.

"Tu-tuan anda baik-baik saja?" Takao tampak sangat khawatir.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Bahkan aku merasa sangat baik!"

Wajah Midorima terlihat lebih seram saat mengatakannya.

* * *

Kagami sudah merapikan pakaiannya. Ia menatap bayangannya dicermin, ia merasa sudah cukup rapi untuk saat ini.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar asramanya.

"_Mu-mungkin itu Kise? Atau mungkin Midorima_?" pikir Kagami.

Kagami berjalan mendekati pintu kamar asramanya, ia terlihat sedikit kesal namun juga sedikit senang. Kagami segera membuka pintu kamar asramanya, ia sedikit terkejut mendapati orang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya saat ini, dia bukanlah Kise ataupun Midorima!

"A-aomine-kun?!" Kagami sedikit berteriak.

"Yo! _Hoahem._. Bolehkan aku masuk? Aku mau mandi sebentar.."

Aomine berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Kagami. Kagami bahkan belum memberikan izinnya pada Aomine untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tapi Aomine sudah berjalan masuk dan juga sudah mulai menggunakan kamar mandi Kagami seenaknya.

"Aomine-kun! Kenapa kau seenaknya masuk kamar orang lain tanpa izin?!"

Kagami terlihat begiu marah dengan wajah memerah, ia berteriak didepan pintu kamar mandinya. Tentu saja itu karena Aomine sedang berada didalam sana.

"Ayolah Kagami.. sebelum kau tinggal dikamar ini, Akulah yang tinggal dikamar ini.."

Dari luar kamar mandi Kagami dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara gemericik air yang digunakan oleh Aomine untuk mandi. Kagami juga dapat melihat dengan jelas siluet tubuh atletis nan eksotis milik Aomine, wajah Kagamipun semakin memerah karenannya.

"Ta-tapi.."

**SRAAAAKK!**

Belum sempat Kagami menyelesaikan perkataannnya, Aomine sudah membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Ia sama sekali tidak menggunakan selembar kainpun ditubuhnya. Bahkan Kagami saat ini benar-benar bisa melihat tubuh atletis dan kulit eksotis Aomine yang ter-_expose_\- dihadapannya.

Wajah Kagami semakin memerah. Kenapa tidak?! Tetesan air yang mengalir di seluk beluk tubuh atletis Aomine, ditambah Aomine yang tengah mengeringkan kepalanya yang basah dengan handuk. Kulit gelapnya yang begitu eksotis. Dan jangan lupakan tubuh bagian bawah Aomine yang tidak tertutup selembar kainpun. (Jangan sampai ngiler ya... :P )

Aomine menatap bingung Kagami, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kagami terlihat membatu dengan wajah semakin memerah seperti itu. Kagami terlihat tengah menahan sesuatu dalam hati dan juga pikirannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Aomine dengan wajah bingung.

"Ka.. ka.. Kau.."

"Aku? Kenapa denganku?"

"Ka.. ka.. Kau bo-bodoh!"

Kagami melemparkan sebuah handuk kering tepat kewajah Aomine. Ia lalu berlari menuju kasurnya dikamar asramanya itu sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Aomine masih terpaku, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Kagami melemparnya dengan handuk sambil mengatainya bodoh seperti itu.

"_A-aku salah apa_?" pikir Aomine.

Sementara Aomine masih sibuk memikirkan kesalahannya, Kagami tengah menggerutu tidak jelas di bawah selimutnya.

"_Apa yang ia pikirkan? Kenapa ia telanjang seperti itu dikamar orang lain? Benar-benar bodoh!"_

Kagami masih terus bersembunyi dibawah selimutnya. Ia bahkan tampak sesekali mengintip dari bawah selimut untuk memastikan kalau Aomine sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan ia berharap Aomine sudah berpakaian lengkap tidak seperti tadi.

"A-a-apa kau sudah meamkai pakaianmu?!" teriak Kagami.

Namun Aomine sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Karena kesal Kagami memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia turun sambil membawa selimut yang ia gunakan tadi. Kagami menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga kepala dengan mengunakan selimut itu.

**Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang Kagami berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi. ia mengeluarkan salah satu tangannya dari selimut yang digunakan agar ia dapat membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Tapi belum sempat tangan Kagami menyentuh pintu kamar mandi itu, tiba-tiba saja..

**SRAAAK!**

Aomine sudah berdiri dibalik pintu itu dan membukanya. Aomine bahkan masih saja belum mengunakan pakaian, namun ia sudah menggunakan handuk yang dilemparkan oleh Kagami padanya. Tentu saja untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Ka-kagami?" Aomine sedikit terkejut.

**BLUUUUSSH!**

Wajah Kagami memerah, ia hanya berada beberapa senti saja dari Aomine. Tubuh atletis nan eksotis itu tepat berada di depan kedua matanya.

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja?" Aomine tampak sedikit khawatir.

"KYAAAAAA..hmmmb!"

Kagami berteriak dengan sangat keras, namun Aomine dengan cepat membungkam mulut Kagami dengan tangannya yang besar. Ia bahkan mendorong mundur tubuh Kagami hingga ia terjatuh diatas tempat tidurnya.

Kagami berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Aomine, tapi Aomine lebih kuat menahan Kagami. Aomine telah mengunci kedua tangan Kagami dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya. Dan tangan kiri Aomine telah membungkam erat mulut Kagami. Aomine juga menggunakan berat tubuhnya untuk menahan tubuh Kagami yang berada dibawahnya. Kagami benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak!

"_Bodoh! _Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu, Kagami?!" Aomine tampak kesal.

"Hmmmb.. mbbbb.."

"Tenanglah! Kau bisa membuat orang lain salah paham!"

**Tes!**

Aomine terkejut melihat wajah Kagami saat ini. Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Kagami, wajah Kagami pun terlihat semakin memerah. Aomine juga bisa merasakan kalau tubuh Kagami bergetar begitu hebat, hingga ia sendiri juga ikut bergetar karenanya.

"_Ka-kawaii..."_ pikir Aomine.

Wajah Aomine pun ikut memerah dan jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Baru kali ini Aomine merasakan sesuatu seperti itu pada seseorang.

* * *

Midorima berjalan memasuki gedung asrama Kagami. Dia berjalan dengan wajah datar, ia tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Takao yang berjalan dibelakang Midorima saja dapat melihat dengan jelas _aura hitam kelam_ yang menyelimuti Midorima.

"_Hahaha... sepertinya ia masih sangat marah.." _pikir Takao.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Midorima dan Takao berhenti berjalan. Mereka berdua mendengar suara teriakan yang begitu keras dari kamar Kagami. Midorima menoleh kearah Takao dengan wajah khawatir. Mereka lalu mengangguk dan berlari dengan cepat menuju kamar Kagami.

Saat tiba didepan kamar Kagami, Midorima mendapati pintu kamar Kagami sama sekali tidak terkunci. Perasaan khawatir semakin menyelimuti Midorima. Dengan kasarnya, Midorima membuka pintu kamar Kagami.

"Kagami, ada apa?!"

**DEG!**

Betapa terkejutnya Midorima mendapati apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Ia mendapati Kagami yang tengah terbaring diatas kasurnya dengan wajah memerah dan air mata yang berlinang dari kedua matanya. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah keberadaan Aomine! Aomine tengah menindih tubuh Kagami dan mencengkram kedua tangan Kagami dengan kuatnya.

Aomine dan Kagami menoleh kearah Midorima bersamaan. Mereka sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Mereka berdua seolah membatu dengan kehadiran Midorima yang begitu mendadak.

"_Mi-Midori... ma.._" ucap Kagami dengan suara bergetar.

"Mi-Midorima..." Aomine tampak menelan ludah.

Midorima mulai memikirkan hal-hal _negatif _ yang sedang dilakukan oleh omine pada Kagami-_nya_. Midorima tampak begitu marah, ia sampai mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan sangat kuat. Midorima berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu.

"AO-MI-NE!"

"Mi.. Mi.. Midorima, I.. ini tidak seperti yang kau..."

Aomine tampak berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu pada Midorima. Ia bahkan baru melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tangan Kagami. Ia tampak begitu kebingungan dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Ia merasakan hawa ingin membunuh yang begitu kuat dari Midorima yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya dan Kagami.

**DUUUUAAAAKK!**

Midorima memukul keras wajah Aomine hingga membuat Aomine terlempar dari kasur Kagami. Aomine sendiri tidak sempat menghidari pukulan Midorima barusan. Midorima segera mendekati Kagami sesaat setelah ia melihat Kagami terbaring dengan wajah beruraian air mata.

Midorima menyeka air mata Kagami dengan kedua tangannya. Kekhawatiran tampak masih menyelimuti wajah Midorima. Bahkan setelah Midorima menyeka air mata Kagami, Kagami langsung memeluk erat tubuh Midorima. Midorima dapat merasakan tangan Kagami yang bergetar saat memeluknya.

"Mi-midorima.. hiks.."

"Tenanglah, Kagami. Aku ada disini.."

Midorima membalas pelukan Kagami dengan mendekap erat laki-laki berbintang leo dihadapannya itu.

"WOI, _BODOH_! KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU, MIDORIMA?!"

Aomine berdiri disebelah kasur Kagami sambil memegangi pipi kanannya yang tadi dipukul oleh Midorima. Ia tampak begitu kesal pada perlakuan Midorima padanya barusan. Namun Midorima hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam seolah ia menyatakan kalau Aomine bersalah.

"Takao-san! Apa lagi kesalahanku?! Kenapa _orang itu_ menatapku seperti itu?!"

Aomine sedikit berteriak. Ia bahkan mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat ke wajah Midorima. Ia terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang tengah mengadukan perbuatan temannya pada kakak laki-lakinya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _orang itu_, Aomine?!"

"Hah?! Jika aku tidak boleh memanggilmu begitu, kenapa kau bersikap seolah aku bersalah?!"

"Karena kau memang bersalah Aomine!"

"Apa?! Apa maksudmu aku bersalah?!"

Aomine dan Midorima terus saja berdebat. Kagami yang berada di antara kedua orang itu merasa bingung, ia menatap Midorima dan Aomine bergantian. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diperdebatkan kedua orang itu.

"_Midorima.. Aomine.."_ panggil Kagami lirih.

"Apa?!" Aomine dan Midorima bersamaan.

"_Eh?_" Kagami sedikit terkejut.

_**Pfft...**_

Tiba-tiba mereka bertiga mendengar suara seseorang tengah tertawa. Mereka menoleh kearah pintu kamar Kagami. Mereka mendapati Takao tengah tertawa sambil mendekap erat mulutnya, bahkan air mata Takao saja sampai mengalir karena ia tertawa.

"Ta-takao.." Aomine dan Midorima bersamaan.

"Hahahaha... Maafkan aku tuan.. Hahaha.."

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!"

"Pfft.. hahaha.. Eheem.."

Takao berusaha untuk berhenti tertawa. Ia segera berjalan mendekati Midorima, Aomine dan Kagami. Takao membungkuk dalam pada ketiga orang yang ada dihadapannya seraya meminta maaf atas perlakuannya tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Midorima-sama, Aomine-sama. Tapi saat melihat kalian berdua tadi, aku teringat _10 tahun yang lalu_. Kalian juga pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.."

Dalam sekejap saja suasana diantara Aomine dan Midorima mendadak berubah menjadi sangat suram. Suasana suram itu bahkan mempengaruhi Kagami, ia jadi merasa tidak nyaman berada diantara Midorima dan Aomine.

"_Su-suasana macam apa ini?_" batin Kagami.

"Takao! Berhenti membicarakan _masa lalu_ itu!"

"Ha.. Benar, Takao-san. Itu hanyalah _masa lalu_ saja. Tidak perlu kita bicarakan lagi."

Midorima dan Aomine memberikan penekanan yang sangat dalam saat berbicara pada Takao barusan. Namun Takao hanya membalas dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Kagami sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, ia sampai melamun sendiri karena memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kagami, Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang dilakukan _makhluk hentai_ ini padamu?"

Tiba-tiba saja Midorima menyentuh kedua pipi Kagami. Midorima berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Kagami, bahkan Midorima membuat jantung Kagami berdebar sangat kencang dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _makhluk hentai?!_" Aomine terdengar marah.

"Karena kau memang _hentai_.."

"_Teme! _Apa kau bilang?!"

Aomine menarik kerah seragam Midorima, tapi dengan cepat Kagami menahan tangan Aomine. Ia menatap Aomine dan Midorima bergantian dengan tatapan memohon agar mereka berdua segera berhenti bertengkar.

"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti?" pinta Kagami.

"Ba-baiklah.. A-aku akan berhenti hanya karena Kagami yang memintaku, ingat itu Aomine!"

"Hah?! Kau pikir Aku berhenti karena dirimu?" Aomine membalas dengan senyum sinis.

Mereka berdua kini tampak saling menatap dengan tatapan sinis. Bahkan Kagami dan Takao dapat melihat percikan kilat yang mempersatukan sepasang mata kedua orang itu. Kagami menjadi semakin tidak tahan melihat kedua orang itu masih saja seperti itu.

"Cukup! Jika kalian ingin bertengkar pergilah dari sini!" bentak Kagami.

"Tapi, Kagami.." Midorima dan Aomine bersamaan.

"Cukup! Atau biarkan aku keluar dari sini!"

Kagami melepaskan diri dari Midorima. Ia beranjak turun dari kasurnya, ia hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun Midorima dan juga Aomine menggenggam tangan Kagami seolah tidak mengizinkannya untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa lagi?!" tanya Kagami dengan sedikit membentak.

"Baiklah kami akan benar-benar berhenti sekarang. Jangan pergi, Kagami.."

Kagami menatap Midorima cukup lama. Ia lalu menatap Aomine seolah menunggu jawaban dari Aomine, sambil menghela nafas panjang Aomine hanya mengangguk pelan seakan mengiyakan apa yang di pinta oleh Kagami.

"Haaah... Kalau begitu aku akan berpakaian dulu.." Aomine melepaskan tangannya dari Kagami.

Ia berjalan kembali menuju kamar mandi, sekilas Midorima dapat melihat wajah Aomine yang sedikit memerah dan juga senyuman yang sedikit mengembang di wajah Aomine itu. Bahkan ia melihat Aomine tersenyum sambil menatap tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menyentuh tangan Kagami tadi.

"_Apa-apaan ekspresinya itu_?" Midorima menggerutu pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Midorima?"

Kagami seraya duduk disebelah Midorima. Ia menatap Midorima dengan tatapan khawatir. Kedua pipinya tampak merona, entah itu karena ia malu atau karena apa Midorima tidak tahu. Namun ia merasa senang karena Kagami sepertinya mulai sedikit peduli padanya.

"Ha? _Iie..nandemonai_.. Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak apa kan? Dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kan?"

Tiba-tiba saja Midorima menggenggam erat tangan Kagami. Dengan cepat Kagami segera menarik tangannya dan menjauh dari Midorima. Ia tidak sedikitpun memandang wajah Midorima, ia menggenggam tangannya yang baru saja disenth oleh Midorima.

"Ti-tidak.. Di-dia tidak melakukan apapun.." jawab Kagami tergagap.

"_Eh?"_

"A-aku benar-benar tidak apa.. Ka-kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku.."

"_I-ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang Kagami tampak begitu gugup?_" batin Midorima.

**GLUP!**

Midorima menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia turun dari kasur Kagami. Ia berjalan mendekati Kagami, lalu ia memeluk Kagami dari belakang.

**DEG!**

Midorima terkejut, ia bisa merasakan debaran jantung Kagami yang begitu kencang dan semakin kencang saja. Bahkan wajah Kagami kini semakin memerah saat Midorima mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Kagami._." bisik Midorima.

"_Hmm._.. _Mi.. Midorima.._"

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Suara Kagami terdengar begitu lirih, namun juga terdengar begitu manis ditelinga Midorima. Midorima ingin mencobanya sekali lagi, ia ingin sekali mendengar suara Kagami lagi yang seperti itu. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan Takao yang sejak tadi berada diruangan itu bersama mereka.

"_Kagami.._"

Kini Midorima kembali berbisik ditelinga Kagami, namun kali ini ia berbisik sambil menggigit kecil daun telinga Kagami hingga membuat seluruh tubuh Kagami bergetar.

**SRAAAK!**

"Bukankah kau juga bisa dipanggil _Hentai_, Midorima?!"

**DEG!**

Midorima segera melepaskan Kagami. Ia dan Kagami segera menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Mereka berdua mendapati Aomine tengah berdiri diambang pintu kamar mandi dengan tatapan kesal.

"Se-sejak kapan kau disana?!" Midorima terkejut.

"A-aomine.." Kagami tergagap.

Kagami sedikit terpesona saat melihat Aomine. Ia sudah menggunakan seragamnya dengan rapi dan benar. Bahkan Aomine terlihat sama kerennya dengan Midorima. Aomine pun tersenyum pada Kagami, ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Kagami. Saat ia sudah berada didepan Kagami, Aomine mengangkat dagu Kagami dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah Kagami.. Tidakkah sebaiknya kau meninggalkan laki-laki seperti dia.."

"Eh?"

"Lebih baik kau bersamaku saja.. _chuu~"_

Tanpa ragu-ragu Aomine mengecup pelan hidung Kagami.

"Bagaimana, Kagami?" Aomine mengerling pada Kagami.

"A.. a.. a.. Aku.." wajah Kagami memerah.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Kagami dengan mudahnya padamu, Aomine!"

Midorima menarik Kagami kedalam pelukannya, namun tangan Aomine masih menahan tangan kiri Kagami. Kagami merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar, rasanya seluruh pikirannya kacau. Ia tidak sanggup berpikir lagi saat ini.

"Ehem! Midorima-sama, Aomine-sama.. Sebaiknya anda hentikan semua ini segera. Lihatlah Kagami-sama tampak begitu kebingungan."

Aomine dan Midorima saling memandang. Mereka lalu menatap Takao yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari kapan Takao bergerak ke depan mereka, dan mereka sebenarnya telah lupa kalau Takao juga berada diruangan itu.

"Pfff.. Hahaha.. kau terlalu serius seperti biasa, Midorima."

Aomine melepaskan tangan Kagami dan berjalan menjauh darinya. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku celananya, ia tampak sedikit terkejut saat menatap layar handphonenya itu.

"Ah, sudahlah.. Aku harus pergi sekarang, bisa-bisa aku terlambat.." ujarnya seraya menutup handphonenya.

"Mau kemana kau, Aomine?! Jangan kabur lagi!" bentak Midorima.

"Huh? Kabur?"

Aomine hanya menyeringai penuh arti pada Midorima. Aomine hanya berbalik dan menatap tajam Midorima. Ia sebenarnya merasa sedikit kesal pada sikap Midorima yang seenaknya sendiri itu, namun ia tidak mau memperlihatkannya didepan Kagami.

"Aku bukanlah pengecut, Midorima.."

"..."

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu hal ini.. Aku harus pergi sekarang, sebelum pesawat yang ditumpangi Yumi berangkat.."

**DEG!**

"A-apa maksudmu barusan Aomine?"

Kagami lagsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Midorima. Ia lalu berlari mendekati Aomine dengan wajah khawatir. Ia bahkan menggenggam kuat kedua tangan Aomine yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Aomine hanya membalas Kagami dengan tatapan datar, walau sebenarnya jantung Aomine sendiri tengah berdebar kencang bagikan pacuan kuda.

"Yumi akan pergi ke Paris. Itulah yang dikatakannya padaku semalam."

"Semalam? Jadi kau bertemu dengannya? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?"

"Kau sudah pergi bersama pria bermotor kuning itu! Bagaimana bisa aku memberitahumu!"

Kagami menunduk dalam, ia teringat dengan apa yang terjadi semalam. Bagaimana Kise telah memperlakukannya, dan semua yang telah terjadi padanya seolah kembali muncul dalam benak Kagami.

Melihat Kagami bertingkah seperti itu membuat Aomine yakin jika telah terjadi sesuatu semalam, dan jika mengingat bagaimana laki-laki bermotor kuning itu merebut Kagami _darinya_ semalam sudah membuat Aomine menjadi kesal.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kagami melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Aomine. Ia lalu melangkah mendekati lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah jaket merah dari dalam. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Aomine dengan lembutnya dan menariknya perlahan keluar dari kamar.

"Kita harus ke bandara! A-aku inggin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Yumi.." wajah Kagami memerah dan suaranya terdengar begitu lirih.

**Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Jantung Aomine berdebar semakin kencang. Rona merah tampak menghiasi kedua pipi Aomine. Ia pun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan membalas genggaman tangan Kagami yang begitu lembut dan hangat.

"_Hmm.."_ jawab Aomine pelan.

Semakin Aomine dan Kagami berjalan menjauh, semakin kesal pula Midorima menatapnya. Sedari tadi ia sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Kagami. Melihat Midorima seperti itu membuat Takao menjadi khawatir.

"Tu.. tuan.."

"Takao..." suara Midorima terdengar berat.

"I-iya, tuan.."

"Batalkan semua jadwalku hari ini! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan_ dia_ merebut _Kagami-ku _ dariku!"

Midorima segera berjalan dengan cepat. Ia berjalan mengikuti jalan yang dilalui oleh Aomine dan Kagami. Kepalanya terasa sangat panas, hatinya terasa pedih seolah dicabik-cabik.

"Kagami!" teriak Midorima.

Kagami dan Aomine langsung berhenti berjalan. Kagami segera menoleh ke arah Midorima, ia terkejut mendapati wajah Midorima yang tampak marah di kejauhan. Terakhir kali Kagami melihat Midorima seperti itu adalah semalam, dan Kagami yakin akan menjadi hal buruk jika ia tidak menenangkan Midorima sekarang.

"Mi-midorima.." Kagami tergagap.

Ia segera melepaskan genggamannya daari Aomine dan berjaan mendekati Midorima.

"Kau, ikut denganku!"

"Eh? Ta-tapi.. Yu-yumi.."

Tanpa berkomentar apapun, Midorima segera mengandeng tangan Kagami. Ia menggengam erat tangan itu dan menariknya agar mengikuti Midorima kemanapun ia membawanya. Sesaat Aomine tampak ingin menghentikan langkah Midorima, tapi percuma saja, Midorima memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Aomine seolah mengatakan '_jangan berani menghalangiku!'_.

"Mi-midorima.." guman Kagami lirih.

Ia terkejut merasakan genggaman tangan Midorima. Tangannya memang sama hangatnya seperti biasanya, namun Kagami merasa ada yang berbeda kali ini. Tangan hangat yang biasa menyentuh Kagami itu, kini bergetar dengan hebatnya saat menggengam tangan Kagami!

* * *

"Nona.. Sebentar lagi anda akan berangkat. Anda yakin tidak mau menghubungi _Kuroko_ sebelum kau berangkat, nona?"

Seorang pria setinggi 2 meter memberikan sekotak pocky pada gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Ia lalu duduk disamping gadis itu. Ia membawa sekantung penuh jajanan ditangannya. Rambut ungunya yang sedikit panang dibiarkan tergerai.

"Tidak, _Mukkun_.. Aku ingin melupakan semuanya.. Jadi, akan lebih baik jika aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi Nona Yumi, Kau terlihat begitu sedih. Haruskah aku menghancurkannya?"

Yumi langsung mengerutkan dua alisnya dan menatap tajam Murasakibara. Ia juga mem-_prout-_kan bibirnya seolah ia tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Murasakibara barusan.

"Maaf, aku bercanda.." jawab Murasakibara dengan nada malas.

"Apa kau pikir Aomine dan Midorima akan datang? Aku sudah meminta mereka untuk datang, tapi sebentar lagi aku harus masuk terminal dan mereka belum juga datang?!"

Melihat Yumi menggerutu tidak jelas seperti itu membuat Murasakibara tanpa sadar membelai pelan kepala Yumi. Yumi langsung menatap Murasakibara, ia sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan lembut Murasakibara ini.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, _Mukkun_?"

"Walau mereka semua tidak datang, Aku tetap datang kan? Aku akan selalu setia padamu, nona.."

Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Yumi. Dengan cepat Yumi langsung memeluk erat tubuh besar Murasakibara. Ia merasa sangat senang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Murasakibara padanya barusan.

"_Arigatou, Mukkun.. _Jangan lupakan Aku, ya.._"_ guman Yumi.

"_Yes, Your Highness.."_

Yumi tersenyum senang. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Murasakibara. Ia dan Murasakibara lalu bangkit dari bangku yang mereka duduki. Yumi dan Murasakibara berjalan menuju terminal pemberangkatan, sesekali Yumi menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari teman-temannya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak dapat menemukan satupun dari mereka.

"_Tetsu-kun.. Sayonara.."_ batin Yumi.

"Nona, nikmati perjalanan anda.."

"Hai.. _Sayonara, Mukkun._."

Murasakibara berhenti di dekat antrian penumpang yang akan masuk terminal. Ia lalu membungkuk dalam pada Yumi, dan Yumi pun membalasnya. Sesekali Yumi tampak menarik nafas panjang setiap kali ia melangkah mendekati pintu terminal.

**DEG!**

Tibalah saatnya Yumi menyerahkan karcis dan juga paspornya. Ia membiarkan petugas memeriksasirinya. Setelah selesai diperiksa, dengan nafas tertahan dan langkah berat Yumi memasuki terminal pemberangkatan itu.

"_Haaahh.. Mulai dari sini, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi... Tetsu.."_ gumannya pelan.

Yumi ingin sekali mentap Murasakibara untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia benar-benar melewati gerbang itu. Saat ia menoleh kearah Murasakibara, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati seseorang yang tengah berlari di kejauhan.

Orang itu berlari dengan nafas berat, seragam yang dipakainyapun tampak basah dan berantakan, nafs orang itu tampak tersengal. Orang itu berlari dengan wajah sedih, ia terus berlari dan semakin mendekat ke arah Yumi.

"YUMI!" teriak orang itu dari kejauhan.

Entah kenapa, dada Yumi terasa begitu penuh dan sesak. Perasaan rindu meluap-luap dalam dirinya. Air matanya tidak terbendungkan lagi, air mata itu mengalir dengan derasnya. Yumi bahkan menjatuhkan tas kecil yang dibawanya saat ini.

"YUMI!"

Lagi-lagi dia memanggil nama Yumi dengan suara yang begitu keras. Suara yang benar-benar dirindukan oleh Yumi selama ini, suara yang selalu mendamaikan perasaan Yumi kapanpun itu. Ya, laki-laki berambut biru muda yang selalu dirindukan oleh Yumi, Kuroko Tetsuya!

"TETSU!" Yumi berteriak dengan suara bergetar.

Yumi hendak berlari mendekat ke arah Kuroko, namun petugas gerbang terminal menahan tangan Yumi dan tidak membiarkan Yumi untuk kembali dari gerbang itu.

"Maaf Nona. Tapi anda tidak boleh kembali lagi, anda harus segera masuk terminal pemberangkatan."

"Ta-tapi a-aku.."

"Maaf Nona, peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Silahkan.."

Dengan berat hati Yumi mengikuti permintaan petugas itu. Ia segera memungut tas kecilnya dan berjalan masuk kedalam terminal pemberangkatan. Ia berjalan masuk sambil menoleh kebelakang, menatap wajah Kuroko yang tengah berlari dari kejauhan dengan wajah sedih.

"_Sayonara.. Tetsu.."_ guman Yumi.

Kuroko begitu terkejut melihat gerak bibir Yumi. Ia tahu apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Yumi barusan. Dan ia menolak untuk mempercayai apa yang ia lihat barusan. Ia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"YUMI! TUNGGU!" lagi-lagi Kuroko berteriak.

Kuroko memperlambat tempo larinya, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi berlari. Ia berlari kecil dan terus mendekat ke arah terminal pemberangkatan itu. Ia berjalan sempoyongan melewati Murasakibara tanpa menghiraukannya sedikitpun. Hatinya telah hancur sekarang.

Kuroko terus berjalan mendekat ke arah gerbang terminal pemberangkatan itu. Ia berusaha menghiraukan petugas yang berusaha menghentikannya. Di kedua matanya hanya ada bayangan Yumi yang tengah berada di balik pintu kaca dihadapannya. Yumi sedang menangis, tanpa sadar air mata Kuroko pun ikut menitik bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata Yumi.

"Maaf nak, kau tidak boleh masuk!" seorang petugas menghentikan Kuroko.

"Aku harus bicara padanya!"

"Ini sudah peraturannya!"

"Tapi aku harus bicara dengannya! Aku sudah menyakitinya, aku harus minta maaf padanya!"

"Maaf, tidak bisa.."

"_Cih!_"

Kuroko berusaha menerobos petugas itu, namun Kuroko terlalu kecil untuk menjadi lawan petugas berbadan besar itu. Dengan mudahnya Kuroko terlempar, bahkan petugas itu langsung memarahi Kuroko dan mengusirnya.

* * *

_**To be Continue…**_

* * *

Yosh!

Akhirnya Yumi bisa nge-post lagi! T^T

Maaf pasti luuuuaaaammmaaaa ya?

Habisnya Yumi sibuk Try Out dan Ujian Sekolah..

Jangan lupa _review_nya ya? xD

_**See You, Next Chapters…**_:*


	12. Chapter 11

**_Love Trial_**

_Kise Ryouta | Kagami Taiga | Shintaro Midorima | Aomine Daiki_

**_Disclaimer_** :**_Kuroko no Basuke_** (黒子のバスケ), _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

**Warning!** OOC, OOT, Typo everywhere, Alur berantakan, EYD kacau..

Ada unsur **Shounen Ai****.. **Kalo ngga suka Yumi saranin jangan baca.. :3

Happy Reading.. \\(^o^)/

.

.

.

Kagami duduk diam di samping Midorima. Ia tidak berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada laki-laki berambut hijau yang tengah menyetir disisinya. Dan lagi, Midorima tampak begitu marah! Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kencang. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Kagami untuk pergi keluar sekolah hanya berdua saja dengan Midorima.

"_Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?_" tanya Kagami dalam hati.

Pikiran dan perasaan Kagami tercampur aduk, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Midorima begitu kesal, kenapa Aomine mulai bersikap baik padanya, dan kenapa Kise terasa begitu jauh darinya.

Belum lagi, teman satu kamarnya, Kuroko, ia masih belum bisa menghubunginya. Padahal ia ingin sekali memberitahu Kuroko dimana keberadaan Yumi sekarang.

"Katakan padaku.."

Kagami menoleh ke arah Midorima. Midorima sama sekali tidak melihat ataupun melirik kearah Kagami. Namun, tangan Midorima tampak mencengkram erat setir mobilnya saat ini.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Midorima?" Kagami sedikit ketakutan.

"Katakan padaku, Kagami.."

"Eh?"

"Siapa yang kau suka?"

**DEG!**

Kagami terdiam. Jujur saja, semenjak Kagami masuk ke SMA Kaijou ia jadi tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Disatu sisi ia merasa ia sangat menyukai Kise, disisi lain Midorima juga mulai membayangi pikirannya.

Midorima menantikan jawaban dari Kagami. Ia sesekali melirik kearah Kagami, ia melihat pria berambut merah itu tengah menunduk dalam. Ia sangat tidak suka melihat Kagami seperti itu, ia tampak menyedihkan jika seperti itu. Midorima pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudahlah, lupakan apa yang kutanyakan tadi."

"Mi-midorima.."

Midorima mempercepat laju mobilnya, ia tidak peduli dengan apapun saat ini. Ia hanya ingin segera tiba dibandara tempat Yumi akan berangkat.

"Kita akan sampai.." guman Midorima pelan.

"Eh?"

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan Yumi, kan? Aku akan mengantarmu.."

Midorima mengatakannya dengan wajah datar. Kedua mata Kagami terbuka lebar. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Kagami tidak mengira jika Midorima akan melakukan hal serepot ini hanya untuk Kagami.

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Jantung Kagami berdebar kencang. Kagami menekan dadanya, ia merasa senang, bahkan sangat senang. Dalam hatinya ia tersenyum terus menerus, rasanya bunga sakura bermekaran dalam dada Kagami.

"_Siapa yang kau suka?_"

Kata-kata itu tergiang-giang dalam kepala Kagami.

"_Si-siapa yang ku suka_?" tanya Kagami dalam hati.

Ia hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan hal itu sepanjang jalan. Ia merasa pertanyaan Midorima tadi memang ada benarnya, walau kini pertanyaan itu masih menjadi '_sebuah pertanyaan'_ dalam diri Kagami sendiri.

* * *

**CKIIITT!**

Sebuah mobil hitam tampak berhenti dengan mendadak disebuah tempat parkir bandara yang lumayan sepi itu. Midorima langsung keluar duluan dari mobil itu. Ia membenahi letak kacamatanya lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu lain dari mobil itu. Ia membuka pintu itu, Kagami yang tadinya melamun jadi terkejut melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Midorima untuknya.

"Ada apa Kagami?"

"Ke-kenapa kau lakukan ini, Midorima?"

Midorima langsung membuang muka, ia tidak sanggup menatap wajah Kagami karena malu. Wajahnya pun memerah karena perkataan Kagami barusan. Kagami menatap bingung Midorima, ia bahkan memanyunkan bibirnya. Tiba-tiba saja Midorima mengulurkan tangannya pada Kagami.

"Sudahlah, cepat! Na-nanti kau tidak sempat bertemu Yumi.."

Kagami hanya mengangguk pelan, ia lalu menggandeng tangan Midorima. Jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang sekarang, wajahnya bahkan lebih merah daripada rambutnya.

"Nah Ayo.." Midorima tersenyum pada Kagami.

Ia menarik lembut tangan Kagami bersamanya. Kagami hanya berjalan sambil menunduk. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Midorima menarik tangannya, namun Kagami sendiri sekarang mulai memikirkan apa artinya Midorima baginya.

Kagami bahkan tidak berani menatap langsung Midorima sekarang. Ia hanya berani meliriknya, ia bisa melihat punggung Midorima dengan jelas. Entah kenapa Kagami melihat kesedihan di balik punggung itu.

"_Midorima.. Apa artinya kau untukku? Kenapa kau terlihat sedih?"_ batin Kagami.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Tapi semakin jauh mereka berjalan, mereka semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka berdua. Mereka berjalan menerobos orang-orang yang berada di dalam bandara.

"Ah.. Lihat itu Kuroko!"

Tiba-tiba saja Midorima berhenti berjalan dan membuat Kagami menabrak punggungnya.

"Aauu.."

"Ah, Maafkan aku, Kagami.." Midorima tampak khawatir.

"_Iie.._ aku yang salah kok.."

"Benarkah? Baiklah kita kesana, sepertinya Yumi sudah masuk ke terminal pemberangkatan. Ayo cepat Kagami.."

"I-iya.."

* * *

"Kuroko.."

Murasakibara mendekati Kuroko, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kuroko berdiri. Namun Kuroko mengacuhkan Murasakibara. Ia malah berusaha bangun sendiri tanpa menerima uluran tangan dari Murasakibara barusan.

"_Cih! _Kau menyebalkan seperti biasa.."

"Terserah apa katamu, Atsushi.."

Kuroko berdiam diri ditempat. Ia hanya bisa menatap sedih kearah Yumi, Yumi berjalan dengan sangat lambat mendekati kaca sebelah pintu masuk gerbang terminal tersebut. Yumi menempelkan dahinya di kaca itu sambil menangis. Dengan cepat Kuroko berjalan menuju kaca itu.

"Yumi!" panggil Kuroko dengan suara lirih.

Ia menempelkan dahinya di kaca itu, air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. ia menempelkan kedua tangannya dikaca itu, ia menempelkannya tepat di tempat Yumi menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya juga. Bahkan dinding kaca yang membatasi mereka itu, terasa menghilang dan tidak ada apapun yang menghalangi kedua insan itu.

Kuroko mengetuk pelan kaca dihadapannya, ia ingin Yumi menatapnya dan berhenti menangis. Saat Yumi menatap Kuroko, Kuroko hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun saat Kuroko melakukannya, air mata Yumi malah mengalir semakin deras saja. Ia ingin sekali berbicara pada Yumi, tapi ia takut Yumi tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Sesaat Kuroko memikirkan cara untuk bicara pada Yumi, ia lalu mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ia lalu mengeluarkan handphone birunya dari saku lalu ia menuliskan sesuatu disana. Selesai menulis ia lalu mengetuk kaca dihadapannya sekali lagi dan membuat Yumi menatapnya. Betapa terkejutnya Yumi saat ia membaca tulisan di handphone Kuroko.

"_Jangan menangis lagi, Yumi.."_

Yumi menggelengkan kepalanya, ia lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya juga dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu disana.

"_Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang, Tetsu?"_

Belum sempat Kuroko membalas, Yumi sudah mulai mengetik kembali. Ia lalu menunjukan layar handphonenya pada Kuroko sekali lagi.

"_Kenapa kau baru datang disaat aku akan pergi?"_

Setelah menunjukan kata-kata itu, Yumi menempelkan dahinya di dinding kaca yang ada dihadapannya. Ia menangis sedih, ia terlihat begitu menderita. Kuroko yang melihat Yumi seperti itu pun juga merasakan kesedihan yang sama dengan Yumi. Tanpa sadar Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya ke dinding kaca dihadapannya. Ia pun mengecup pelan dinding kaca itu, tepat dimana Yumi menempelkan dahinya.

**DEG!**

"_Eh?_" batin Yumi.

Ia sangat terkejut melihat Kuroko melakukan hal semacam itu padanya. Sesaat ia merasa panas di dahinya, seolah Kuroko benar-benar telah mengecup keningnya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tidak pecaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"_Ke-kenapa i-ini terasa.. begitu nyata?"_ batin Yumi.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Yumi menoleh ke arah Kuroko, ia melihat wajah Kuroko yang begitu merah layaknya tomat matang. Selain wajahnya yang memerah, wajah Kuroko juga tampak basah karena air matanya sendiri. Yumi terus saja menatap wajah Kuroko yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"_Yumi_.."

Yumi berusaha membaca gerak bibir Kuroko. Yumi kemudian menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, ia ingin sekali memperhatikan gerak bibir Kuroko saat ini.

"_Yumi.. Aishiteru.._"

Air mata Yumi mengalir bagaikan sungai kecil. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, perasaan bahagia benar-benar memenuhi hatinya. Namun disaat yang bersamaan ia merasa takut. Ia takut semua itu hanya kebohongan, ia takut itu semua hanyalah mimpinya belaka.

"_Usotsuki.._" guman Yumi sambil menunduk dalam.

**BRAAAK!**

Yumi terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Kuroko. Ia benar-benar memukul keras dinding kaca dihadapannya. Ia lalu menunjukan handphonenya pada Yumi.

"_Yumi.. Kimi ga daisuki.. Hountou ni daisuki.. suki dayo.. Aishiteru! Aku akan mengucapkannya terus menerus sampai kau percaya padaku! Walau itu berarti aku harus mengatakannya sampai hembusan nafas terakhirku!_"

Tangis Yumi semakin menjadi. Ia bahkan meremas keras handphone ditangannya. Kata-kata Kuroko membuatnya senang dan bimbang. Tanpa sadar bibir Yumi bergerak dengan lembutnya.

"_Aishiteru mo.. Demo.." _

Yumi menatap tangan kiri Kuroko yang menempel di dinding kaca didepannya. Tangan itu tampak besar dan hangan bagi Yumi. Kemudian Yumi menempelkan tangan kanannya di dinding kaca dihadapannya, tepat pada tangan besar dan hangat itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Yumi berjalan mundur dan menjauh dari Kuroko. Menyadari Yumi semakin menjauh Kuroko segera mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya, sesaat ia melihat gerak bibir Yumi yang begitu jelas dan lambat.

"_Sayonara.. Tetsu.._"

**DEG!**

Rasanya jantung Kuroko tengah ditikam dengan menggunakan sebuah pisau. Dengan cepat Kuroko menunjukan handphonenya pada Yumi dan membuat Yumi berhenti. Dan sesaat Kuroko melihat Yumi tersenyum senang sambil mengangguk pelan, Yumi pun berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Kuroko. Kuroko hanya tersenyum masam sambil menatap Yumi yang semakin menjauh darinya, namun ia sedikit lega karena akhirnya ia bisa mengungkapkan semuanya sebelum mereka berpisah.

Murasakibara berjalan mendekati Kuroko. Ia terkejut Kuroko masih bisa tersenyum walau ia telah berpisah dengan orang yang disukainya. Ia lalu menatap tangan Kuroko yang tengah menggenggam erat handphonenya. Murasakibara sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata yang tertera di handphone itu, lalu ia tersenyum kecil.

'_Aku akan selalu menunggumu disini, Yumi!_'

"Jadi kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu juga ya, Kuroko?"

"Yeah.. setidaknya, Aku telah mengungkapkan semuanya padanya.."

"Baguslah.."

* * *

Di kejauhan tampak Midorima dan Kagami tengah berdiam diri. Mereka tidak mendekati Kuroko dan Murasakibara, mereka masih terkejut melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi diantara Kuroko dan Yumi. Midorima melirik Kagami, ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Kagami menangis. Ia pun segera mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan memberikannya pada Kagami.

"Ini.."

"_A-arigatou.._"

Kagami menyeka air matanya.

"_Jadi benang merah diantara mereka sudah terjalin ya_?" guman Midorima pelan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _benang merah_, Midorima?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya, Kagami?"

Kagami menggeleng pelan. Tiba-tiba saja kedua mata Midorima tertuju pada sehelai rambut kagami yang rontok. Ia lalu memungutnya lalu ia menunjukkannya pada Kagami.

"Lihatlah ini Kagami, anggap saja ini adalah benang merah. Dan sekarang tempelkan telapak tanganmu di tanganku."

Midorima mengangkat tangan kanannya, ia mendekatkannya dengan wajah Kagami. Tanpa bertanya, Kagami segera meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya di telapak tangan Midorima. Midorima lalu mengikatkan sehelai rambut Kagami tadi pada jari kelingkingnya dan juga Kagami yang bersatu.

"Seperti inilah yang aku maksudkan.." Midorima tersenyum senang.

"Eh?" Kagami tampak bingung.

"Setiap orang telah terhubung dengan takdir benang merah mereka sejak lahir.. Dan ku harap takdir benang merahku adalah kau, Kagami.. _chuu~_"

Midorima mengecup pelan punggung tangan Kagami. Tubuh Kagami bergetar, ia melihat Midorima tampak lebih bersinar sekarang. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya, wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

"Hahaha.. Kau benar-benar _Imut_, Kagami.." Midorima tersenyum simpul.

"_Ba-ba-baka_!" Teriak Kagami dengan wajah memerah.

Di kejauhan tampak Aomine yang tengah berdiri dengan nafas tersengal. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah mencari-cari sesuatu. Tiba-tiba saja Ia berdiam diri, ia menatap Midorima dan juga Kagami. Dada Aomine terasa sakit saat melihat Kagami dan Midorima terlihat begitu dekat. Bahkan ia hanya bisa terus menatap dan mengepalkan tangannya dari kejauhan.

Aomine lantas berbalik dan berjalan kembali. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan melihat Midorima yang begitu dekat dengan Kagami, orang yang _mungkin _ ia sukai saat ini.

"_Hah.. harusnya aku tidak datang saja_.." guman Aomine sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Dalam benaknya muncul bayangan wajah Kagami yang tengah tersipu. Tanpa sadar Aomine tersenyum masam.

"_Apa-apaan itu? Dia itu.."_

Aomine melirik ke arah Kagami yang kini tengah tertawa.

"_Manis.. Bahkan terlalu manis.. Hingga terasa begitu pahit untukku.._" batin Aomine.

* * *

_**Seminggu Kemudian**_

* * *

"Kagami-kun, bangun.."

Kuroko seraya mengguncang tubuh Kagami dengan lembut. Kagami berusaha mengacuhkan suara itu. Ia kembali menarik selimutnya dan menutupi seluruh tuuhnya dengan selimut itu.

"Jika kau tidak bangun kau bisa terlambat, Kagami-kun.."

Kuroko tampak berusaha membangunkan Kagami. Ia menarik-narik selimut yang digunakan oleh Kagami saat ini. Tapi Kagami terlalu kuat hingga Kuroko tidak sanggup menarik selimut itu. Karena kesal, Kuroko masuk dalam selimut itu dan mendekati wajah Kagami. Ia melihat wajah Kagami yang tertidur tampak lucu, ia pun mendapatkan sebuah ide usil untuk membangunkan Kagami.

Kuroko lantas mendekati telinga Kagami, sambil tersenyum licik Kuroko lalu meniup pelan telinga Kagami. Kagami merasakan hembusan angin hangat yang menerpa telinganya, seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri! Kagami segera membuka kedua matanya.

"AAAAA!" teriak Kagami sambil memegangi telinganya.

"_Pfft._." Kuroko tampak menahan tawanya.

Kagami menoleh ke arah Kuroko. Ia tampak kesal dengan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Kuroko padanya.

"Kuroko! Kau ingin aku bunuh ya?!" bentak Kagami.

"Haha.. _gomen nee, Kagami-kun_. Habisnya kau susah untuk dibangunkan."

Kagami masih merasa merinding diseluruh tubuhnya. Ia bahkan bergerak mundur menjauh dari Kuroko. Ia takut Kuroko akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi padanya.

"Hahaha.. tenanglah, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Nah, aku akan berangkat duluan kalau begitu.. _Jaa naa.._"

Kuroko membelai kepala Kagami seperti membelai kepala seekor kucing. Ia lalu turun dari kasur dan berjalan keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Kagami yang masih tampak berantakan di kamar seorang diri.

"A-apa-apaan dia? Dia semakin usil setelah seminggu keberangkatan Yumi!" gerutu Kagami.

Kagami lantas turun dari atas kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tidak lupa ia membawa sebuah ember kecil dengan peralatan mandi didalamnya. Ember kecil itu ia dapatkan saat ia berbelanja di _konbini _di dekat Asramanya.

**SRAAAAK!**

Kagami membuka pintu kamar mandinya perlahan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Aomine tengah berendam di dalam bak mandinya! Seluruh tubuh Kagami bergetar, ia panik!

"A-a-a-Ao..." Kagami tergagap.

"Ah, Kau mau mandi? Silahkan sa..."

**DUUUAAAAKK!**

Belum sempat Aomine menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah botol sampo kecil telah mendarat tepat diwajah Aomine. Aomine menyentuh wajahnya yang terkena lemparan botol sampo tadi. Ia tampak begitu kesakitan, ia juga tampak begitu marah dan kesal pada apa yang telah dilakukan Kagami padanya.

"Aaauu! Hoi, Bakagami! Apa yang.. Hoi Hentikan!" Aomine sedikit membentak Kagami.

Tanpa menghiraukan Aomine, Kagami terus saja melemparakan benda-benda yang dibawanya. Sabun, odo, sikat gigi, handuk dan bahkan ember kecil yang ia dapat dari _konbini_. Aomine memang berhasil menghindari (hampir) semua lemparan Kagami, tapi sialnya Aomine tidak sempat menghindari ember kecil yang dilempat Kagami terakhir kali.

**DUUUAAAAK!**

Ember itu tepat mengenai dahi Aomine! Darah tampak mengalir di dahi kiri Aomine.

"Argh..." Rintih Aomine seraya menekan dahinya.

"A-aomine!"

Kagami tampak begitu panik saat melihat darah yang mengalir di dahi Aomine. Dia pun segera berlari mendekati Aomine, ia berlari dengan sangat terburu-buru tanpa memperhatikan jalannya. Kagami tidak sadar jika ia baru saja menginjak sabun mandi yang ia lemparkan pada Aomine sebelumnya yang kini tergeletak dilantai.

"Huuuaaa.." teriak Kagami yang tengah meluncur ke arah Aomine karena terpeleset sabun.

Kagami sudah menutup kedua matanya untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin ia alami karena terpeleset sabun mandi itu. Namun ia merasakan sebuah lengan yang besar dan hangat tengah merangkul tubuhnya saat ini.

"Hup! Nyaris saja.." guman Aomine pelan.

"_Eh?"_ batin Kagami.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kagami?"

Kagami berusaha membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ia mendapati tangan kiri Aomine tengah merangkul pinggangnya. Dan wajah Kagami kini tengah menempel di dada bidang Aomine. Kagami bisa mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung Aomine yang begitu kencang.

"_Eh? Kenapa Aomine berdebar-debar seperti ini?_" batin Kagami, yang entah kenapa kini wajahnya semerah tomat matang.

"Hoi, Kagami. Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Aomine seraya membantu Kagami berdiri.

**DEG!**

Aomine begitu terkejut mendapati wajah Kagami yang begitu merah. Jantung Aomine berdebar semakin tidak karuan, belum lagi ia dan Kagami dalam kondisi tidak mengenakan selembar kainpun. Ini kesempatan langka bagi Aomine!

"A-Aku baik-baik saja, _sankyuu._." ujar Kagami sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-a-a-a... Ba-baiklah, Aku akan keluar dulu agar kau bisa mandi.."

Aomine pun melangkah keluar dari bak mandi. Sesaat Aomine merasakan tangan Kagami menggengam pergelangan tangannya. Aomine menoleh ke arah Kagami. Kagami kini tengah tertunduk dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Aomine sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa wajah Kagami bisa semerah itu.

"Ada apa lagi Kagami?" Aomine berusaha untuk tenang.

"_Go-gomen.._ Setelah aku mandi, nanti akan kuobati.."

Kagami masih menunduk. Ia bahkan menunjuk luka di dahi Aomine tanpa melihat luka itu sedikitpun. Aomine tersenyum simpul, ia terlalu senang dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tanpa sadar Aomine mengelus-elus kepala Kagami dengan lembutnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membersihkannya dulu. Sekarang kau mandi saja."

"O-okay.." jawab Kagami lirih.

Aomine pun segera keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan handuknya. Ia tampak begitu senang, bahkan Kagami dapat mendengar Aomine tengah bersiul-siul tidak jelas.

"_Ada apa dengannya_?" tanya Kagami dalam hati.

* * *

Selesai mandi, Kagami segera memakai seragamnya. Setelah cukup rapi, Kagami segera keluar dari kamar mandinya. Ia mendapati Aomine tengah duduk diatas kasurnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Kagami sangat mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh Aomine sekarang. _Well, _itu semua memang karena salahnya juga sih.

"Kau sudah membersihkannya? Lukamu itu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengobatinya sekarang.."

Dalam diam Kagami mengobati luka Aomine. Ia menyentuh dahi Aomine perlahan, ia tidak mau jika ia malah berakhir menyakiti Aomine dengan menyentuh lukanya.

"Aauu.." rintih Aomine pelan.

"Eh, _gomen.._ aku tidak sengaja.." Kagami tampak begitu kebingungan.

"_Iie.._ Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku mengerti kenapa kau melempariku seperti itu."

Kagami menunduk malu. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah Aomine, ia terlalu malu karena telah melempari Aomine dengan benda-benda seperti itu. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat bodoh!

"Tapi kenapa kau ada dikamar ini, Aomine-kun?"

"Hmmm, kau lupa ya? Aku kan tinggal disini bersamamu dan juga Tetsu."

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?!" Kagami sedikit membentak.

"Oh mungkin karena aku selalu bangun lebih awal daripada kau dan aku selalu tidur lebih larut daripadamu, Kagami."

"_So-souka..._"

Kagami mengangguk pelan, seolah ia mulai mengerti kenapa ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Aomine tinggal bersamanya dan Kuroko selama ini. Kagami tidak sadari jika ia sudah selesai mengobati luka Aomine, ia hanya perlu menempelkan plaster didahi Aomine.

"Kagami.."

"Hmmm?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau menyentuh dahiku?" Wajah Aomine tampak sedikit memerah.

"Eh?"

Kagami menatap tangannya yang masih menempel di dahi Aomine. Ia bahkan hanya menyentuhnya dan tidak segera memasangkan plaster di dahi Aomine. Wajah Kagami tiba-tiba saja memerah. Kemudian ia dengan cepat mengambil plaster dan segera memasangkannya pada dahi Aomine dengan sedikit keras.

"Aaaau! Hoi, _Bakagami!_ Pelan-pelan dong!" rintih Aomine.

"_A-a-aho!_"

Kagami pun berlari keluar dari kamar asramanya. Tidak lupa ia membawa ranselnya keluar dari ruangan itu juga bersamanya. Ia berlari dengan sangat terburu-buru, bahkan sampai ia melupakan handphonenya yang ia letakan diatas meja.

"_Dasar Ahomine_!" gerutu Kagami dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Aomine masih berada di dalam kamar. Ia masih memegangi dahinya yang di pasangi plaster oleh Kagami. Dahinya terasa sedikit nyeri karena Kagami memasangnya dengan menambah sedikit pukulan diatasnya.

"Dia itu kenapa sih?" gerutu Aomine.

**DRRRR! DRRRR! DRRRRR!**

Aomine mendengar bunyi getaran dari atas meja. Kedua matanya tertuju pada sebuah handphone merah yang ada diatas meja itu. Aomine berjalan mendekatinya, ia sangat tahu itu adalah handphone milik Kagami.

"Haaah.. si bodoh itu meninggalkan handphonenya. Hmm? Kira-kira pesan dari siapa tadi?"

Aomine membuka handphone Kagami. Ia mendapati sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk dari seseorang. Saat ia membaca nama pengirim pesan itu, hati Aomine terasa seperti tertusuk pisau. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum masam dan kembali menutup handphone Kagami.

"Huh, Kupikir akan lebih mudah bagiku jika aku tinggal bersamanya. Ternyata kau masih sangat memikirkannya ya, Midorima.." guman Aomine pelan.

Ia memasukan handphone Kagami ke dalam saku celananya dan membawanya keluar dari kamar asrama.

* * *

Midorima menatap layar handphonenya. Ia mendesah pelan mendapati handphonenya masih belum menerima balasan dari orang yang disukainya.

"Hah.. Lama sekali.." guman Midorima.

Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar handphonenya. Ia menatap keluar jendela ruangannya. Ia menatap gedung-gedung tinggi yang begitu megah di depan matanya. Kerlap-kerlip lampu saat itu terlihat sungguh indah.

Didekat pintu ruangan Midorima, tampak Takao tengah berdiri dengan tegap. Ia menandang Midorima dengan tatapan khawatir. Ini sudah hampir satu minggu lebih sejak Midorima datang ke cabang kantor kakeknya di London.

"Tuan, Ini sudah pukul 22.30, sebaiknya anda segera tidur."

" … "

"Tuan…"

" … "

Midorima hanya diam. Dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Takao. Ia masih duduk diam di kursinya. Dalam benaknya selalu terbayang wajah Kagami yang tengah tersenyum. Ia sangat merindukan Kagami, itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"_Kagami.._" guman Midorima pelan.

Midorima teringat saat kakeknya menelponnya dibandara saat ia tengah bersama Kagami. Midorima berangkat ke London tepat setelah ia mengantar Kagami kembali ke asrama. Midorima bahkan tidak memberitahukan pada Kagami kalau ia akan pergi ke London saat itu.

"_Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Mereka tidak mengganggumu kan?"_ pikir Midorima.

**KRIIING! KRIIIING!**

Telepon kantor Midorima berbunyi terus menerus. Midorima bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun untuk mengangkat telpon itu. Dia masih sibuk melamun sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Tuan, sebaiknya anda mengangkat telpon it..."

"Takao! Kau saja yang angkat, aku malas." Ujar Midorima tanpa melirik sedikitpun.

"Haah.. Baiklah tuan.."

Takao mengangkat telpon kantor Midorima yang terus berbunyi sejak tadi. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum ia berbicara pada orang yang tengah menelponnya.

"_Good Evening, Midorima's comp.."_

"_Takao? Kenapa kau yang mengangkat telponku? Mana cucuku, Midorima?"_

**DEG!**

Takao terkejut mendapati siapa orang tengah menelpon saat ini, beliau adalah kakek Midorima! Takao pun segera menepuk pundak Midorima, namun Midorima masih tidak menghiraukan Takao.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi kakek anda menelpon." bisik Takao pelan.

"Bilang pada kakek kalau aku sudah tidur."

"Baik, tuan.." Takao tersenyum.

Takao menghabiskan waktunya selama 5 menit untuk mendengarkan serta mencatat apa saja pesan yang telah disampaikan oleh kakek Midorima padanya. Takao mampu mencatat setiap kata yang telah diucapkan oleh kakek Midorima padanya.

"_Baiklah, Takao. Kurasa itu saja. Dan satu lagi, sampaikan pada Midorima kalau dia bisa pulang besok. Apa kau mengerti?"_

"Iya, tuan. Pasti akan saya sampaikan. Selamat malam, Tuan."

**TUUUT! TUUUT! TUUUT!**

Kakek Midorima telah memutuskan telponnya. Takao hanya bisa tersenyum masam, kemudian ia kembali mencatat apa pesan yang baru saja ditambahkan oleh Kakek Midorima padanya barusan. Setelah selesai mencatat, ia kemudian memberikan catatan itu pada Midorima.

"Unn?" Midorima tampak tidak mengerti.

"Ini adalah pesan dari kakek anda, Tuan."

"Kalau begitu tinggal kau urus saja kan, Takao?"

Midorima masih tidak memperhatikan catatan itu sama sekali. Ia malah bertopang dagu menatap keindahan malam penuh kerlap-kerlip lampu di London.

"Padahal saya rasa anda akan suka pada pesan paling terakhir yang disampaikan kakek anda tadi."

Midorima menatap heran Takao, namun Takao hanya memberikan tatapan seolah Midorima harus membacanya sendiri. Dengan malasnya Midorima merebut catatan Takao dan membacanya satu persatu. Dan tiba-tiba kedua matanya tertuju pada pesan dibarisan paling bawah catatan itu.

"Takao, ini? Benarkah ini?" Midorima tampak bersemangat.

"Iya tuan."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?! Cepat bereskan semuanya dan kita segera kembali ke Jepang!"

"Baik Tuan." Takao tersenyum senang.

Takao begitu senang melihat Midorima kembali tersenyum. Kini Midorima benar-benar tampak sangat hidup. Ia sangat bersemangat, ia ingin segera kembali ke Jepang dan segera menemui orang yang sangat ia cintai, _Kagami Taiga!_

* * *

"Kagami-kun, kau lama sekali." Gerutu Kuroko.

Kagami pun segera duduk dibangkunya. Ia lalu melirik tajam ke arah Kuroko. Ia tampak begitu kesal dan wajahnya tampak begitu memerah. Kuroko tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada Kagami setelah ia membangunkannya tadi.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko sedikit ketakutan.

Kagami terdiam cukup lama. Ia lalu berbalik menghadap meja Kuroko yang ada dibelakang bangkunya. Ia kemudian membenturkan dahinya dengan meja Kuroko dengan sedikit keras. Bahkan hampir seluruh anak di kelas 2-D menoleh kearah Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Haah! Kenapa dia harus berada di kamar yang sama dengan kita?!" gerutu Kagami.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko tampak bingung.

"Tidak apa, lupakan.."

Kagai mendongak. Ia menatap Kuroko dengan wajah memerah dan kedua matanya yang berair ditambah dahinya kini juga ikut memerah karena ia membenturkannya ke meja Kuroko tadi.

"Pffft..."

"Kau kenapa, Kuroko?" Kagami seraya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Lihatlah Kagami-kun dahimu jadi merah.. Hahaha"

"Hah?"

Kuroko pun tertawa dan mengelus-elus pelan kepala Kagami. Kagami samas sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kuroko. Ia hanya memandang heran teman satu kamarnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kagami-kun. Apa kau sudah dapat kabar dari Kise-kun?"

"..." Kagami terdiam.

"Jadi belum ya? Mungkin perkataan Yumi ada benarnya." Guman Kuroko pelan.

"Apa maksudmu, Kuroko?"

"Ah, Sebenarnya..."

**SRAAAAK!**

Seseorang membuka pintu ruang kelas dengan sedikit kasar. Kagami, Kuroko dan teman-teman sekelas merea tampak mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke pintu kelas mereka. Mereka mendapati Aomine tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu itu. Aomine tidak berdiri sendirian, ia bersama Momoi-sensei! Dan tangan kiri Momoi-sensei tengah mencubit pipi Aomine tanpa melepaskannya.

"_Ohayou, mina-san..."_ Momoi-sensei tampak begitu senang.

"Momoi, lepaskan aku! Aku sudah di kelas kan?!"

"Baiklah! Sekarang kau duduk dibangkumu, Aomine! Jangan coba-coba membolos lagi!" Momoi-sensei sedikit membentak Aomine.

"Hai.."

Aomine pun berjalan dengan malasnya menuju bangkunya yang berada disebelah bangku Kagami. Ia terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti sebelumnya. Aomine segera menarik bangkunya dan duduk dibangku itu. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan menyerahkannya pada Kagami.

"Ini milikmu kan, _Bakagami_?"

"Ha-handphone-ku..." Kagami sedikit tergagap.

"Kau meninggalkannya di meja di asrama. Jadi aku membawanya kemari."

"_A-a-arigatou.._"

Kagami menerima handphonenya dengan malu-malu. Ia lalu memasukan handphonenya itu ke dalam saku celananya. Aomine sendiri tersenyum senang melihat sikap Kagami yang malu-malu seperti itu, ia bahkan tidak sadar jika ia tengah menatap Kagami sejak awal pelajaran dimulai.

"_Hah, kenapa kau harus bertemu Kise dan Midorima duluan sih?_" pikir Aomine.

Aomine tengah duduk bertopang dagu sambil menatap wajah Kagami yang begitu serius memperhatikan Momoi-sensei yang tengah mengajar. Saking fokusnya Aomine pada Kagami, ia tidak sadar jika Kuroko sejak tadi memperhatikan Aomine dan Kagami yang ada didepannya.

"_Ah, jangan-jangan Aomine juga... mungkin aku harus membantunya.."_ pikir Kuroko.

* * *

Siang itu langit masih tampak begitu cerah. Angin berhembus tidak terlalu kencang. Dibawah sebuah pohon tampak Kagami tengah berdiri disana sambil mengenakan jaket merah. Tampaknya ia menunggu seseorang disana.

"Mereka lama!" cibir Kagami.

Sesekali ia menatap arloji ditangan kanannya. Ia kini merasa curiga, karena ia sudah menunggu sejak 30 menit yang lalu dan orang yang ditunggunya belum datang sama sekali. Ia kemudian mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal.

"Kuroko, Aomine, awas kalian!"

**DRAAAP! DRAAAP! DRAAAP!**

Dari kejauhan tampak Aomine tengah berlari mendekati Kagami. Ia berlari sambil membawa jaketnya ditangan kirinya. Bajunya yang berwarna putih, kini tampak basah karena keringatnya. Ditambah nafasnya tidak teratur karena kelelahan berlari.

"Kau terlambat, Aomine-kun! Dan mana, Kuroko?!" bentak Kagami setelah Aomine berhenti dihadapannya.

"Haah.. haah.. _go-gomen.._ Kuroko mendadak tidak enak badan, dia memintaku untuk pergi berdua saja denganmu."

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu? Padahal dia yang memberi kita tiket kemari, kenapa malah dia yang tidak ikut?!"

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita masuk saja."

"Huh? Ya sudahlah.."

Kagami dan Aomine masuk kedalam bersamaan. Mereka berdua kini berada di _Usagi Land._ Kagami tampak begitu terpana dengan taman bermain yang baru saja ia datangi ini bersama Aomine. '_Usagi Land'_ taman bermain yang tampak menyenangkan bagi Kagami, bahkan Kagami saja tidak dapat menahan senyuman bahagia diwajahnya.

Melihat wajah Kagami yang tampak begitu senang membuat Aomine menjadi senang juga. Sebelumnya Aomine mengira Kagami akan langsung pergi jika ia tahu Kuroko tidak jadi ikut. Namun ternyata ia salah! Kagami benar-benar dengan senang hati menemaninya!

Saat Aomine dan Kagami berjalan memasuki _Usagi Land,_ sekilas kedua mata Aomine tertuju pada sebuah stand yang terletak tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Kagami, Kau tunggu sini akan segera kembali.." Aomine seraya berjalan menjauh dari Kagami.

"Hoi, Aomine-kun! Kau mau kemana?"

"Sudah tunggu saja! Aku akan segera kembali."

Kagami hanya bisa memandang Aomine yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Aomine saat ini, yang ia tahu ia hanya bisa menunggu Aomine di tempat itu tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun.

"Hah, sebaiknya aku duduk saja disana." Kagami seraya berjalan ke bangku terdekat.

Ia memandang ke sekelilingnya. Di tempat itu banya sekali orang yang tengah bersenang-senang, dan sebagian besar dari mereka menggunakan sebuah _usagimimi_ dikepala mereka. Kagami hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan kagum seolah dia juga ingin menggunakannya. (LOL)

"Kagami!"

Kagami melihat Aomine tengah berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa sesuatu ditangannya. Kagami pun berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan mendekati Aomine.

"Apa yang kau bawa, Aomine-kun?"

"Haah... haah.. haah... Ini untukmu, _Bakagami.."_

Dengan nafas tersengal tiba-tiba saja Aomine memasangkan sesuatu dikepala Kagami. Ia tersenyum puas saat melihat Kagami menggunakan barang yang baru saja dibelinya itu. Itu adalah _usagimimi_ berwarna putih! Kagami sendiri tampak terkejut dengan apa yang ia gunakan saat ini, wajahnyapun menjadi merah layaknya tomat matang.

"I-i-ini.." Kagami seraya meraba _usagimimi_ itu.

"_Kawaii.._ Kau cocok menggunakannya.."

**DEG!**

Jantung Kagami berdebar kencang. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena ucapan Aomine barusan, belum lagi Aomine tampak begitu bersinar terang dihadapannya. Senyuman Aomine tampak begitu gemilang, semangat terpancar dari kedua bola mata biru itu, entah kenapa semua tentang Aomine saat ini terasa begitu berbeda bagi Kagami.

"_Ba-ba-baka!_Ma-mana ada laki-laki yang suka dibilang '_kawaii'_!"

Kagami hendak melepaskan _usagimimi _dikepalanya, namun tangan Aomine dengan cepat mencegah Kagami untuk melakukannya.

"Jangan dilepas. Itu benar-benar cocok untukmu." Aomine tersenyum dengan lembutnya.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Kau sendiri yang setuju untuk datang kemari bersamaku kan, Kagami? Setidaknya mari kita bersenang-senang hari ini."

Tanpa sadar Aomine mengandeng tangan Kagami dan menariknya dengan lembut menuju beberapa wahana permainan yang ada disana. Mereka berdua benar-benar bersenang-senang saat itu, bahkan mereka juga berfoto bersama saat itu.

Setelah beberapa jam bermain, Aomine dan Kagami merasa lelah dan lapar. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan sesuatu bersama ditempat itu. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju kedai ice cream yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Aomine membeli _usagimimi_ untuk Kagami.

"Aku akan pesan makanan. Kau ingin makan apa, Kagami?"

"Burger, yang banyak ya.."

"Hoi-hoi setidaknya pesanlah _ice cream_.."

"_Ice cream_nya kuserahkan padamu, Aomine-kun.."

"Baiklah.."

Dengan malasnya Aomine berjalan mendekati pelayan kedai ice cream itu, ia meninggalkan Kagami sendirian dibangku di depan kedai itu. Kagami hanya tertawa kecil melihat Aomine yang tampak lesu seperti itu.

"_Hah, sejak tadi hanya aku yang menggunakan 'ini'.._" batin Kagami sambil meraba-raba _usagimimi_nya_._

Kemudian kedua mata Kagami tertuju pada stand tempat Aomine membelikannya _usagimimi_. Kagami tersenyum senang dan berlari menuju stand itu, ia berpikir untuk membelikan Aomine bando yang sama dengan miliknya. Ia membeli bando itu dengan cepat, ia tidak mau jika Aomine sampai mencarinya karena ia menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Anda ingin membeli sesuatu, tuan?" tanya pelayan stand itu.

"Hmmm... Aku ingin membeli _usagimimi_ untuk temanku, tapi aku bingung memilihnya."

Kagami tampak sibuk melihat-lihat _usagimimi_ yang ada dihadapannya. Ia benar-benar bingung harus memilih yang mana untuk Aomine. Aomine telah membelikannya _usagimimi _warna putih, jadi ia ingin membelikan warna yang berbeda untuk Aomine.

"Bagaimana jika yang warna hitam saja, tuan?"

"Hi-hitam?"

"Iya itu pasti akan terlihat cocok untuk teman anda."

"Baiklah, aku beli satu. Tolong cepat ya."

"Baik tuan."

Pelayan itu segera memilihkan _usaagimimi _warna hitam yang begitu bagus untuk Kagami. Setelah selesai membayar _usagimimi_ itu, Kagami segera berlari kembali menuju bangkunya. Tapi sayangnya Kagami sedikit terlambat! Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati Aomine sudah berada dibangkunya saat ini.

"_Crap! Dia sudah disini! Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_batin Kagami.

Kagami menatap _usagimimi _warna hitam yang ada ditangannya. Ia pun dapat ide jahil untuk langsung memakaikan benda itu dikepala Aomine dari belakang. Kagami pun berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati Aomine. Kedua tangannya sudah siap memakaikan bando tu dikepala Aomine.

"_Tree, Two, One..." _batin Kagami.

Saat Kagami sudah semakin dekat dengan Aomine, iapun memasangkannya langsung dikepala Aomine.

"_Zeroo!"_ teriak Kagami.

Betapa terkejutnya Aomine mendapati Kagami tengah menyentuh kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Aomine pun menoleh ke arah Kagami dan menatapnya dengan tatapan heran dan bingung.

"Ka-kagami.. A-apa yang.."

"Hehehe, Aku membelikanmu _usagimimi!_ Jadi kau juga harus menggunakannya, okay?!"

Kagami pun duduk disebelah Aomine. Ia mulai menyantap makanan yang ia pesan lewat Aomine. Diwajahnya terpancar kebahagiaan luar biasa, bahkan senyuman Kagami saja mampu membuat Aomine terbengong kagum.

"_Kagami apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?!"_ batin Aomine.

* * *

Setelah puas bermain, Aomine dan Kagami bermaksud untuk segera kembali ke asrama. Mereka berjalan berduaan sambil membicarakan olahraga yang sangat mereka sukai, tentu saja itu adalah basket.

**SHUUUUT!**

"Aomine-kun, awas!"

Tiba-tiba saja Kagami menarik lengan Aomine dengan sedikit kasar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Aomine mengikuti pergerakan tubuh Kagami yang menariknya mundur. Sesaat sebuah gunting melesat menyerempet pipi kiri Aomine! Benda itu terus melesat sampai menancap ke tanah!

"Oh, maaf tanganku terpeleset."

Terdengar suara yang begitu menyebalkan dari arah gunting itu melesat. Aomine merasa sangat marah! Tentu saja, dari cara bicaranya sudah menunjukkan kalau orang itu sengaja ingin mengenakan gunting itu diwajah Aomine.

"HOI! APA MAUMU?!" bentak Aomine.

Tiba-tiba saja Kagami bergerak dengan cepat melewati Aomine dan berjalan mendekati seseorang sambil membawa gunting yang telah mengenai wajah Aomine barusan.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali kalau tadi itu bahaya!" Kagami tampak begitu marah.

Bahkan walau Kagami sudah membentaknya, orang itu tetap saja memasang senyumnya yang menyebalkan. Orang itu tidak lebih tinggi daripada Aomine ataupun Kagami. Ia memiliki rambut merah cerah yang tampak sedikit berantakan. Dibalik kacamatanya tampak kedua matanya yang memiliki warna berbeda.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan, _Ani-chan!"_

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Aomine melihat Kagami yang begitu marah pada seseorang yang baru ditemuinya saat ini.

* * *

_**To be Continue...**_

* * *

Maaf, sepertinya kebanyakan '_AoKaga_'nya disini.. -_-

_**See ya next chapter!**_ xD


	13. Chapter 12

**Love Trial**

_Kise Ryouta | Kagami Taiga | Shintaro Midorima | Aomine Daiki_

**Disclaimer** :**Kuroko no Basuke** (黒子のバスケ), _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

**Warning!** OOC, OOT, Typo everywhere, Alur berantakan, EYD kacau..

Ada unsur **Shounen Ai****.. Kalo ngga suka** Yumi saranin jangan baca.. :3

Happy Reading.. \\(^o^)/

.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu tampak tersenyum pada Kagami. Bagi Aomine senyuman itu tampak begitu menggelikan!

"_Ani-chan!_ Apa Kau mendengarkanku?!" Kagami sedikit berteriak.

"_Wakatta.. Wakatta.._ Kalau begitu Kau harus mencium pipiku seperti biasa."

**BLUUUSH! **

Wajah Kagami memerah begitu saja. Aomine sendiri juga terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki yang melemparinya dengan sebuah gunting.

"_Ani-chan!_ I-i-i-ini tempat umum.. "

"Tidakkah Kau rindu pada _Kakakmu_ ini, Kagami?"

**DEG! **

Aomine merasa jantungnya seperti ditusuk dengan menggunakan pisau. Sesekali ia menggosok telinganya, ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Aomine tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau 'Ani-chan' yang dimaksudkan Kagami adalah Kakak!

"_Dia Kakaknya Kagami?!"_ batin Aomine.

Aomine menatap laki-laki itu sekali lagi dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Laki-laki itu lebih pendek daripada Kagami. Rambutnya memang sama merahnya dengan Kagami, namun ia memiliki warna rambut yang lebih cerah. Belum lagi kedua matanya memiliki warna yang berbeda. Jika dibandingkan dengan Kagami, laki-laki itu tidak mungkin Kakak Kagami!

"_Ini tidak mungkin_!" batin Aomine.

**Tap! Tap! Tap! **

"_Aomine-kun, daijoubu desu ka_?"

Kagami berlari mendekati Aomine. Dan dengan tiba-tiba Kagami menyentuh pipi kiri Aomine. Dengan cepat wajah Aomine memerah, jantungnya berdebar kencang seakan mau meledak!

"Ka-ka-kagami..." Aomine tergagap.

"Pipimu berdarah! Aku harus segera mengobatinya!"

"Eh?"

Aomine baru menyadari luka yang ada dipipinya. Kagami pun melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Aomine dan ia mulai mencari sesuatu di sakunya.

"Urgh! Aku tidak membawa plaster satupun. Aomine, tunggu sebentar ya. Aku akan segera kembali. Ani-chan, Kau harus menjaga Aomine untukku!"

Kagami pun berlari meninggalkan Aomine dan Kakak laki-lakinya. Kini Aomine dan Kakak laki-laki Kagami hanya berdua saja ditempat itu. Aura dingin yang kelam dan menusuk berada disekitar mereka. Keheningan terasa begitu mencekam diantara mereka. Tiba-tiba ...

"_So, tell me who the hell are you?!"_

"Eh? Kau bicara padaku?"

Keadaan disekitar mereka berdua tampak semakin memburuk. Para pengunjung Usagi Land lainnya bahkan dapat melihat petir yang menambar-nyambar di sekeliling kedua orang itu. Mereka berdua tampak seperti seekor Singa dan Panter yang hendak bertarung satu sama lain.

"_I'll ask you once more. Who the hell are you, brat?!"_ laki-laki berambut merah itu tampak marah.

"_That's none of your business, bastard!" _Aomine menyeringai membalas laki-laki berambut merah itu.

_._

_._

**DRAAAP! DRAAAP! DRAAAP!**

Sementara itu, Kagami tengah berlarian mencari sebuah minimarket di dalam _Usagi Land_. Ia ingin membeli plaster untuk menutupi luka bekas gunting yang disebabkan oleh kakaknya. Ia berlarian tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

**BRUUUK!**

Kagami terjatuh! Dia menabrak seseorang, bahkan tampak beberapa buah barang terjatuh berserakan didekat Kagami. Kagami pun segera membereskan barang-barang itu dan segera bangun untuk memberikannya pada sang pemilik. Ia membungkuk dalam tanpa memperhatikan siapa orang yang telah ditabraknya.

"_Go-gomenasai.._ tadi aku tidak melihat jalan. I-ini barang-barang an..."

"Ta-taiga-chan?"

**DEG!**

Betapa terkejutnya Kagami mendengar suara orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia pun segera mendongak dan menatap siapa orang yang telah ditabrakya barusan. Kagami terkejut saat melihat laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya melepaskan topi dan juga kacamata hitam yang digunakannya.

"R-R-Ryouta! Ka-kau, ke-kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Oh, aku baru saja selesai melakukan pemotretan disin..."

Tiba-tiba saja Kagami memeluk erat Kise. Ia menjatuhkan semua barang yang telah ia pungut sebelumnya hanya untuk dapat memeluk erat tubuh Kise.

"_Sabishii desu..._"

"Ta-taiga.." wajah Kise memerah.

"Kemana saja kau selama satu minggu ini?"

"I-itu, sebenarnya aku _diskors_ oleh Midorima selama satu minggu.." Kise tersenyum masam sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kagami melepaskan pelukannya. Ia merasa sedikit aneh saat mendengar nama '_Midorima'_, ia merasa sedikit kesal tapi ia juga merasa rindu setiap mendengar namanya. Tanpa disadari wajah Kagami memerah.

"Ke-kenapa kau sampai diskors _Midorima_?_" _tanya Kagami salah tingkah.

Kise memandang Kagami dengan tatapan sedih, namun senyuman diwajahnya tidak jua sirna. Kagami hanya menatap bingung ke arah Kise yang tampak sedih itu. Tiba-tiba tangan lembut Kise membelai pelan pipi Kagami.

"_R-ryou-ta.._"

"_Taiga_, Aku diskors karena Aku terlalu menyukaimu." Jawab Kise singkat.

**BLUUUSH!**

Wajah Kagami kembali memerah. Kise hanya bisa tersenyum simpul pada Kagami. Tiba-tiba ia membelai pelan kepala Kagami dengan tangan kanannya. Setelah Kise puas membelai kepala Kagami, Kise segera membereskan barang-barangnya yang tadi dijatuhkan lagi oleh Kagami.

"Ah, Maafkan aku.. Akan kubantu.."

"tidak perlu, Taiga-chan. Hanya segini aku bisa sendiri.." Kise lagi-lagi tersenyum pada Kagami.

Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barang kise, Kagami dan Kise berjalan berduaan. Mereka berdua terdiam tanpa kata. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmmm.. Taiga-chan, apa Kau ingin makan _ice cream_?"

Kise menatap Kagami yang tengah berjalan bersamanya. Memang benar sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Dan dari tatapan Kise saja sudah jelas kalau dia sangat merindukan Kagami.

"Makan _ice cream_?"

"Iya, itu pun kalau Kau mau."

"Tapi Aku belum membelikan Aomine-kun plaster untuk lukanya."

Kagami terlihat begitu bimbang. Melihat Kagami seperti itu membuat Kise memasang tampang tidak suka apalagi saat Kagami menyebutkan nama Aomine dengan mudahnya. Namun Kise pun berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Tenang saja, Aku punya beberapa lembar plaster. Aku bisa membaginya untuk Aomine."

"Be-benarkah, Ryouta-chan?!" Kagami tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, Ayo kita berangkat. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya.. Kasihan Aomine-kun, dia hanya berdua bersama _Ani-chan_.."

"_A-Ani-chan_? Dia disini?!"

"Uumm.." Kagami mengangguk pelan.

Kise tampak berpikir keras. Beberapa keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya, sepertinya mendengar Kagami menyebutkan nama '_Ani-chan_' saja sudah bisa membuat bulu kuduk Kise berdiri.

"Kau kenapa, Ryouta-chan?" Kagami menatap polos Kise.

"Ah.. tidak apa. Ayo kita ke kedai itu saja."

.

.

Kagami dan Kise tampak duduk berdua di depan sebuah kedai ice cream. Beberapa pengunjung lainnya tampak memperhatikan Kise dan Kagami sambil tersenyum dan berbisik satu sama lain.

Itu hanyalah pemandangan biasa bagi Kise maupun Kagami. Karena bagi Kise dan Kagami semua itu sudah sering dilakukan oleh para gadis yang ada di sekolah mereka. Jadi mereka tidak menghiraukan sedikitpun apa yang dilakukan oleh para pengunjung lainnya itu.

"_Yosh! Ini kesempatanku untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Ryouta-chan!"_ batin Kagami.

Kagami mulai memakan ice cream yang dipesannya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia sengaja memakannya perlahan karena ia masih merindukan Kise, jadi ia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kise saat ini.

"Ryouta-chan jadi apa yang kau lakukan seminggu i..ni..."

Kagami terdiam. Ia tidak meneruskan perkataannya lagi. Ia menatap Kise yang tengah melamun sambil menyangga kepalanya. Kise tampak begitu memikirkan sesuatu, ia benar-benar tidak menghiraukan apapun. Kise bertahan dalam lamunannya.

Kagami tidak tahan melihat Kise yang seperti itu, ia pun segera menghabiskan ice cream yang ada dihadapannya. Ia jadi merasa kesal sendiri karena sikap Kise barusan, tapi ia juga khawatir pada Kise. Ia tidak mengerti akan hal yang tengah mengganggu pikiran Kise saat ini.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Kagami menghabiskan ice cream itu, ia sudah terlalu '_enek_' untuk memakan ice cream itu karena ia sudah menghabiskan satu porsi yang cukup besar dengan Aomine sebelumnya.

"Ryouta.. Ryouta-chan?" Kagami berbicara dengan lembutnya setelah selesai makan ice cream.

"Eh? Ta-taiga... A-ada apa?"

Suara Kagami berhasil membuyarkan semua lamunan Kise. Kise menatap kesekelilingnya. Sepertinya ia baru menyadari kalau dirinya dan Kagami tengah berada disebuah kedai ice cream, dan ia baru sadar jika Kagami sudah selesai menghabiskan ice cream yang dipesannya.

"Kau tanya ada apa? Ryouta-chan, aku sudah selesai makan. Ayo kita kembali.."

Kagami menggembungkan kedua pipinya, bahkan ia juga memanyunkan bibirnya sambil sedikit melotot pada Kise. Rona merah juga tampak melekat dikedua pipinya yang menggembung itu.

"Pfff... hahaha, baiklah ayo kita kembali.. Tapi sebelum itu.."

Tiba-tiba Kise menyentuh dagu Kagami dengan lembutnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi kanan Kagami. Lalu Kise mulai mengembangkan senyumnya, kedua matanya tampak tertuju pada ice cream yang menempel diujung bibir Kagami. Tanpa memberitahu Kagami, Kise segera menjilat ice cream yang menempel itu.

"Kau akan malu jika kau kembali dengan ice cream sebesar ini di wajahmu.."

**BLUUUSH!**

Wajah Kagami berubah merah padam. Kise pun hanya tersenyum simpul pada Kagami. Ia benar-benar senang melihat ekspresi wajah Kagami yang seperti itu.

"A-ayo, Ryouta-chan.." Kagami menunduk malu sambil menggenggam tangan Kise.

"Hmm.."

Kagami dan Kise mulai berjalan menjauh dari kedai itu. Kagami terus saja menundukkan kepalanya, namun tangannya masih saja menggenggam tangan Kise yang berada disebelahnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit Kagami mulai melirik kearah Kise, dalam hatinya terdapat perasaan khawatir karena sedari tadi Kise hanya melamun didekatnya. Kagami berpikir kalau Kise sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat menekannya.

"Ryouta-chan, kau melamun terus sejak tadi.. Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Kagami berbicara dengan wajah memerah dan menatap polos Kise. Tingkah laku Kagami yang seperti itu membuat jantung Kise berdebar kencang. Perasaan Kise pun semakin meluap-luap.

"_Kawaii.."_ gumannya pelan.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa barusan Ryouta-chan?"

"Ah.. tidak apa, ayo kita segera menemui Aomine dan _Ani-chan_.." Kise berusaha tersenyum manis, lalu ia mengeratkan genggamannya.

.

.

"_Kemana sih si Bakagami itu! Lama sekali dia!" _batin Aomine.

Jujur saja, Aomine sudah tidak tahan dengan hanya berduaan dengan Kakak laki-laki Kagami yang tengah bersamanya saat ini. Sesekali Aomine mengirim pesan pada Kuroko, itu semua karena ia tidak memiliki nomor handphone Kagami ataupun alamat e-mailnya. Ia terus saja menanyakan dimana Kagami pada Kuroko, namun Kuroko hanya memberikan jawaban yang sama.

_「__dia tidak membalas pesanku, Aomine-kun.__」_

"_Dasar Kuroko sialan! Bukan kah lebih baik ia memberiku nomor handphone Kagami?!" _gerutu Aomine.

"Hoi, Bocah!"

Aomine mendengar suara yang begitu mengesalkan dari arah kakak laki-laki Kagami, ia lalu melirik tajam laki-laki itu. Dari suara laki-laki itu saja sudah membuat Aomine ingin menghajar wajahnya.

"Hah?!" jawab Aomine sinis.

"Kau minta dihajar ya?!" guman kakak Kagami geram.

"_I believe that should be my line, Ani-chan?!_"

"Terserah apa katamu, bocah. Aku ingin kau mengatakan padaku siapa kau? Apa hubunganmu dengan '_Kagami-ku_'?"

**CRACK!**

Tanpa sadar Aomine meremas kuat handphonenya hingga berbunyi seperti itu. Kepalanya kini terasa berkedut dan telinganya terasa panas mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh kakak laki-laki Kagami.

"_Ani-chan.._ Apa maksudmu dengan kata-katamu barusan?!"

"Kau tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang dengan baik ya? Baiklah akan kuulangi. _Just tell me, what kind of relationship between You and My Kagami, Brat_?!"

"_It's none of your business, bastard! _Dan kenapa kau menyebutnya 'Kagami-mu'? itu sangat tidak baik, kau tahu itu."

"Heeh.."

Kakak laki-laki Kagami hanya menyeringai dan tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Aomine. Aomine semakin kesal dengan sikap kakak laki-laki Kagami yang begitu meremehkan setiap perkataannya, belum lagi ia selalu mengatakan kalau Kagami adalah miliknya!

"**Karena dia memanglah milikku, bocah!**"

Kakak laki-laki Kagami menekankan setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

**BRUUUUK!**

Aomine terjatuh! Ia kehilangan keseimbangannya, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa itu terjadi. Namun ia juga merasa begitu terkejut melihat kedua mata kakak Kagami yang berbeda warna itu kini menyala terang. Seolah tatapan mata itu bisa menghisapnya kedalam kedua mata itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?! Di-dia memang adikmu, tapi bukan berarti dia milikmu, _bastard_!" suara Aomine sedikit bergetar.

"Kata siapa dia adikku? Dia itu '_malaikat kecil-ku_'.. ingat itu baik-baik!"

"_Te-teme!_"Aomine terdengar begitu geram.

"Aomine-kun! _Ani-chan!_"

Aomine dan kakak laki-laki Kagami langsung memalingkan wajah mereka. Mereka menoleh ke arah suara Kagami berasal, dan betapa terkejutnya kedua orang itu mendapati Kagami tengah berjalan bersama dengan seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin mereka temui.

"_Kise Ryouta!_" Aomine dan Kakak Kagami bersamaan.

Mereka berdua lalu saling memandang satu sama lain. Aomine sendiri merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan, ia tidak percaya jika laki-laki menyebalkan dihadapannya juga mengenal Kise, sama seperti dia.

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Kagami berlari mendekati Aomine dan kakak laki-lakinya. Ia sedikit cemas karena ia mendapati Aomine tengah berada dalam posisi duduk yang tidak wajar. Kagami menduga bahwa Aomine baru saja jatuh karena '_suatu_' hal yang ia sangat tahu, yaitu tatapan mata Kakak laki-lakinya.

"Aomine-kun, _Daijoubu desu ka?_ Apa yang dilakukan _Ani-chan _padamu?" Kagami tampak begitu khawatir.

"_Iie, nandemonai.._ aku hanya kehilangan keseimbanganku tadi.. hehehe.."

Aomine langsung bangkit, ia tidak mau Kagami cemas hanya karena ia terjatuh setelah mendapat tekanan yang begitu hebat dari tatapan mata kakak laki-laki Kagami. Aomine sendiri masih merasa kakinya sedikit lemas karenanya.

"_Ani-chan_! Kau tidak melakukan apapun pada Aomine kan?" Kagami mendekati kakak laki-lakinya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya, Kagami. Apa kau tidak percaya pada kakakmu ini?"

Kagami hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua pipinya memerah, ia merasa malu karena telah meragukan kakak laki-lakinya yang sangat ia sayangi dan dihormatinya. Ia lalu menggeleng pelan seolah menjawab pertanyaan kakak laki-lakinya tadi. Melihat adik laki-lakinya seperti itu membuat Kakak Kagami menjadi gemas, ia lantas mengusap-usap kepala adiknya dengan sangat lembut. Ia langsung tersenyum simpul.

"Ta-tapi benar kan, kau tidak melakukan apapun?" tanya Kagami lirih.

"Hmm.." kakak Kagami tersenyum.

Aomine merasa kesal melihat sikap kakak Kagami yang begitu berbeda saat ini. Aomine lalu berjalan mendekati Kise, Kise pun hanya melirik Aomine yang kini berdiri disampingnya. Ia mengerti dengan apa yang ingin diketahui oleh Aomine darinya.

"Namanya _Akashi, Seijurou Akashi_." Guman Kise pelan.

"Eh?"

"Walau dia terlihat kecil, namun dia12 tahun lebih tua dari ki.."

"Tu-tunggu Kise, kau bilang tadi namanya '_Akashi_'? Ti-tidakkah itu aneh?" Aomine tampak sangat terkejut.

"Yah itu karena dia itu..." Kise langsung berhenti berbicara.

Tiba-tiba Kagami mendekati Aomine dan Kise, Aomine langsung terdiam dan ia berusaha tidak menunjukan wajah bingungnya pada Kagami. Kagami tersenyum begitu manisnya pada Kise dan juga Aomine.

"Kau kenapa, Aomine-kun?"

"_I-iie_.." Aomine menggeleng pelan.

"Oh iya, ini plaster untuk lukamu.."

Saat Kagami hendak memasangkan plaster itu diatas luka diwajah Aomine, Kise dan kakak laki-laki Kagami menatap tajam Aomine. Insting Aomine mengatakan bahwa ia harus memakai plaster itu sendiri, namun hati Aomine sendiri juga tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan dimana Kagami mengobati lukanya kan?

"Kagami, dia bukan anak kecil kan? Lagian ini tempat umum, apa kau pikir itu tidak memalukan?"

**DEG!**

Kagami berhenti. Ia berhenti tepat sebelum kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi Aomine. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah kakak laki-lakinya itu, namun sang kakak hanya tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Si-siapa juga yang mau memakaikanmu.. I-ini plasternya.. Dasar A-ahomine.."

"I-iya.." jawab Aomine pelan.

Sambil menunduk malu Kagami menyerahkan plaster yang dipegangnya. Aomine menerimanya dengan wajah memerah, namun sesekali ia merasakan hawa menusuk dari arah Akashi. Ia masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi, Aomine pun kembali mendekati Kise.

"Hoi, Kise.." panggil Aomine pelan.

"Hmmm? Apa kau masih ingin bertanya tentang _orang itu_?"

Kise terlihat begitu tenang, berbeda dengan Aomine yang tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Kise barusan. Ia merasa seolah Kise dapat membaca pikirannya saat ini, namun Aomine berusaha mengacuhkan hal itu. Ia masih penasaran dengan orang bernama _Seijurou Akashi_ itu.

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat lanjutkan ceritamu tadi." Aomine terdengar begitu memaksa.

Kise pun hanya tersenyum kecil pada Aomine.

"Akashi Seijurou. Dia itu sebenarnya adalah..."

.

.

Kagami tampak berjalan dengan senyum yang begitu cerah. Walau pun matahari sudah mulai terbenam diwajahnya tidak tampak sedikitpun rasa lelah. Ia bahkan masih menggunakan _Usagimimi_ yang dibelikan oleh Aomine padanya tadi.

"Hoi, Aomine-kun. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kagami tampak sedikit cemas melihat Aomine yang tengah berjalan sambil menunduk. Ia tampak begitu lesu dan sedih, itu benar-benar membuat Kagami khawatir.

"Hmm?_ betsuni.._"

Kagami hanya menatap bingung Aomine yang berjalan disampingnya. Sesekali kedua mata Kagami tertuju pada plaster yang terpasang dipipi Aomine, plaster yang hampir ia pasangkan pada laki-laki berkulit gelap itu tadi.

"A-aomine-kun, a-apa itu masih sakit?" tanya Kagami ragu-ragu.

"Apakah maksudmu ini? Tidak apa kok, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Dengan wajah memerah Aomine memalingkan wajahnya dari Kagami. Ia masih belum bisa menghadapi Kagami secara langsung seperti itu. Dia pun sadar jika detak jantungnya sudah tidak karuan sejak saat mereka berangkat tadi. Bahkan suasana tenang dengan pemandangan matahari terbenam ini terasa sangat mendukung baginya.

"_Huh.. Kalau saja kami bergandengan tangan.. pasti akan lebih romantis lagi.._" pikir Aomine sambil melirik tangan Kagami.

**DEG!**

Kedua mata Aomine terbuka lebar. Ia sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang! Kagami! Kagami tengah mencengkram dan menarik-narik lengan jaket Aomine! Aomine pun berhenti berjalan dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

"A-aomine-kun, ke-kenapa kau berhenti?" Kagami sedikit bingung.

"Ke-kenapa kau menggandengku seperti ini?!"

"Hah? Siapa yang menggandengmu?" Kagami menatap heran Aomine.

"Lihatlah apa yang kau lakukan ini!"

Aomine menunjuk tangan Kagami yang kini mencengkram lengan jaketnya. Ia tampak begitu gugup saat mengatakannya. Berbeda dengan Kagami, ia tampak begitu tenang seolah ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Siapa juga yang menggandengmu?! Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu saja kok!" Kagami langsung melepaskan tangannya.

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menemaniku, dasar _Ahomine!_"

Kagami pun berjalan menjauh dari Aomine. Ia berjalan dengan sangat terburu-buru, ia juga tampak menggerutu tidak jelas. Sekilas, Aomine juga melihat wajah Kagami yang memerah sampai ke telinga.

"_Ka-kawaii_..." Aomine berguman pelan.

"Oi, Kagami! Tunggu aku!"

Aomine pun berlari mengejar Kagami. Senyum bahagia terlihat jelas mengembang diwajahnya. Sesaat Aomine berharap waktu dapat berhenti sejenak agar ia bisa menikmati saat-saat bahagiannya ini. Ia begitu senang dapat melihat Kagami yang tersenyum dengan senangnya di sampingnya saat ini, bercanda dengannya, bahkan terlihat begitu senang saat hanya bersamanya seperti ini.

.

.

"Kapan Kita akan sampai, Takao?"

Midorima menatap keluar jendela mobilnya. Ia membiarkan jendela mobil mewahnya terbuka lebar agar ia bisa merasakan hembusan angin sore yang ia rindukan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan diwajahnya karena ia bisa segera kembali pulang.

"Mungkin 1 jam lagi kita akan sampai, Tuan."

"Kalau bisa aku ingin tiba di Kaijo lebih awal." Midorima tersenyum penuh arti.

Melihat Midorima seperti itu membuat Takao tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Midorima saat ini. Ia tahu kalau Midorima sangat ingin bertemu dengan orang yang sangat disukainya.

"Apakah kau _sangat _merindukan Kagami-sama, Tuan?" selidik Takao.

"Hmmm... Kau benar-benar mengerti aku, Takao."

Midorima melirik Takao, senyum bahagia tergambar jelas diwajahnya. Takao hanya bisa tersenyum untuk membalas perkataan tuannya. Midorima pun kembali menatap keluar jendela mobilnya.

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya... Takao, suruh mereka mempercepat laju mobil ini!"

"Baik, Tuan."

Mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu kini melaju semakin kencang, bahkan sampai menyalip sebuah bus putih yang ada didepannya. Sesaat Midorima tampak begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kedua mata Midorima terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

"Ka-ka-kagami.." guman Midorima pelan.

"Tuan, kau baik-baik sa.."

"PELANKAN MOBILNYA!" Midorima berteriak dengan sangat keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tuan?! Itu sangat berbahaya!"

Midorima menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari jendela mobilnya, ia menoleh kebelakang melihat jauh kedalam bus yang tadi dilewatinya. Kedua matanya tertuju pada dua orang yang saling bersandar.

"Tuan, masuklah! Berbahaya!" Takao menarik masuk Midorima ke dalam mobil.

"Aomine.. Daiki.."guman Midorima pelan.

"Daiki-sama? Ada apa dengannya, Tuan?"

Midorima menoleh ke arah Takao. Ia menatap Takao dengan tatapan penuh amarah, namun juga tampak rasa takut yang terpancar di kedua mata hijaunya itu.

"Dia akan merebutnya dariku.."

"Eh?"

Takao tampak kebingungan. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Midorima barusan, tapi ia juga tidak mungkin menanyakan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Midorima. Midorima sendiri kini tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Takao, suruh sopir untuk terus mengikuti bus didepan. Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir."

"Se-sesuai perintah, Tuan.."

Midorima duduk sambil menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia bahkan hanya melirik kearah bus putih yang melewati mobilnya.

"_Apa yang telah terjadi selama aku pergi?!"_ batin Midorima.

.

.

"Hooaaaahhmmm!"

Kagami dan Aomine menguap dengan lebarnya. Mereka berdua baru saja turun dari sebuah bus yang mereka tumpangi bersama, mereka turun di sebuah halte yang berada tidak jauh dari asrama tempat mereka tinggal.

"Aku mengantuk sekali.." guman Kagami pelan.

Sesekali Kagami tampak mengusap kedua matanya yang berair. Rambut merah kehitamannya tampak sedikit berantakan, belum lagi air liurnya juga tampak mengalir dari ujung bibirnya.

"Yah, aku juga sama." Aomine seraya memukul-mukul pelan pundak kanannya.

Kedua mata Kagami yang masih setengah mengantuk tertuju pada tangan Aomine yang tengah memukul-mukul pelan pundaknya. Kagami tahu persis kenapa Aomine sampai memukul-mukul pundaknya seperti itu. Itu sudah pasti karena Aomine menjadi sandarannya sepanjang perjalanan tadi.

"Aomine-kun.." Kagami berhenti berjalan.

"Hmm?" Aomine pun mengikuti Kagami dengan berhenti tepat disebelahnya.

"_Thanks for today, I had so much fun._ Dan terima kasih sudah membiarkanku tidur dibus tadi, dan maaf aku membuat pundakmu menjadi pegal-pegal."

**BLUUUUSSH!**

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Wajah Aomine memerah, jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Ia teringat bagaimana Kagami yang polos itu tertidur hingga ia bersandar di bahu Aomine. Atlit berambut merah itu berhasil membuatnya melayang hanya dengan tidur bersandar padanya.

"I-itu bukan masalah..." Aomine seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Benarkah?"

"Ah, sudahlah _Bakagami_. Bi-bisakah kita segera kembali ke asrama? A-aku rasa Tetsu sedang menunggu kita sekarang.."

Aomine terus berjalan. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan Kagami, dan juga ia juga berusaha menata hatinya yang sedang ingin memangsa '_kawaii Kagami' _saat ini.

"AH! Kuroko! Aku lupa beli oleh-oleh untuknya!" pekik Kagami.

"Sudahlah, Kagami. Dia tidak akan memintamu untuk membelikannya oleh-oleh, dia pasti sudah senang jika kau senang."

"Ka-kau yakin, Aomine-kun?"

"Hmmm.. Aku sudah sangat lama mengenal Tetsu. Ayo cepat _Bakagami, _nanti satpam akan menutup gerbangnya loh."

"Hmmm"

Aomine dan Kagami pun berjalan melewati gerbang asrama Kaijo yang tidak jauh dari mereka berdua. Mereka berdua bahkan terlihat begitu senang, senyuman mengembang sangat lebar di wajah mereka.

**DRRRR! DRRR! DRRR!**

Tiba-tiba saja Kagami merasakan sakunya bergetar. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel merahnya yang tengah bergetar cukup keras itu. Kagami langsung tersenyum lebar melihat nama '_seseorang' _yang tertera diponselnya.

"Ada apa Kagami?" Tanya Aomine bingung.

"Maaf, Aomine-kun. Kau duluan saja, aku akan angkat telpon ini dulu. _Jaa naa.._"

Kagami berlari meninggalkan Aomine yang tengah membatu didepan pintu gedung asrama mereka.

"_A-ada apa dengannya?" _Batin Aomine.

.

.

Kagami berlari menuju sebuah pohon yang cukup besar yang ada diujung halaman, ia tampak begitu senang!

"_Dia menelponku!_" guman Kagami senang.

"_Moshi-mo.._"

"_KAU LELET, BAKAGAMI!"_

Belum sempat Kagami berbicara, seseorang diseberang sana sudah menghentikan Kagami untuk berbicara. Ia berteriak cukup kencang hingga membuat Kagami menjauhkan ponsel yang dipegangnya dari telinganya sendiri.

"Hah?! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak padaku seperti itu?!" Kagami terdengar marah.

"_Ah.. Maaf, aku telah membentakmu. Itu semua karena kau terlalu lama mengangkat telponku, baka."_

"Aku harus mencari tempat untuk sendirian, dasar Midorima bodoh!"

Kagami memanyunkan bibirnya, kedua pipinya tampak memerah dan menggembung. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"_Kau mencari tempat untuk sendirian? Kenapa kau melakukannya?"_

**DEG!**

Jantung Kagami berdebar kencang. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya, kaki Kagami sendiri langsung membawanya pergi ketempat yang sepi setelah melihat nama Midorima terpampang di ponselnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau menelponku? Kau bahkan tidak menemuiku atau memberiku kabar selama satu minggu ini."

"_Aku ada urusan di London. Kenapa Kagami? Apa kau merindukanku?"_

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Jantung Kagami berdebar kencang. Wajahnya semakin memerah, ia sendiri tidak bisa menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Midorima padanya barusan. Ya, memang terasa begitu aneh, tapi Kagami sendiri merasa begitu merindukan suara '_menyebalkan'_ Midorima.

"Ke-kenapa kau be-berpikir seperti itu?! A-a-aku ti-tidak..."

"_Ssssttt! Kau tidak perlu bicara, Kagami. Wajahmu saja sudah cukup menunjukan.."_

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Kagami merdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekatinya. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat dan semakin terdengar jelas ditelinga Kagami. Saat suara itu semakin dekat, kedua mata Kagami terbuka lebar! Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"kalau kau memang benar-benar merindukanku.. Kagami!"

Midorima tengah berdiri beberapa meter tidak jauh dari Kagami. Kagami hanya terpaku melihat sosok Midorima yang kini berdiri tidak jauh darinya itu. Angin bahkan tampaknya berhembus dengan lembutnya seolah meniupkan segala perasaan rindu yang ada pada kedua orang itu.

**DEG!**

"Mi-midorima..." guman Kagami.

"Hai.." Midorima tersenyum masam.

Midorima tampak berantakan dan tampak tidak terlalu sehat. Namun kedua mata hijaunya memancarkan kerinduan dan juga kesedihan yang mendalam pada Kagami. Sesaat, kaki-kaki Kagami melangkah maju mendekati Midorima.

"Mi-midorima! Kau kenapa? Kau tampak berantakan dan tidak sehat. Apa kau makan dengan baik disana? Jangan-jangan kau tidak makan wortel selama kau di London. Dan.. Oh, lihatlah kantung matamu tebal sekali! Kau kurang tidur ya?..."

Kagami terus saja berbicara tanpa henti sambil merapikan rambut dan pakaian Midorima. Midorima tersenyum kecil, ia tidak tahu jika Kagami akan secemas itu padanya. Midorima pun membelai pelan kepala Kagami.

"Kau sangat mengkhawatirkanku ya?"

**BLUUUUUSH!**

"Si-siapa yang kha.."

Belum sempat Kagami menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Midorima sudah meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya diatas bibir merah Kagami.

"Aku senang.." Midorima tersenyum lebar.

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Kagami menekan dadanya, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat berdebar-debar hanya dengan melihat wajah Midorima yang tersenyum seperti itu padanya.

"Apa kau mau datang ke kamarku malam ini Kagami? Aku rasa aku sangat merindukan masakanmu." Midorima seraya membelai pipi Kagami.

Kagami pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak sanggup menatap wajah Midorima yang tampak bahagia itu.

"_Arigatou, Kagami-ku.. Chu~_" Midorima mengecup pelan dahi Kagami.

**DEG!**

"Ke-kenapa kau melakukannya?!"

Kagami melangkah mundur, ia memegangi dahinya yang baru saja dicium oleh Midorima. Kagami merasa tempat yang dikecup oleh Midorima terasa begitu panas. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan panasnya menjalar sampai keseluruh wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Ten-tentu saja..." Kagami menutupi wajahnya.

"Hahaha.. Kau tidak perlu menutupi wajahmu, sayang. Dan, _usagimimi _itu sangat cocok denganmu.."

Midorima menyentuh lembut tangan Kagami, ia tidak ingin Kagami menutupi wajah manisnya yang tengah memerah itu.

"Urgh.. Ja-jangan menatapku, _ba-baka!_"

"_Kawaii.._" Batin Midorima.

Midorima tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan sesenang ini melihat reaksi Kagami. Sesaat, Midorima teringat akan kejadian yang ia lihat di bus putih yang diikutinya tadi.

"Kagami, kau..." Midorima berhenti bicara cukup lama.

"Eh? Aku kenapa, Midorima?"

"Ah, tidak lupakan saja."

Kagami tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh Midorima barusan. Yang jelas Kagami tahu itu bukanlah hal yang biasa.

"Oh iya, mungkin lusa akan ada seorang guru bahasa Inggris baru dikelasmu."

Midorima berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia tahu bahwa jika ia mengungkit apa yang terjadi itu semua tidak ada gunanya lagi.

"Eh? Guru baru?"

"Hmmm.. Dari profilenya sih dia sangat berpotensi. Jadi aku langsung menerimanya saja."

"Heee.. Siapa namanya?" Kagami tampak sangat tertarik.

"Kalau tidak salah _Akashi Seijurou_. Itu namanya."

**DEG!**

Kagami tampak sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Ia dan Midorima tidak mengetahui bahwa _badai, akan menerpa dengan sangat kencang saat itu_.

_**.**_

_**To be Continue...**_

_**.**_

Maaf!

Yumi baru sempet update, Yumi lagi banyak buanget kegiatannya. Tes ini lah, tes itu lah.٩(-̃_̮̮̃-̃)۶

Gimana chapter ini? Semoga gak bikin kalian semua kecewa. (_)

Jangan lupa _review _nya ya...

_**S**__**ee y**__**ou**__** next chapter!**_ xD


	14. Chapter 12,5

**Love Trial**

_Kise Ryouta | Kagami Taiga | Shintaro Midorima | Aomine Daiki__ | Akashi Seijurou_

**Disclaimer** :**Kuroko no Basuke** (黒子のバスケ), _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

**Warning!** OOC, OOT, Typo everywhere, Alur berantakan, EYD kacau..

Ada unsur **Shounen Ai****.. Kalo ngga suka** Yumi saranin jangan baca.. :3

.

.

|Kise Ryouta's POV|

.

.

Happy Reading.. \\(^o^)/

.

.

"Hmmm.. Taiga-chan, apa Kau ingin makan _ice cream_?"

Aku menatap Kagami yang tengah berjalan bersamaku. Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak terakhir kali kami bertemu. Dan terakhir kali kami bertemu, Aku berakhir diskors oleh Midorima. Benar-benar sial kan?!

"Makan _ice cream_?"

"Iya, itu pun kalau Kau mau."

"Tapi Aku belum membelikan Aomine-kun plaster untuk lukanya."

Kagami terlihat begitu bimbang. Aku tidak suka melihatnya seperti itu, apalagi jika itu disebabkan oleh orang lain. Aku berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Tenang saja, Aku punya beberapa lembar plaster. Aku bisa membaginya untuk Aomine."

"Be-benarkah, Ryouta-chan?!" Kagami tersenyum lebar.

Ah! Senyuman itu tampak begitu bersinar dan hangat. Rasanya rindu sekali, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Ayo kita berangkat. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya.. Kasihan Aomine-kun, dia hanya berdua bersama _Ani-chan_.."

"_A-Ani-chan_? Dia disini?!"

"Uumm.." Kagami mengangguk pelan.

Aku begitu terkejut mendengar Kagami menyebutkan sesuatu tentang _'orang itu'_. Entah sudah berapa lama Aku tidak mendengar kabar _'Ani-chan_'nya Kagami. Mendengar Kagami menyebutkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding. Dia itu sangat menakutkan!

**.**

_**12 tahun yang lalu**_

**.**

"Huuuuaaaaaa!"

Dari kejauhan Aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki seumuranku tengah berlari ke arahku. Ia berlari dengan kedua mata yang beruraian air mata. Dari hidungnya yang memerah, tampak lendir mengalir keluar. Anak laki-laki itu berlari tepat ke arahku!

"_Tatsukette!_!" teriaknya.

Aku merasa '_jijik_' melihatnya. Aku berusaha berlari untuk menjauh darinya, tapi Dia terus saja berlari ke arahku!

"Kenapa Kau mengejarku!" bentakku padanya.

"Aku dikejar anjing! Tolong Aku!"

"Hah?!"

Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja! Seekor anjing liar tengah berlari mengejarnya (lebih tepatnya kami, karena kami berlari bersama sekarang).

Anak laki-laki disampingku ini tampak semakin ketakutan. Air matanya mengalir lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Seluruh tubuhnya tampak bergetar karena ketakutan.

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Jantungku berdebar kencang karenanya. Tanpa sadar tanganku menggenggam tangannya. Aku menariknya mengikutiku. Entah kenapa Aku ingin sekali melindunginya!

Aku menggenggam erat tangannya, tangannya benar-benar terasa begitu lembut. Aku menariknya ke sebuah gang, Aku sangat tahu jalan pintas disekitar sini karena dekat dengan rumahku.

Aku terus menariknya mengikutiku, kami terus-terusan berbelok dari satu gang ke gang lainnya. Dan semakin lama jarak antara kami dengan anjing liar itu semakin jauh, bahkan mungkin anjing itu sudah tidak dapat menemukan kami lagi.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.." dadaku terasa sesak karena berlarian tak tentu arah seperti itu.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.. Dia sudah jauh kan?"

Anak laki-laki itu tampak masih menangis. Tangannya yang sejak tadi gemataran, kini masih saja menggenggam erat tanganku. Entah kenapa genggaman tangannya terasa begitu hangat.

"Su-sudahlah.. Ka-kalaupun dia datang akulah yang akan melindungimu!"

Aku sedikit berteriak padanya. Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu. Hanya saja aku benar-benar merasa ingin sekali melindungi anak laki-laki yang tengah menangis didepanku ini.

Tiba-tiba saja anak laki-laki ini mengusap air matanya dan juga lendir yang keluar dari hidungnya. Ia lalu tersenyum sangat lebar padaku. Wajahnya menunjukan perasaan leganya.

"_A-arigatou, nee.."_ ia tersenyum senang.

"Hmm.." dan entah kenapa aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

Wajahku terasa memerah dan panas. Dengan cepat aku melepaskan genggamanku darinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi sekarang. Kami berdua saling terdiam.

"Hmm, _Taiga desu_."

"Eh?"

Aku menatap heran anak laki-laki yang ada dihadapanku saat ini. Ia tampak menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Wajahnya juga tampak memerah, suaranya sedikit bergetar (Aku pikir itu karena ia masih ketakutan karena anjing tadi). Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku.

"_Taiga, Kagami Taiga desu_.." ujarnya pelan.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang tersipu malu. Ia berusaha tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang masih bergetar. Entah kenapa, tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Aku memeluk erat tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih kecil daripada aku.

"Jangan takut, _Taiga-chan. _A-aku_ Ryouta, Ryouta Kise_, akan selalu melindungimu!" aku sedikit berteriak sambil memeluk erat dirinya.

"Ryota-chan..."

Aku mendengar Taiga menyebutkan namaku tepat ditelingaku. Wajahku dengan cepat memerah. Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku. Aku menatapnya dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Bo-bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu, Ryouta-chan?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu tersenyum senang, entah kenapa ia lalu menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku mengikutinya. Ia mengatakan padaku kalau ia ingin mengenalkanku pada kakak laki-lakinya.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada kakakku! Dia orang yang sangat baik dan perhatian! Dia sangat menyayangiku, dia pasti juga akan menyukaimu, Ryouta-chan!" ia tersenyum lebar saat menceritakan kakaknya.

Sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya ia terus-terusan memuji kakak laki-lakinya yang begitu dibanggakan dan disayanginya itu. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap wajahnya yang tersenyum itu.

"_Ka-kawaii..."_ itulah yang kupikirkan tentangnya sejak tadi.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit, kami berhenti disebuah rumah yang sangat besar dan megah. Aku dapat melihat papan nama rumah itu yang terlihat begitu indah dan mewah. "_Kagami_" itulah yang tertera disana.

"Hei, ini bahkan hanya tiga blok dari rumahku.."

"Hmm.. Ayo kita masuk. _Ani-chan _pasti dirum.."

**Kriieet...**

Seseorang membuka gerbang rumah megah ini. Tampak seorang berambut merah dengan kedua warna mata yang berbeda berdiri tepat dibalik gerbang itu. Ia menatap Taiga dan diriku bergantian lalu ia tersenyum.

"_Okaeri, Taiga-chan_.. Siapa dia? Teman barumu?"

"_Ani-chan! Tadaima!_ _Ani-chan_ tebak aku bersama _dia_! Aku sudah bilangkan aku akan mengajaknya kemari!" Taiga tampak tersenyum senang.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Taiga barusan. Aku berusaha tidak menghiraukannya. Kedua mataku terfokus pada laki-laki yang dipanggil _Ani-chan_ oleh Taiga itu. Ia tampak beberapa tahun lebih tua daripada kami, dan ia juga tampak sangat baik.

"_Konnichiwa, Ryouta, Kise Ryouta desu.._" aku membungkuk padanya.

"_Konnichiwa, Ryouta-kun. Seijurou Akashi desu. Yoroshiku nee.."_ Kakak laki-laki Taiga tersenyum padaku.

**DEG!**

Aku merasa sedikit aneh mendengar nama kakak laki-laki Taiga. Entah kenapa rasanya nama keluarga mereka berdua sangat berbeda. Aku pun terdiam sesaat karenannya.

"_Yo-yoroshiku mo.._" ujarku pelan.

Aku merasa kurang enak karena ia menatapku sejak tadi. Namun tak berapa lama, tiba-tiba saja Seijurou-Nii membungkuk dan membelai wajah Taiga.

"Taiga apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau habis menangis kan?"

**DEG!**

Aku sedikit terkejut karena ia bisa tahu kalau Taiga baru saja menangis. Well, kedua matanya memang sedikit bengkak sih. Hidungnya juga masih berwarna merah.

"Huuuaaaaaa! _Ani-chan!_" Taiga kembali menangis, kali ini ia langsung lari kedalam pelukan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Ada apa Taiga-chan?"

"Ta-tadi ada seekor anjing liar yang mengejarku! A-aku takut, _Ani-chan.."_

"Anjing seperti apa yang berani mengejar adik manis-ku ini?"

Kakak laki-laki Taiga tampak memeluk erat Taiga dengan kedua tangannya. Bahkan ia juga membelai kepala dan punggung Taiga untuk menenangkannya. Sesaat Taiga melepaskan pelukannya, ia lalu menatap kakaknya dengan mata berair.

"A-aku tidak tau.. Di-dia anjing yang cukup besar.." jawab Taiga sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ryouta-kun apa kau tahu itu anjing apa?" Seijurou-Nii melirik ke arahku.

"Itu sejenis anjing herder.. tapi sepertinya ia sudah tidak memiliki majikan lagi.."

"Berani sekali anjing itu.."

Aku melihat kakak Taiga meremas kedua tangannya. Tampaknya ia begitu kesal dan marah mendengar apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Taiga.

"Hmm.. Ani-chan, dengar deh! Ta-tadi saat aku dikejar anjing itu, Ryouta-chan menyelamatkanku! A-aku merasa sangat senang!"

"Benarkah itu? Kalau begitu terima kasih Ryouta-kun kau telah menolong adikku."

Taiga dan kakaknya tampak tersenyum padaku. Namun aku melihat ada yang aneh dari senyuman Seijurou-Nii padaku, itu tampak seperti ia tidak senang dengan apa yang kulakukan. Aku pun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Aku tidak begitu mengerti tapi aura Seijurou-Nii terasa begitu menakutkan.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan kue didalam. Kakak baru saja selesai membuat cake untukmu, Taiga. Kau bisa membaginya dengan Ryouta-kun.."

"Benarkah itu _Ani-chan_?! Ryouta-chan! Ayo kita masuk! Arigatou, Ani-chan.._ chuuu~~_"

Wajahku langsung memerah melihat Taiga mengecup pelan pipi Seijurou-Nii. Dan entah kenapa jantungku berdebar tidak karuan karenanya. Namun aku juga merasakan perasaan yang sedikit aneh, rasanya seperti perasaan kesal.

"_Perasaan apa ini?_" kuremas dadaku yang terasa sakit.

"Ayo, Ryouta-chan! Kita makan cake didalam!" tiba-tiba Taiga menarik tanganku bersamanya.

Ia menarik tanganku dan membawaku masuk kedalam rumahnya, meninggalkan kakak laki-lakinya didepan gerbang. Kali ini jantungku kembali berdebar begitu cepat bahkan rasanya seperti mau meledak!

"Ba-bagaimana dengan Seijurou-Nii?" tanyaku pada Taiga.

"Tenang saja, dia pasti menyusul. Ayo cepat!"

Sesekali aku menoleh kearah Seijurou-Nii, ia tampak tersenyum senang sambil menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dikecup oleh Taiga. Namun setelah beberapa saat aku juga melihat sesuatu yang berbeda darinya, ia tampak menatap kosong kearah jalanan sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"_Ke-kenapa dia?_" batinku.

Tapi aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku dari Seijurou-Nii. Aku berusaha melupakan apa yang baru saja kulihat dan kurasakan darinya. Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Taiga dengan berpikiran yang macam-macam tentang kakak laki-lakinya.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu sejak Aku dan Taiga berteman, maksudku sejak kami berdua dikejar oleh anjing liar itu. Hubungan kami pun semakin dekat, aku sering sekali mengunjungi Taiga dan kami sering bermain bersama. Tidak lupa Seijurou-Nii, dia juga selalu bermain bersama kami padahal dia 12 tahun lebih tua daripada kami berdua.

Hari ini aku sedang berjalan sendirian. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugas sekolahku disalah satu rumah temanku. Hari ini aku beranca untuk pergi bermain kerumah Taiga lagi seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba saja kedua mataku menatap sosok yang sangat kukenal, dia tengah membawa sebuah gunting bergagang merah ditangannya.

"_Seijurou-Nii? Apa yang dia lalukan ditempat seperti ini?_" gumanku pelan.

Aku terus berjalan mengikuti Seijuro-Nii. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya, yang jelas gerak-gerik Seijuro-Nii tampak begitu mencurigakan. Dia berjalan dengan wajah yang begitu menyeramkan, ditambah lagi dengan sebuah gunting ditangan kanannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan dengan gunting itu, tapi itu sudah jelas sangat mencurigakan kan?

"_Apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya?_" pikirku.

Aku terus saja berjalan mengikutinya. Tentu saja dengan jarak yang cukup aman(?) darinya. Seijurou-Nii tampak menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah ia mencari sesuatu. Tidak jauh dari Seijurou-Nii aku melihat anjing yang pernah mengejar Taiga dan diriku, anjing itu berbelok memasuki sebuah gang buntu yang jarang didatangi orang.

Tiba-tiba saja senyuman mengembang cukup aneh diwajah Seijurou-Nii seolah ia telah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Ia kemudian mengikuti anjing itu dengan ikut masuk dalam gang buntu itu. Aku sempat melihatnya memainkan gunting yang dibawanya.

"_Mau apa dia?_" gumanku pelan.

Aku kembali mengikutinya. Aku tidak berani menunjukan wajahku padanya, aku hanya bersembunyi dibalik sebuah tiang listrik yang cukup besar yang ada diujung gang buntu itu. Aku mengintip dari balik tiang itu ke dalam gang yang cukup gelap itu.

**DUAAAK! **

**BRUUUK! **

**KLONTANG! KLONTANG!**

"_A-A-APA YANG DILAKUKAN SEIJUROU-NII?!"_ pekikku dalam hati.

Aku terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi disana! Seijurou-Nii tengah menendang anjing liar itu dengan tawa mengembang diwajahnya! Bahkan ia semakin mengeraskan tendangannya setiap kali anjing itu berusaha kabur.

"Kau mau kemana, anjing sialan?!" Kedua matanya menatap tajam anjing itu.

"nguuuu~~ nguu~~" anjing itu terlihat begitu ketakutan.

Anjing itu berlumuran darah karena menghantam tempat sampah dan juga tembok di gang itu. Tidak hanya itu, salah satu mata anjing itu bahkan tampak berdarah sangat parah.

"Kau masih beruntung baru satu matamu yang kubutakan dengan guntingku ini.." Seijurou-Nii tampak memandangi guntingnya dengan takjub.

"_Urgh.._" aku merasa sedikit mual.

Aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi, tapi tubuhku juga tidak mau bergerak dari tempat itu. Seolah aku dibuat membeku aura mematikan disekitar Seijurou-Nii.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Seijurou-Nii berjalan mendekati anjing itu, dan saat anjing itu berusaha lari, ia malah menedang kepala anjing itu dengan sangat keras hingga menghatam dinding. Dalam beberapa detik saja, anjing itu sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Anjing itu mati!

Seijurou-Nii langsung mendekati mayat anjing itu. Ia tersenyum puas melihat mayat anjing yang tampak cukup mengenaskan itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia menusukan gunting yang dibawanya tepat ke jantung mayat anjing itu.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, anjing sialan! Jangan pernah berani mendekati _Adik_-ku_.. Malaikat Kecil_-ku.. _Taiga-_ku.. _Pujaan hatiku_ yang sangat manis itu.." guman Seijurou-Nii di telinga anjing itu.

**DEG!**

Rasanya jantungku seperti tertikam.

"_A-apa aku tidak salah dengar? Pujaan hati? Apa maksudnya itu?_" pikirku tidak percaya.

Kata-kata Seijurou-Nii terus tergiang ditelingaku. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari dengan apa yang telah terjadi lagi disekitarku, rasanya seperti berada diruang hampa yang didalamnya hanya ada aku seorang.

"Apa kau sudah puas mengintip-ku, Ryou-ta-kun?"

Tiba-tiba saja Seijurou-Nii sudah berada didepanku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Wajahnya begitu dekat hingga membuatku melompat mundur. Aku sedikit menjauh darinya, aku tidak sadar sejak kapan _orang itu_ ada didepanku.

"_Se-sejak kapan ia mendekat?!_" bantinku.

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu, Ryouta-chan? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengikutiku?"

"A-aku tidak mengikutimu, _Seijurou-Nii_.." sangkalku.

Seijurou-Nii menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kini aku merasa seperti seekor tikus yang tengah diawasi oleh ular berbisa yang ingin memangsanya. Aku pun hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini dan mengintip apa yang sedang kulakukan?"

Tatapannya sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku menelan ludahku sekali lagi, aku berusaha memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapannya dan membalas ucapannya.

"Ka-kau sendiri, Seijurou-Nii?! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Dan apa maksudnya Taiga itu Malaikat kecil dan pujaan hatimu?"

"Heh.."

Ia menyeringai. Ia tampak meremehkanku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Namun, ia segera mendekatiku dan menarik kerah bajuku dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

"Hei bocah, kau pikir kau ini siapa? Jangan sombong hanya karena Taiga menyukaimu. Taiga itu milikku!" bentaknya.

"A-apa? I-itu tidak mungkin! Di-dia adikmu se..."

"Aku bukanlah kakak kandungnya! Aku adalah anak angkat keluarga Kagami! Dan Taiga adalah malaikat kecilku!"

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan menusuk. Aura dingin keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya dan terasa begitu menusuk hingga kedalam tulangku. Tatapan mata bahkan aura itu aku tidak dapat melupakannya.

Bahkan setelah kejadian itu pun, aku selalu berusaha agar tetap dekat dengan Taiga walaupun Seijurou-Nii selalu menganggu kami. Aku selalu berusaha agar semakin kuat agar aku bisa melawan orang menyeramkan itu.

.

.

"ta.. Ryouta-chan?" suara lembut Taiga terdengar jelas ditelingaku.

"Eh? Ta-taiga... A-ada apa?"

Jujur saja, suara Taigalah yang selalu berhasil menenangkanku dan membuyarkan semua lamunanku. Aku menatap kesekelilingku. Kami tengah berada disebuah kedai ice cream, dan tampaknya Taiga sudah selesai menghabiskan ice cream yang dipesannya.

"Kau tanya ada apa? Ryouta-chan, aku sudah selesai makan. Ayo kita kembali.."

Taiga menggembungkan kedua pipinya, bahkan ia juga memanyunkan bibirnya sambil sedikit melotot padaku. Rona merah juga tampak melekat dikedua pipinya yang menggembung itu. Itu membuatku tidak bisa menahan tawaku.

"Pfff... hahaha, baiklah ayo kita kembali.. Tapi sebelum itu.."

Aku menyentuh dagu Taiga. Kudekatkan wajahku ke pipi kanannya. Aku tersenyum penuh arti pada Taiga sambil menatap ice cream yang menempel di ujung bibirnya. Tanpa memberitahunya, segera kujilat ice cream yang menempel itu.

"Kau akan malu jika kau kembali dengan ice cream sebesar ini di wajahmu.."

**BLUUUSH!**

Wajah Taiga berubah merah padam. Akupun hanya tersenyum simpul padanya. Ia bahkan berbicara sambil terbata-bata padaku. Wajahnya mengingatkanku pada bocah 4 tahun yang kutemui 12 tahun yang lalu. Bocah berambut merah yang berlari bersamaku menghindari seekor anjing liar. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku, bahkan perasaan itu tidak akan berubah sampai kapan pun.

"A-ayo, Ryouta-chan.." Taiga tampak menunduk sambil menggandeng tanganku.

"Hmm.."

"Ryouta-chan, kau melamun terus sejak tadi.. Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Taiga menatapku dengan wajah memerah dan tatapan yang begitu polos. Rasanya ia seperti malaikat yang tengah menatapku dengan wajah imutnya itu.

"_Kawaii.."_ gumanku pelan.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa barusan Ryouta-chan?"

"Ah.. tidak apa, ayo kita segera menemui Aomine dan _Ani-chan_.." aku tersenyum manis padanya.

Kueratkan genggamanku. Aku merasa cukup bahagia sekarang, walaupun Taiga masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan. Tapi aku yakin dia akan segera mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan. Dan kurasa, Seijurou-Nii benar akan satu hal.

"_Taiga benar-benar malaikat seperti yang kau ucapkan waktu itu, Seijurou-Nii_.." batinku sambil melirik kearah Kagami.

.

.

Sementara itu, Aomine dan Akasi tengah menunggu Kagami sejak tadi sambil saling menatap dengan **aura membunuh**(?) mereka masing-masing.

.

_**To be Continue...**_

.

Maaf, ini hanya tambahan...

Dan jangan marah sama Yumi kalau Yumi nambahin adegan _berdarah_.

Ini Cuma fiksi lo yaaaaaa... bukan berati Yumi suka kalau ada hewan disakiti! Yumi sayang banget kok sama yang namanya binatang.. ,

Arigatou, Minna-saaaaaaann... xD


	15. Chapter 13

**Love Trial**

_Kise Ryouta | Kagami Taiga | Shintaro Midorima | Aomine Daiki__ | Akashi Seijurou_

**Disclaimer** :**Kuroko no Basuke** (黒子のバスケ), _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

**Warning!** OOC, OOT, Typo everywhere, Alur berantakan, EYD kacau..

Ada unsur **Shounen Ai****.. Kalo ngga suka** Yumi saranin jangan baca.. :3

Happy Reading.. \\(^o^)/

.

Kagami tengah berbaring diatas kasurnya yang empuk dikamar asramanya. Ia tengah memainkan ponselnya dengan membuka dan menutupnya terus-menerus. Untuk sesaat ia menatap layar ponselnya seolah sedang menunggu sebuah pesan.

Kuroko yang sedang membaca novel sambil duduk disamping kasur itu merasa terganggu dengan suara ponsel Kagami yang terus saja dibuka-tutup seperti itu. Kuroko lalu melirik tajam kearah Kagami.

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu, Kagami-kun?"

"Eh?" Kagami sedikit terkejut.

"Suara itu ponselmu benar-benar menggangguku. Aku jadi tidak bisa membaca."

"Eh? _Gomen, gomen__.._"

Kagami pun turun dari kasurnya. Ia berjalan keluar dari balkon kamar asramanya. Ia meninggalkan Kuroko yang kini kembali asyik membaca novel tebal ditangannya.

"_Seorang guru baru, Akashi Seijurou namanya."_

Kata-kata itu tergiang-giang dalam benak Kagami sejak tadi. Ia tidak menyangka kalau kakaknya mau bekerja menjadi seorang guru di SMAnya.

"_Hah.. Padahal kakak bisa mengambil alih perusahan ayah, kan?_" Desahnya pelan.

**DRRR! DRRR! DRRR!**

Kagami merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dengan cepat ia membuka ponsel yang digenggamnya itu. Ia mendapati nama Midorima terpampang jelas disana.

**DEG! DEG!**

Jantung Kagami berdegup kencang.

"_Moshi-moshi._." Sapa Kagami pelan.

"_Kagami, apa kau ingin membuatku kelaparan menunggumu?_"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Midorima?"

"_Kau bilang kau akan ke kamarku dan memasakan makanan untukku?_"

"Ka-ka-kapan aku mengatakannya?!" Kagami sedikit berteriak.

Wajahnya tampak memerah. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat jika ia pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Midorima sebelumnya.

"_Kau lah yang meng'iya'kan permintaanku tadi sore, Bakagami_."

"Aku? Kenapa aku harus meng'iya'kanmu? Aku bahkan merasa kesal karena kau menelponku tahu!" Kagami memanyunkan bibirnya.

"_Kalau begitu, kenapa kau terlihat begitu senang saat melihat namaku diponselmu tadi_?" Goda Midorima.

"Eh? Si-si-siapa juga yang senang, _ba-baka_!"

Kagami menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia sangat yakin jika Midorima sama sekali tidak hanya asal menebak saja, tapi pasti ia ada di suatu tempat diluar sana.

Dibalik sebuah pohon, Midorima tampak senang melihat wajah Kagami yang tampak kebingungan mencarinya. Ia bahkan dapat melihat rona merah diwajah Kagami yang terkena sinar bulan.

"Kau kenapa, Kagami? Kau mencariku?" Goda Midorima sekali lagi.

"_Si-siapa bilang aku mencarimu? Ba-bagaimana bisa kau tahu kalau aku mencarimu?_"

Midorima tertawa kecil. Ia senang bisa kembali melihat wajah Kagami yang kebingungan seperti itu, belum lagi suara Kagami yang membentaknya, ia benar-benar merindukannya.

"_Pfff.._"

"_Ke-kenapa kau tertawa?!_" Kagami tampak kesal.

**SRAAAK! SRAAAK!**

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan kalau aku ada disini.." Midorima seraya keluar dari tempat persembuyiannya.

Betapa terkejutnya Kagami mendapati Midorima keluar dari balik pohon besar didekat jendela kamar asramanya. Ia melihat Midorima tengah melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Mi-mi-midorima.." Guman Kagami pelan.

"Hi.. Bisakah kau turun sekarang?"

**CLEECK!**

Kagami segera menutup ponselnya, ia lalu menatap Midorima cukup lama. Entah kenapa setelah itu ia mengangguk pelan meng_'iya'_kan permintaan Midorima barusan.

Kagami segera berlari masuk kedalam kamar, kemudian ia mengambil 2 buah jaket dan juga syal bersamanya. Tidak lupa ia juga menggunakan sepatunya sebelum ia keluar dari kamar.

Melihat Kagami tergesa-gesa seperti itu membuat Kuroko bingung. Ia bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kagami.

"Ka-kagami-kun, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Eh? Tidak apa, aku akan keluar sebentar, _jaa naa._."

**Kriieeet!**

Saat Kagami hendak membuka pintu, seseorang sudah membukanya lebih dulu dari luar. Kagami sedikit terkejut mendapati Aomine tengah berdiri didepan pintu. Aomine sendiri juga tampak terkejut melihat sosok Kagami yang 'tiba-tiba' ada dibalik pintu. Seolah Kagami telah menunggu kedatangannya. Wajah Aomine memerah.

"Ka-kagami.."

"A-aomine-kun.."

Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Ah, maaf. Aku harus segera pergi. _Jaa.._"

Kagami lalu berjalan melewati Aomine. Aomine semakin terkejut melihat Kagami yang terburu-buru dengan senyum mengembang lebar diwajahnya itu.

**DEG! DEG!**

Jantung Aomine berdebar kencang. Ia merasa senang bisa melihat senyuman Kagami yang seperti _'orang bodoh'_ baginya.

"Oi, Tetsu.." Aomine tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Kagami yang semakin menjauh.

"Hmm?"

"Ada apa dengan si bodoh itu?"

"Entahlah, tadi dia menerima telpon dari seseorang dibalkon. Mungkin ia melihat seseorang disana.."

**DEG!**

Dengan cepat Aomine melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamar. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati seseorang yang tengah bersandar dibawah sebuah pohon. Sosok berambut hijau dengan kacamata berbingkai merah yang sangat ia kenali.

"Mi-Midorima!" Geramnya.

Aomine memukulkan tangannya dengan keras ditembok. Bahkan darah tampak mengalir dari tangannya.

"Sialan kau, Midorima!" Guman Aomine pelan.

.

.

Midorima menatap jam tangannya. Ini baru pukul 8.55 tapi ia sudah merasa kedinginan. Sesekali ia menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya agar tetap hangat.

Tidak lama kemudian Midorima melihat Kagami tengah berlari sambil membawa sesuatu ditangannya dikejauhan. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kagami.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.." Nafas Kagami begitu tersengal.

"Kenapa kau berlari, _dasar bodoh_.."

Midorima membelai pelan kepala Kagami. Midorima lalu tersenyum dengan rona merah merekah dikedua pipinya.

"Serindu itukah kau pada.."

Tiba-tiba saja Kagami menyentuh tangan Midorima.

"Kau yang bodoh! Kenapa kau keluar hanya dengan kemeja tipis seperti itu?!" Kagami sedikit berteriak.

Kemudian Kagami memakaikan jaket yang ada ditangannya pada Midorima. Ia bahkan juga mengalungkan syal merah dileher Midorima. Ia memakaikannya sambil terus menggerutu tidak jelas.

Melihat tingkah laku Kagami membuat jantung Midorima berdebar kencang. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Ingin sekali Midorima membawa pergi Kagami dari tempat itu menuju kamarnya dan melakukan banyak hal. Namun pikirannya melarangnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Kagami.." Midorima membelai lembut pipi Kagami.

"Hmm?"

Kagami mendongak, ia terkejut mendapati wajah Midorima yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Belum lagi Midorima menutup kedua matanya dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke mulut Kagami.

"Mi-midorima.."

Spontan Kagami membuka mulutnya dan menutup kedua matanya. Kagami bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Midorima yang semakin dekat. Tiba-tiba..

"Siapa disana?!" Terdengar seseorang berteriak dikejauhan.

**DEG!**

Kagami dan Midorima membuka kedua mata mereka bersamaan. Bibir mereka sudah hampir bersentuhan, namun mereka segera menjauh satu sama lain.

"Ga-gawat jika ketahuan! A-ayo kita sembunyi, Mi-midorima!"

Kagami menarik tangan Midorima. Ia menariknya dengan lembut menuju balik pohon dan semak-semak.

**SRAAAK! SRAAAK! BRUUUUK!**

Kagami mendorong Midorima ke sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Kagami bahkan menahan Midorima dengan kedua tangannya.

"A-apa yang kau laku..."

"Sssttt! Kita bisa ketahuan jika kau berisik!" Bisik Kagami sambil menutupi mulut Midorima dengan tangan kanannya.

Sesekali Kagami mengintip dibalik pohon besar itu. Ia ingin memastikan para penjaga tidak menemukannya dan Midorima saat ini.

"Siapa disana?! Loh? Mana mereka?!"

Kagami langsung bersembunyi didada bidang Midorima. Ia bahkan mencengkram kuat jaket yang ia pakaikan pada Midorima dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Midorima.

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

"_Eh?_"

Kagami mendengar sesuatu. Terdengar begitu cepat dan kencang. Sesaat ia melirik kearah Midorima. Ia sangat terkejut mendapati Midorima yang tengah menatap langit dengan wajah merah, semerah tomat matang.

"_Ja-jangan-jangan ini.. De-debaran jantung Midorima?!_" Pikir Kagami.

"Mi-midorima.." Guman Kagami pelan.

"..."

Midorima menunduk, ia mendapati Kagami tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Wajahnya tampak sangat merah, bahkan lebih merah daripada rambutnya. Tiba-tiba saja Kagami mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Midorima.

"Ka-kagami.."

Entah setan apa yang telah merasuki Kagami saat itu. Ia merangkulkan kedua tangannya keleher Midorima. Setelah itu ia menutup kedua matanya dan mengecup pelan bibir Midorima. Tubuh Midorima bergetar, tapi Kagami tidak berhenti disitu saja. Ia bahkan menjilati bibir Midorima sambil sesekali dilumatnya.

"_Wooooaaa!_" Midorima berteriak dalam hati.

Midorima pun tidak mau kalah dengan Kagami. Dengan sigap ia merangkul pinggang Kagami dengan tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya menyentuh lembut pipi Kagami.

Midorima semakin mendorong wajahnya ke wajah Kagami. Ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya pada Kagami.

"_Hnnnn... Mmmm.._" Kagami mendesah hebat.

Ia mulai kesulitan bernafas, Midorima tidak mau melepaskan ciumannya dari Kagami.

**BRUUUUK!**

Kagami dan Midorima terjatuh, Midorima segera melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap Kagami yang tampak begitu lemas. Wajah Kagami terlihat begitu merah padam, dan juga nafasnya tersengal. Kedua mata Kagami tampak berair dan berkaca-kaca.

"_Kawaii._." Bisik Midorima seraya membelai pelan bibir Kagami.

Tiba-tiba saja Kagami menggigit-gigit pelan ujung ibu jari Midorima yang menyentuh bibirnya.

"Siapa disana?!"

**DEG!**

Lagi-lagi seseorang berteriak dari kejauhan. Midorima terlihat begitu kesal.

"_Cih!_ Mengganggu saja."

Midorima melepaskan kacamatanya dan memakaikannya pada Kagami. Kemudian ia mengecup pelan bibir Kagami, lalu ia tersenyum senang.

"_Pergilah ke kamarmu. Aku akan menelponmu nanti, sekarang sembunyilah._"

"..." Kagami hanya terdiam sambil mengangguk pelan.

Midorima bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari balik semak-semak. Kagami dapat melihat Midorima berbicara dengan salah seorang pengawas keamanan yang tadi mencari mereka. Sesaat sebelum Midorima pergi bersama pengawas itu, Kagami dapat melihat dengan jelas Midorima mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kagami.

**BLUUUUUSH!**

Wajah Kagami memerah seketika. Rasanya seluruh wajah Kagami terbakar, begitu panas, hingga membuat kepalanya berputar-putar. Jantungnya berdegup 3x lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"_Ba-ba-baka!_" Gumannya pelan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kagami pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia berjalan sempoyongan saat ia keluar dari semak-semak. Dunia tampak berputar-putar baginya sekarang.

**SRAAAK! SRAAAK!**

"Aku harus kembali ke kamarku.. Aku harus kembali ke kamarku.. Aku harus kembali.." Guman Kagami sambil berjalan.

Kagami tidak tahu jika Aomine tengah mengawasinya dari atas. Aomine sendiri merasa sangat kesal melihat Kagami yang tampak seperti orang mabuk dibawah sana.

"Sialan, si Midorima itu.." Aomine geram.

"Ah, dia sudah jauh didepanmu dan kau juga masih satu langkah dibelakang Kise-kun."

Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko sudah berdiri disamping Aomine. Ia langsung melirik kearah Aomine sebari melemparkan seringaiannya.

"Wooaa! Se-sejak kapan kau disini Tetsu?!" Aomine tampak terkejut.

"Sejak kau ke balkon ini."

"Itu mah sejak awal! Dan jangan bertampang polos saat kau mengatakannya!" Bentak Aomine.

"Pfff.."

"Jangan terta.."

**Kriieeet!**

Aomine berhenti bicara. Ia dan Kuroko menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu kamar asrama mereka. Disana tampak Kagami tengah berdiri dengan wajah memerah dan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ka-ka-kagami.." Aomine terbata-bata.

"_Ah, Aomine-kun.. Kuroko.. Tadaima.._"

"_Okaeri, Kagami-kun.._" Kuroko tersenyum simpul.

Kagami kembali menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia kemudian melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan dan kembali menggantungkannya dibalik pintu. Kemudian ia melepas sepatunya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Aomine semakin kesal. Ia masuk kedalam kamar dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Ia memukul-mukul pintu kamar mandi itu dengan kasarnya.

"Woi, Kagami!"

"Ah, kau ingin menggunakan kamar mandinya? Aku sudah selesai kok, Ao..mine-kun."

Kagami terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja Aomine mendekap erat dirinya. Aomine membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Kagami, tentu saja itu membuat Kagami kebingungan.

"Ao..mine-kun.."

"Ti-tidak bisakah _'orang itu' _menjadi diriku, Kagami?" Guman Aomine pelan.

"Eh? Aomine-kun?"

Kagami dapat merasakan tangan besar Aomine yang bergetar melingkari dirinya. Bahkan suara Aomine pun juga terdengar bergetar di telinga Kagami.

"Kenapa selalu Kise, Midorima, atau _'Ani-chan'_mu itu? Tidak bisakah dia menjadi aku?"

"Apa maksudmu, Aomine-kun?"

Kagami semakin kebingungan. Aomine pun melepaskan pelukannya, lantas ia menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kagami dan mengecupnya.

**Tes..**

Air mata Aomine menitik begitu saja. Air mata itu membasahi tangan Kagami yang tengah digenggamnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi mereka.."

"Kenapa kau harus menjadi mereka?" Kagami menatap heran Aomine.

"Eh?"

"Jika kau jadi mereka, kau tidak akan bisa menjadi _'Daiki' _kan? Lagian kenapa kau harus jadi mereka? Bukankah menyenangkan bisa jadi diri sendiri."

Aomine menatap Kagami dengan kedua mata birunya. Pipi Kagami tampak begitu merah sampai telinganya, kedua mata merahnya juga tampak berkaca-kaca. Nafas Kagami sendiri juga terdengar begitu berat bagi Aomine.

"_Eh? Kenapa Kagami?_" Pikir Aomine.

Aomine merasakan tangan Kagami yang bergetar dalam genggamannya. Tiba-tiba...

**BRUUUUK!**

Kagami terjatuh tepat didada bidang Aomine. Nafasnya tersengal, tangannya mencengkram erat kaos yang melekat ditubuh Aomine.

"Hoi Kagami! Ah! Kagami jangan-jangan kau..."

Dengan cepat Aomine menempelkan tangan kanannya di dahi Kagami. Ia sangat terkejut merasakan dahi Kagami yang begitu panas.

"Kau demam?! Tetsu, bantu aku!" Aomine sedikit berteriak.

"Aomine-kun, kau tahu aku tidak akan kuat menggendong _'Si Bakagami'_ itu kan.."

"_Aho_! Maksudku siapkan kompres untuk Kagami! Kalau untuk menggendongnya saja aku sendiri sudah cukup!"

"Ooooo..." Kuroko memasang tampang polosnya.

Aomine merasa sangat kesal setiap kali Kuroko memberinya tatapan datar seperti itu. Tapi kali ini ia berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya hanya untuk Kagami.

Aomine menggendong Kagami bagai menggendong seorang tuan puteri. Ia dapat dengan mudah menggendong Kagami dengan tangannya yang besar nan kuat.

**BRUUK!**

Aomine meletakkan Kagami diatas kasur dengan perlahan. Wajah Kagami tampak pucat, nafasnya juga tersengal.

"Tetsu, tolong ambilkan... Tet-tetsu.."

Aomine menoleh kesana dan kemari. Ia mencari Kuroko diseluruh ruangan, namun ia tidak dapat menemukan Kuroko dimanapun diruangan itu. Yang bisa ia temukan hanyalah selembar kertas dengan catatan diatasnya.

"_Aku akan beli obat dan kompres. Sementara kau jaga Kagami-kun dengan baik, ganti juga pakaiannya dengan piyama merah muda yang ada di lemari Kagami-kun. Tetsu._"

**CREEEZZZ!**

Aomine meremas kertas yang dibawanya. Tampak urat syaraf kepala Aomine berkedut. Sekarang ia benar-benar kesal pada kelakuan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Awas kau, Tetsu!" Ujarnya geram.

Aomine menatap Kagami yang tampak tidak berdaya. Kaos yang digunakan oleh Kagami juga tampak sedikit basah.

**GLUUUP!**

Aomine menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini tepat untuknya, tapi ia sekarang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk dapat mengganti pakaian Kagami seorang diri!

"_A-aku harus menggantinya.._" Guman Aomine pelan.

Aomine pun berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian Kagami dan mengambil piyama merah muda yang dimaksudkan oleh Kuroko. Tidak lupa ia juga membawa selembar handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh Kagami yang basah karena keringat.

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Jantung Aomine berdebar sangat kencang.

* * *

_To Be Continue_

* * *

Lololololololol...

Maaf, update luama.. -_-

uda gitu PHP lagi.. :P

Maap ya, Yumi sibuk kerja sih.. -_-

Don't forget to give me some reviews okay.. ;)


End file.
